


...and all because of a joke in Student Housing

by needleyecandy



Series: Fated [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Felching, Fingering, Fluff, Loki driving stick shift in a flagrantly gratuitous manner, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Thor wears that one gray v-neck tee shirt, hot nerd fetish fun, which the author didn't really anticipate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are total opposites, stuck rooming together because someone in Student Housing thought it would be cute to place them together because they shared a birthday. They're pleasantly surprised to find that they actually get along.</p><p>The surprise when they fall in love is even more pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Once the basic setup is done, this will mostly be fluff inspired by the cotton candy bingo list. I'm not actually play a card, but hey, credit where credit's due and all that.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Edited - Since I now have their story planned through grad school I think the above comment no longer applies.
> 
> I'm planning to alternate updates between this story and Mind-Forg'd Manacles because that one is too depressing to work on daily.

Frigga wouldn’t leave Thor alone until he agreed to send a friend request to his new roommate.

“We’ll meet when we get there,” he groaned. “I don’t want to spend the summer in front of the computer.”

“Exhibit A,” she said, holding up a finger, “it won’t even take five minutes. Exhibit B, you leave in two weeks, so even if it took all day, it wouldn’t be all summer. And Exhibit C-”

Thor chimed in. “I’m your mother.”

She won. She tended to do that.

*****

With a deep breath, Loki accepted the friend request from his new roommate. As he looked through his profile, he found himself wondering what in the world had made the people in student housing decide to place him with a football player, of all people. Thor was huge and muscled, and he was blond and blue-eyed and tanned and all the things Loki wasn’t. Planning to major in geology. _Great_. Their room would be full of mud all year. They didn’t have any of the same interests or hobbies, they didn’t like the same music, and Thor even said, proudly, that he was a morning person. He was everything Loki had specifically said he didn’t want, when he was filling out the new student forms.

Then he saw it. Someone in the department either thought they were clever, or they were too tired of the job to care. Loki and Thor had the same birthday. So they would share nothing else all year, but they could have a joint birthday party in their room. What joy. Loki could picture it now: the room half-full of cool, interesting people, and the other half full of jocks stinking like Axe body spray.

(Loki had gotten more than a little action in high school just because he didn’t smell like Axe. He had protested when Odin wanted to take him cologne shopping, but it proved to work out well. It took some hunting, but once he found the one he liked - cloves, and spicy carnation, and musk, nothing like Odin’s piney businessman-scent - it worked out very well indeed. More than one girl specifically said how much she liked his scent as she licked her way down his chest. And the guys Loki hoped to meet would certainly hate the stuff just as much as he did. So he _really_  didn’t want to live in a room that reeked of it. There was no way it wouldn’t contaminate him.)

Still, as little as he liked the situation, he at least had the sense to be polite. Let Thor be the one to mess things up first - of course he would, look at that photo, what a complete oaf - so after careful thought, Loki sent a brief message.

_Hi, Thor,_

_I’m looking forward to starting at Lake State, it will be good to meet you in person. Should we plan what we’re going to bring? I have my cousin’s old dorm fridge. Do you maybe have a microwave?_

_-Loki_

There, that should do. And it only had a little bit of lying.

*****

When Thor checked a few days later, he saw that his request had been accepted, and he looked at Loki’s page. He had suspiciously black hair and looked like he thought he would die if he ever actually met a sunbeam or a calorie. He was a night owl - of course he was, Thor thought - and planned to major in English. It was utterly confusing why student housing would put them together… _oh_. Their birthdays. Great. They wouldn’t have anything in common all year, but they could have a joint birthday party. He could picture it already. It would be half-full of fun, cool people, and half-full of uptight people in black clothes thinking they were interesting as they talked about Kafka and smoked clove cigarettes. At least his message seemed ok, even if Thor doubted that Loki was actually looking forward to meeting him.  He heaved a sigh, one which proved much too loud. Frigga heard him and came to read over his shoulder.

“Tell him yes,” she ordered.

“Mom, a microwave is like a hundred dollars,” he protested. “You’ve already spent too much on school stuff, there’s got to be one in the dorm kitchen anyway.”

She clipped him on the head. “And you moan when I tell you about the days when a burger cost a quarter. We’ll find one on craigslist. Tell him yes. And remember that you’re to be polite about sharing the room,” she added, staring pointedly at his dirty socks strewn over the couch. “Just because you get there early for training doesn’t mean you get to decide how it’s getting split up.”

*****

_Hi Loki,_

_It will be cool to meet you too. I can get a microwave, no probs. I get there a week early for football training but I’ll wait for you before I start dividing up the room._

_-Thor_

It was quite a pleasant surprise, even if Thor did say ‘no probs.’ It was considerate of him to not just take the good side of the room, better than Loki had expected. Better than Loki would have done, to be honest.

They exchanged a few more messages of mindless talk, and then it was Thor’s moving day. He sent Loki a picture of their room; it was bigger than either of them had expected. Smaller than Loki’s room at home, but much better than the first-year dorm he had visited on his campus tour. Big enough that they could stay out of each other’s way, at least. That was what really mattered.

*****

The morning of the first-years move-in day, Loki woke up to the smell of waffles. There weren’t many things that Odin could cook well, but waffles were one of those special few. He dragged himself to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face, and went downstairs. That twist in his stomach was just hunger, he was determined. Certainly not nerves.

“Ah, my boy, I thought this would get you up,” Odin said cheerfully. He was wearing his favorite apron, the one with Santa Claus. Someone had given it to him many years ago, and after roughly sewing a patch over one of Santa’s eyes, he took to wearing it year-round.

“They smell good, Dad. What kind this time?”

“Buckwheat and teff, with grapefruit compote. It’s an experiment,” he said.

Loki looked at them dubiously, but after one luscious taste he lost all doubt and shovelled them down.  

“You’re sure you don’t want me to go with you? I’ve already taken the day off work, you know.”

“No, really, Dad. We’d have to go in separate cars, and you’d end up driving for eight hours just to help me carry a few boxes. You should go to a matinee. Go feel smug watching a movie while everyone else is working.”

Odin considered it for a moment before nodding. “All right,” he said. “Call me the minute you get there.”

A couple hours later, the car was loaded and they were hugging at the front door. Loki hadn’t expected to be quite so affected by their goodbyes. He looked up at the house, the only home he could remember. And as of today, he lived somewhere else.

“It’s still your home,” Odin told him. “It’s always your home.”

Loki smiled and gave him another hug. Soon he was on the highway, music loud enough to distract him from the uncomfortable hybrid of anxiety and too many waffles. Four hours to Lake State.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice roommate is important in college. When they're hot, too? Life could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just blown away by the response to this fic! Thank you!

Thor’s first week was a blur. The players were at practice eight hours a day, split between physical training and learning tactics; games started two weeks after classes did, so they had to get the moves down fast. Somehow, he fit in eating and sleeping, finding that he needed much more of both than usual. He also started to learn his way around campus, and to get to know his teammates. Most of them were focused on going pro, which Thor had expected. They were good guys, for the most part, and he enjoyed their company, but didn’t really see himself becoming particular friends with them beyond games and parties.

There were a few, though, who were playing for fun, like he was, or using their talents for a scholarship, avoiding student loans. Hogun barely spoke, but his quiet intensity was likeable, and it was easy for Thor to imagine him in the chemistry lab, hovering carefully over burners and test tubes. Volstagg’s laughter was as ready as Thor’s own always was. He was leaning towards psychology or anthropology - “something with people,” he said, “I like learning what makes them tick” - and he had a proud display of competitive eating trophies. Fandral had no idea what he was going to major in. He said he was waiting to find out which department threw the best parties.

On Wednesday Thor skipped the usual after-practice lounging that the team liked to do, taking over the massive couches in the student union. He figured Loki would be arriving any time, and he had promised Frigga to help the spindly guy carry his stuff up to their room. When he got there, though, he found that Loki wasn’t spindly, the way his profile photo had looked; he was long and supple. _Very supple_ , Thor corrected himself, as he watched Loki stretch to put books on his top shelf.

*****

When Loki got to the dorm and found his room, Thor wasn’t in it. It was a corner room, with the door in one corner, so that you had to walk through one person’s space to get to the far, and obviously superior, side. The one Thor _hadn’t_  taken.

He was just leaving to get the last load from his car when Thor showed up.  “Hey,” Thor said, holding his hand out awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

At least he wasn’t a hugger. “Nice to meet you, too,” Loki said, giving his hand a careful shake.

“So, I dumped my stuff on this side of the room, since I thought I might end up tracking in mud sometimes, but if you want to shift stuff around, that’s totally cool. Or we could just put all our stuff in the middle and then arrange that way.”

“No, no, this is fine. This is good.”

It was good. Not only could Thor speak in complete sentences, against all Loki's expectations, he was considerate, and he didn’t smell like Axe. He actually smelled good. _More_  than good, Loki amended, catching a whiff as they walked down to his car together to get the fridge.

*****

Their RA called a floor meeting before dinner, and they just had time to get the fridge from Loki’s car (thank God he had a car, Thor thought) before gathering in the lounge. Most of their floormates seemed pretty boring, but a couple of them had promise. There was a girl, Sif, with a long dark ponytail and serious eyes, who was a competitive fencer, and a guy, Tony, whose mouth was nearly as sharp as Loki’s. Steve, the RA, also had promise, once he relaxed a little and didn’t act like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time. The whole floor went to the dining hall together.

Thor took the seat next to Loki, partly because he felt like he should, partly because he was beginning to realize that he might actually like his roommate. Sif and Tony took the other chairs at their table, Tony with a comment that the pretty people had to stick together. Loki grinned. “The pretty people and you,” he said.  Might as well find out right away if Tony could take it as well as he had already proven he could give it. He could.

College was looking a lot better than it had that morning.

*****

“Is this your family?” Loki asked, pointing at a photo that hung over Thor’s desk.

“Yeah, those are my parents. I was eight in that picture.”

“Nothing more recent?”

Thor shifted awkwardly. “I have some with me and my mom on my computer. That’s the last one with all of us, though. My dad died when I was nine.”

“I’m sorry. My mom died when I was three,” Loki offered. He didn’t know how much it would help; he couldn’t remember Farbauti, so there was no way his loss could be as painful as Thor’s obviously still was.

Thor smiled at him, though. “Thank you,” he said. “Do you remember her?”

“Not really, just my dad’s stories.”

“Do you have pictures?”

Loki pulled a small album off his shelf. “Dad put this together for me before I left.” He turned to the first page, where he was about six months old, and held it out to Thor.

“You don’t look like them at all,” Thor said, surprised.

“No… I was adopted,” Loki said, bracing himself. He’d already heard all the stuff about adopted kids, every joke anyone had ever thought of, and he really didn’t want to hear it again.

But Thor didn’t tease or joke. “They look so happy,” he said. “They look so happy to have you.”

*****

Neither of them set an alarm the first night, and Loki found himself awake nearly two hours before his ‘I love early mornings!’ roommate. He had no idea what to do. Unsure of the etiquette, he read quietly on his phone until Thor began to stir, and then got up to dress.

“Mmm, good morning,” Thor mumbled, checking his watch. “Oh my God, I slept until noon. I don’t think I’ve ever done that before. I love college already.”

“I thought you were a morning person?” Loki asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Never had the chance to be anything else,” Thor said. “After dad died, mom and I moved in with my uncle Freyr. I either had to get up for school or to help with the farm.”

“What’s it like living on a farm?” When Loki was in elementary school, his class had visited a farm at one of those historical reenactment places, which comprised the total of his knowledge about farming. He was fairly sure that people didn’t still use a team of oxen to plow the fields, but that was about it.

“It’s ok in good years. Bad years when there isn’t enough rain we always worry he’ll lose the farm, though.”

“Shit,” Loki said.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m here, I’ve done enough farming to know I don’t want to do it forever.”

“So you’re doing geology to go from one dirty job to another?”

“What can I say? I know my strengths,” Thor grinned.

And he certainly had strengths. Loki tried not to watch Thor’s muscles ripple as he sat up in bed to rub the sleep from his eyes. They really were _very_  well-shaped.

 

 


	3. Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you look for in a guy?” Just friendly curiosity. The same as he’d ask any of his friends.

They slowly settled into a regular schedule. Thor’s classes were mostly in late mornings, except for a language lab Thursday evenings, and football practice in the afternoon. His work-study job was in the gym, so he was able to get his hours done around practice; it saved him a lot of time going back and forth.  Loki hadn’t even considered enrolling in anything before noon; he had a class at 12:15 and that was painful enough. Thor needed less sleep than Loki did, though, so they generally went to bed around the same time, talking about their days into the dark room before falling asleep.

Loki quickly found he could sleep through Thor’s alarm, so he had the room to himself when he woke in the mornings, and he needed it. To his utter amazement, he really did like Thor. He was used to his own room, though, and being an only child he was accustomed to lots of alone time. It was how he reenergized himself.

Thor was just the opposite; he loved being around people, and got antsy when he was by himself too long. Once the games started, nearly every Saturday, he was in the bus, travelling around to different schools, going to parties when they got back. So their schedule suited him as well; he could be gone in the morning and half the weekends and respect Loki’s need for personal time, and between classes and football he had company almost constantly. By the end of their first month of school, he was already thinking about asking Loki to be sophomore roommates.

*****

Loki gave himself a last check in the mirror. He was going to be extra early, but he wanted to be out the door before Thor got back from class. He was anxious enough about doing this at all; he definitely wasn’t ready to discuss it quite yet. So when Thor bounded in, floating on a cloud of his own natural exuberance, Loki stifled a sigh.

“Loki, you look good, man,” Thor told him.

Loki smiled thinly. “Thanks.”

“What’s up? Are you going on a date?”

“I am, actually, yes.”

“Ooo, who’s the lucky lady? Come on, spill.”

“Um, it’s someone up in the city who I met online. And…” he took a deep breath, “it’s a lucky guy.” That was it. He was ready for Thor to freak out, panic that he was living with a guy who liked guys, do the usual bro shit. Reject him.

Not for the first time, Thor surprised him. “Oh, sorry,” he said casually. “What are you doing for your date?”

 _Was that really all?_  Loki was suspicious, and it made him speak hesitantly. “We’re going to a movie at the arthouse, then getting dinner at a place by the lake.”

Thor nodded. “That sounds fun. Oh, and Loki?” he added as Loki was about to open the door. Loki braced himself. _Here it comes._

“Tell him you have a huge and very protective roommate who will smash him if he messes with you.”

Loki grinned at him. “No way in hell am I saying that,” he said.

Thor watched him go. He wanted Loki to have a good time on his date, he really did. But he also wanted to find this guy and tear him to shreds.

*****

The movie was good. Dinner was good. Matthew was good, even, but there was just nothing there. At least they mutually, silently, agreed on that. No one would have to make excuses or do any letting down. As he drove through the heavy night, Loki found himself hoping Thor would be awake when he got home. He wanted to talk to someone familiar. That was _all,_  he told himself.

He wasn’t, but he woke up at almost the same time as Loki in the morning, and peppered him with questions.

“So, you didn’t actually tell me about this guy before you took off last night,” Thor started. “How was it? How was he? What does he do?”

“OK, Dad,” Loki said, making a face at Thor. “His name is Matthew, and he was nice. He goes to the art school downtown. It was fine,” he shrugged.

Thor snorted. “Sounds like you’re dying for a second date,” he said. Telling himself that he was most certainly _not_  jealous.

“I think we could both tell that one was enough. There wasn’t anything wrong, we just didn’t… we didn’t _click_ , you know? So there isn’t really any point.”

“Yeah,” Thor agreed. “So what does make you click? What do you look for in a guy?” Just friendly curiosity. The same as he’d ask any of his friends.

“It was actually my first date with a guy,” Loki admitted. “But what I like… somebody I can talk to. Somebody fun to be around. But that’s what everybody wants. I don’t know, I just know when it happens, you know?” he finished, looking at Thor. Thor, who looked so genuinely interested. Thor, his gorgeous roommate, who everyone loved not only because he was gorgeous but because he was genuinely interested in everyone, Loki reminded himself. Surely he wasn’t _personally_  interested. Not in Loki.

"Yeah," Thor nodded, looking at him. _I know exactly what you mean._

Loki swallowed hard. "So, what kind of people do you like to date?" he asked with forced casualness.

Thor shrugged. "I didn't really date in high school. I just focused on studying to get a good scholarship."

"You're not on a football scholarship? I assumed you were, everyone's talking about how you're already one of the big new stars." Loki looked surprised.

"No, I'm on an academic one. I was afraid if I was on one for football, they'd try to make me take the easy classes, and I just... I have to be the best. That won't happen unless I'm in the honors courses."

"What for?"

"I need to get into a top grad school, and it's getting really competitive."

"You’re not going to play pro?"

"No, I like football, but it's not what I want to do with my life. There was this fracking company that set up outside my town three years ago, and now some of my friends have to drink bottled water all the time, because their tap water catches on fire if you hold a match to it. So I want to try to find a safer way to get out the natural gas deposits."

“Oh. Wow. That sounds cool,” Loki offered. He actually thought it sounded like the most boring thing on earth, but at least it was well-intentioned. And he was a good liar when he needed to be.

“It is! Some people don’t understand how cool it is. But there’s this thing that’s getting developed right now, how it works is…” that was as far as Loki managed to get before it turned into a bunch of random words that sounded like English but he had no idea what they meant. So he smiled and nodded politely. At least they were off the topic of what Loki looked for in guys, because he was busy realizing that what he looked for was sitting right across from him.


	4. An Event Not As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that Thor really had specific plans anyway, but Fandral still managed to ruin them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Tell me about your roommate,” Odin said.

Loki was flopped on his bed, legs propped up on the wall and phone wedged by his chin. “He’s ok,” he said.

Odin laughed. “High praise.”

“No, he’s cool. He wants to do something with natural gas and replacing fracking or something.”

“That’s great, but it’s not a very glamorous plan for a teenager,” Odin teased, well aware of Loki’s own plans to write the great American novel by the time he was twenty. “How did he get interested in that?”

“He’s from this town where they did it and and now their water is all messed up.”

There was a sharp breath. “Where did you say he was from?”

“I don’t know, some place called Ashford, maybe. Ash-something.”

“Ashton?”

“Yeah, Ashton. What about it?”

“I remember when those drills went in. The company offered too much money for the people to refuse. It’s right in the middle of the poorest area in the state, one of the poorest in the country.”

Loki thought about the way Thor always knew how to mend his clothes, how he blew it off by saying it was better than having to go shopping. “Yeah,” he said.

“Look. I’m going to put some more money in your account, ok? Make sure that Thor doesn’t get left out of things because of money.”

“OK. Hey, Dad, I gotta run, class starts soon.”

“All right. I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

Loki didn’t have to ask why Odin was sending him money to see that Thor was included in things. Odin’s own family had been almost painfully poor, and it was only with a scholarship paired with a full-time job that he was able to get his own education. And his roommate from college, Nal, had made sure he was never left out, casually covering Odin’s share of the check when their group of friends went out for burgers or malts. Odin had long since repaid the debt, going on to found an immensely prosperous business with Nal. At least, that was how it was repaid on paper. In his heart, Odin saw Thor as his real chance to repay it.

Embarrassing as he could be, Loki had to admit his father was a good guy.

*****

It was quickly becoming clear that the room needed another place to sit. The beds were too cushy, the desk chairs too hard, and there was no good place to put the guests who dropped in and out of the room.

“I could get a couch with the money my dad sent, but we don’t really have space for one.” Loki had told Thor, flat-out, about the money from Odin, because he didn’t know what else to do. Fortunately, Thor had accepted it in the spirit it was intended, setting Loki’s mind at ease. ( _It's gratitude, not charity_ , Loki had said. _Well, it's still really nice of him_ , Thor had answered. _I'll pay it forward one day, when I can_.)

“We could bunk our beds,” Thor suggested. “If we put the beds on the far side of the room, and moved our desks back-to-back, we could put a couch where my bed is now.”

Bunking the beds proved much harder to do than to say, but after nearly an hour of laughed swearing, Loki’s bed was aloft. Thor had offered to take the top bunk but Loki declined politely as visions of beds collapsing on him in the night swam in front of his eyes.

They went couch shopping that weekend, to a store that dealt in discontinued furniture models. Loki made a beeline towards a deep purple velvet sofa with deep seats and plush cushions. Thor cocked an eyebrow until he sat down to try it out. “OK,” he said.

Neither one of them thought about the fact that it was deep enough that they could lie down on it together, as long as they (well, Thor) were on their sides. Nope. Thor didn’t discreetly bounce to test the strength of the springs. Loki didn’t check the care tag to make sure that it could be spot-cleaned with soap and water. None of that happened, and if anyone tried to say otherwise, they would deny everything.

*****

Thor and Fandral were sitting at in the student union, drinking sodas. Fandral had half an hour to kill before his last class of the day, and Thor was keeping him company. Loki came in and Thor waved, but Loki didn't see him through the crowds of people.

"So, what's it like to live with someone who's..." Fandral asked, waving his hand up and down.

"Who's what?" Thor asked.

"Who's gay. I mean, isn't it weird, knowing he might be checking you out all the time?"

Thor's jaw clenched. "For your information, Loki isn't gay. He's bi. I, on the other hand," he continued, his voice raising to a yell, "I am gay."

Silence fell over the room as people turned to stare, some of them snickering under their breath. Thor swore and got up, grabbing his bag and storming out.

He was just unlocking the door to their room when Loki caught up with him.

"Hi," Loki said, his voice uncertain.

"Hi."

"Um, are you ok? You're shaking."

"I'm angry. And that _really_  wasn't how I'd planned to come out." Thor threw himself down on his bed, letting his feet dangle rather than bothering with his shoes. 

"No, I believe you there. I had no idea you were gay." _Hopes, though, yes_.

"Oh. Yeah. Fandral made me so angry with something he said, and I just blurted that out without thinking."

"Is that why you never said anything about dating anyone?" Loki asked. "I mean, you knew about me, you had to know I wouldn't care..."

Thor laughed, relaxing a little. Talking to Loki always seemed to make things better.  "No, it was true that I didn't date in high school. I never said anything because, I don’t know. I guess I was so used to not talking about it that it seemed weird to start saying it."

“Oh. What did Fandral say that made you so mad?”

“It was… about you,” Thor said reluctantly. “He asked wasn’t I nervous about living with someone who was gay, but it was the _way_  he said it, too, like having a queer roommate was the worst thing in the world, and it was like he was talking about both of us even though he didn’t know it. And I thought things would be better here. I had to listen to that crap all the time in high school and just keep my mouth shut, and I thought when I got to college people would be more… I don’t know. More reasonable.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. You can probably play it off, though. Everybody thinks you’re way too nice to me, you can just say you said it to get Fandral to shut up about me.”

Thor looked at him a minute. Being around Loki always made him happy, and he hated that other people couldn’t see the warm person under the brusque shell.  “I’m not going to lie about who I am. If anyone brings it up I’ll tell them the truth. And the only people who think I’m too nice to you don’t know you like I do.”

Loki swallowed hard. He liked Thor way too much. That was dangerous; liking meant trusting, and that was a risk.

As for Thor, after the game that weekend, when he made four touchdowns - nearly the entire score for the game - no one seemed to care if he was straight, gay, or sexually attracted to french fries. They just wanted him happy enough that he would never, ever, consider transferring schools.  

  
Fandral apologized, too, and it sounded like he really meant it. So Thor only punched him once.


	5. Good Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent's Weekend and a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed at the response to this story! Thank you so much, everyone. :)

Parent’s weekend was the first weekend in October. Odin arrived first, lugging two grocery bags of food. “I know how you eat, Loki,” he said. “Half of this is for Thor.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor eats as much as I do, Dad.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Odin said, leaning over Loki and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Where should I put this stuff?”

“Here, I’ll take it. You have a seat. You bought the couch, after all.”

Odin instead stood at the window, glad to be on his feet after driving so long. His interest pricked when a noticeably pretty woman walked up to the dorm. Unaccompanied. He was even more interested when she showed up at the door, asking if this was Thor’s room.

“Hi! Yeah, come in. I’m Loki. Thor’s class ends in about five more minutes, if you want to wait. Or I can show you which way he walks home, if you want to meet him.” 

It was getting chilly outside, and Frigga elected to have a seat on the sofa. Suddenly Odin decided that sitting seemed like a good idea, after all. And it wasn't just that Frigga had long blonde curls with streaks of silver, and twinkling eyes. Odin didn't know much about _her_ , but he had heard quite a lot from Loki about Thor. Enough to know that she had raised a great kid under very difficult circumstances.  Finding out that he liked looking at someone he already respected promised to make this weekend even better than he'd expected.

“This is my dad, Odin.”

Frigga smiled and shook his hand. Odin was rather handsome, she thought. His hair and beard were graying, and he had an eyepatch. The remaining eye was a warm blue. He looked rather like someone who was used to being the center of attention, yet without any arrogance. His manners seemed as effortlessly pleasant as his son's, too.

 They chatted casually while Loki busied himself putting away the food. He was particularly pleased to see the four huge bags of hot Cheetos. (It was hard to find spicy food in this town; he’d found watered-down tabasco at more than one restaurant.) They were the first things Thor saw as he entered the room.

“Hot Cheetos! Tell me you’re gonna share those, man,” he boomed.

“He is,” Odin said, standing up to shake Thor’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Thor said politely, before gathering Frigga into a massive hug. “Mom!”

“It’s so good to see you, my dear,” she told him.

They stood around awkwardly for a moment. Loki broke the silence by ripping into a bag of cookies and shoving two in his mouth. “Ooo!” said Thor, taking a handful himself.

“I think we can take a hint,” Odin said dryly. “Shall we have dinner together?”

Frigga agreed, shoving the cookies away from Thor before he could eat any more. “Vegetables first,” she told him.

Thor just grinned at her.

Loki suggested they go to the Middle Eastern place near campus. Both their parents had managed to find decent parking spaces that they were reluctant to give up, and it was both his and Thor’s favorite place within walking distance.

Along with individual entrees, they ordered the appetizer sampler platter. “It lets you taste a little of everything,” Thor explained. _A little_  turned out to be somewhat inaccurate. By the time the main course arrived, Frigga and Odin felt like they might explode. Their kids happily took over their plates.

“They’re like a pair of twin black holes,” Odin told Frigga.

“If they’re not careful, they’re going to get caught in each other’s gravity, and be stuck together forever,” she agreed.

Thor looked at Loki, his eyes closed in bliss as he sucked kabob sauce off his fingers, his long black lashes dusting across the most delicate freckles he’d ever seen. _That sounds like heaven_ , he thought.

*****

Frigga yawned. “I’d better get going,” she said reluctantly. “My hotel’s almost an hour drive.”

“Why are you staying so far, Mom?” Thor asked.

“Everything in town was booked by the time I called. Whiteshore was the nearest I could find.”

“That’s terrible!” Odin said. “Over the whole weekend, that’s four hours of driving you could be spending with Thor. Why don’t you take my room, and I can stay on the couch here?”

“Oh, it’s kind of you, but I couldn’t,” she demurred.

“You can, you will. If the boys don’t mind?” he added, looking quizzically at them. Loki seemed a trifle pained, but Thor was happy and beamed at Odin. He really missed Frigga, and four more hours would be very welcome. “There, it’s settled. You call your hotel and cancel, and I’ll call mine and tell them that you’ll be checking in instead of me.”

She hesitated a moment, then smiled. “That’s very kind of you.”

*****

The two sets of families ended up spending the entire weekend together. Thor and Loki both realized it as they watched their parents walking down the stairs together. They also realized how much they had liked it.

Odin walked Frigga to her car. “So, I was thinking maybe we should exchange numbers?” he said. “In case of emergencies, or something.”

She smiled as she gave him a piece of paper with her number already written on it. “ _Or something_  sounds good to me.”

*****

A few days after parent’s weekend, they were half-studying, half-lamenting that they were out of Cheetos.

“Hey, guys,” Steve knocked on their open door as he leaned in.

“Hey, Steve, come in,” Thor said, gesturing towards the couch with his head.

“I gotta ask a favor,” he sighed, sinking back into the cushions. “A bunch of RA’s got roped into helping with the substance-free Halloween party, and Student Housing told us we have to get at least twenty percent of the student body to attend as part of our work for the month.”

‘Shit,” Loki said. _No one_ went to the substance-free party. Not even the people who lived on the substance-free floor. Not even long enough to grab free sodas to use as mixers. It was that universally shunned.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “And we thought, if one of the star football players told people he was going to be there, that might do it.”

“You want _me_  to go?” Thor asked. “It’s the worst party of the year. I was warned before I even applied here.”

“It doesn’t have to be all night,” Steve pleaded. “Just come for a while, and tell people that you’re going to be there. That’s all I ask.”

“That sounds ok, I-”

Loki cut him off. “What does Thor get in return?” he demanded, crossing his arms.

Steve sighed again. “I’ll do your laundry for a month?” he offered Thor.

“Loki’s, too,” Thor said.

“Deal,” Steve answered quickly, making sure Loki couldn't interject with more demands. He beat a hasty retreat before Thor had the chance to change his mind.

“Well, I guess we’re going to a Halloween party,” Thor said.

"We? There’s a club in the city I wanted to go to.”

“Oh, come on, Loki! It’s your laundry too,” Thor begged.

Loki rolled his eyes. “All right. We’re going to need costumes, I suppose.”

“Yeah… hey! Let’s be superheroes! No, no wait! _Viking_  superheroes!”

Loki snorted. “Viking superheroes?” he said dryly.

“Yeah, with freaky helmets and everything.”

It sounded like a terrible idea. They were sure to look ridiculous. But Thor looked so excited at his idea, Loki reluctantly agreed. “But I get to be a villain. I’ll be your nemesis.”

“Deal.”

“I’ll ask Darcy if she can go shopping with us, she’s in a costume design class. I’ve seen some of the stuff she does with things from the thrift store.”

*****

That weekend, when the three of them were in the checkout line, Loki found himself seriously doubting this decision. Darcy’s arms were filled with old curtains, and Thor  a couple of knit hats in one hand and a huge toy cow in the other. A plastic lawn flamingo dangled from Loki's hand. He held it away from him, trying to look like they weren't really together.

“Trust me,” Darcy said. “A couple of hours, a hot glue gun, and a can of spray paint, and you’ll look awesome.”

****

Amazingly, she turned out to be right. She put them both in their tightest black clothes and gave each of them a cape. Thor’s was bright red, and Loki’s was black with green lining. She had cut up the plastic animals, taking the wings from the bird and the horns from the cow, and glued them onto the hats, then spray-painted everything gold.

“How do I look?” Thor asked, posing.

“You look good,” Loki answered. _Too bad the cape hides your ass_. “You look even bigger, if that’s possible.”

Thor snorted. “You look good, too,” he offered. _It would be even better if the cape didn’t cover your ass, though._   “You look… not bigger, but imposing. Even with the cow horns,” he teased.

Loki had protested being the one with the cow horns, but Darcy argued that they could be used to gore people, and any decent villain would want all possible weapons at his disposal. He didn’t agree, but he also couldn’t think of something else to replace them with, and Thor refused to trade.

*****

Thor’s reputation was enough to get a good turnout at the party. Even better, it seemed like along with threatening the RA’s, the administration had put more effort into making it be actually fun this year. They brought in a DJ, who turned out to be pretty good (not as good as the one at the club Loki was missing, but still ok), and there were carnival games in addition to dancing.

They got tons of compliments on their outfits, and lots of people wanted pictures. Pictures of the two of them together, mostly, and as the night went on they got sillier and sillier with their poses, daring each other to laugh. The best pose took several people to set up, but it was worth it - they managed to hang Loki upside down on the velcro wall with Thor beneath him, leaping upward, like they were flying at each other. The best moment was when the velcro gave way, and Loki fell on top of Thor in a tangle of limbs and helmets.

Before they knew it, it was three and the party was shutting down.

It was the best Halloween ever.


	6. The Big Game and the Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants Loki to see the big game. He does *not* want him to see that pretty red-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The weekend before Thanksgiving was a home game, the biggest one of the year. Lake State played Northern U., their near-legendary rival. It felt like the whole campus was excited. The whole campus except Loki.

“You have to come!” Thor told him.

“I haven’t come to any of your other games, I'm not that into football. I didn’t think you cared,” Loki shrugged. 

Thor couldn’t say how much he cares. So instead he said, “we’ve had a ton of away games, and I don’t expect you to go to those. All our home games were before we were really friends. But you have to come to this one!”

Loki softened. “I’ll go if I can find someone to sit with.”

Thor grinned at him. “No problem.” He was back in three minutes, Tony following behind him.

“Hey Spooks, I heard you need a game buddy. Your usual friends too busy haunting the cemetery to go?”

“Only because they died from breathing when they walked past your room,” Loki answered.

“Yeah, cuz they knew life was all downhill after that,” Tony retorted. “Anyway, Steve got a block of tickets for the floor, you better go tell him you want one before they’re all claimed.”

Loki shot a glance at Thor as he left the room. “You owe me for this.”

Tony laughed as they watched him leave. “He’s not going to have a clue what’s going on.”

“No, he won’t,” Thor agreed.

“Why do you care so much that he goes?”

_I want to show off. I want him to see me win._  “It’s the big game of the year, he shouldn’t be left out. Even if he doesn’t follow everything it’ll still be fun.”

“It’ll be fun if we can find an upperclassman willing to buy for everyone.”

“Your support means so much to me, Tony.”

“I have my priorities.”

“Just make sure he enjoys himself, ok?”

“Find someone to buy me tequila and you got a deal.”

*****

Tony was going to sit next to Loki at the game, but when Loki caught a whiff of what it was that Tony poured so liberally into his Big Gulp, he wrinkled his nose and moved to sit between Steve and Sif. Loki liked Steve; some people avoided him because he was so straight-laced that it made them uncomfortable, but Loki didn’t mind. You knew exactly what you got with him, and Loki liked that in a person.

It turned out that Steve didn’t know any more about football than Loki did. He’d just organized this because he thought it was important for the floor to support each other.

“I can explain it to you guys, if you want,” Sif offered, staring intently at the field as the kickoff approached.

“Just tell me when Thor does something good,” Loki said.

“That works for me, too,” said Steve.

Sif nodded her head, already engrossed in the initial skirmish.

Loki stared blankly as the little figures ran up and down the field for what felt like no more than ten seconds at a time before they would all stop and get into some formation again. He started to pass the time by thinking about what, exactly, Thor owed him for sitting through this, when Sif jabbed her elbow in his side. She did it hard, and without apology. She was one of Loki’s favorite people at Lake State; like Steve, you knew exactly what you got.

“Look at Thor,” she said, pointing. “He’s about to make a touchdown.”

“Oh,” said Loki blankly.

“He’s about to score a lot of points,” she said.

“Oh! Good.”

As the game went on, Loki got sucked into the mood against his own will. They were seated right in the middle of the home side of the stadium, and the crowd all around him kept cheering, and when someone started up a chant of _Thor! Thor! Thor!_  he was happy to join in.

Thor kept his mind on the game, until that moment. When he heard his name, though, he looked up in the stands. He scanned the masses of people until he found a tall, dark-haired figure. Was that… it was hard to see that far up. Yes, it was. It was Loki, and he was cheering too. Thor saw that and knew they would win.

*****

They did win, and it was, as usual, largely due to Thor. Loki refused to go to the after-party, though. “Seriously, Thor? It’s one thing to watch the game. But the after-party is just going to be people talking about the same few things over and over.” And as much as he had reluctantly enjoyed watching the game, it had completely exhausted him to be around that many yelling, excitable people. _No_  party sounded good right now, except a very exclusive party of Loki and Netflix. Thor was disappointed, but he accepted it; he’d seen enough occurrences of Loki getting worn out from too much company.

*****

Loki and Natasha were just leaving their Russian lit class when Thor bounded up to them. “Loki! I’m bringing home cookies!” he announced happily, before hurrying off to his next class.

They watched him go, both of them enjoying the rear view. “So, are you two like a thing?” she asked.

“No, we’re just roommates,” Loki scoffed.

“Like hell you are,” she said. “You were checking out his ass just like I was.”

“Well, we’re still just roommates,” he said quietly.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

It was the first time he’d acknowledged his feelings to anyone. Natasha didn’t talk a whole lot, but when she did, she always seemed to know the right thing to say. Even when it was just _I’m sorry_. Because what else could you say to someone who’s falling for their roommate, when half the campus has already done the same thing? When that roommate has the pick of anyone he wants? And anyway, how do you tell something like that to the person who has to live with you, knowing how weird it would be for them to learn it? Thor hadn’t given any hint of his interest, and Loki didn’t want to risk what they already had. Thor was a good friend, and Loki wasn’t stupid enough to risk ruining that.

Loki looked at her and smiled sadly. “Thanks.”

And that was the moment Thor turned back to wave to Loki, and saw him smiling at the pretty red-haired girl that he seemed to be with more and more over the course of the term. 

*****

“So, that girl I saw you with today…” _I hope she goes on an exchange program and never comes back._

“Natasha?”

“Yeah. She’s really pretty.”

“Mmm. She’s cool. I like her boyfriend, too,” Loki answered absently. “Why?”

_Oh, no reason. I certainly wasn’t jealous._  “You should ask them over for a movie,” Thor tells him. “I bet she’d like that one we watched last weekend.”

“Alexander Nevsky? Yeah, she probably would. Let’s wait a while, though, ok? We just saw it.”

“OK.”

  
  
  



	7. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor convinces Loki to join him at a party in a dorm with a certain reputation. When they leave to walk home, events ensue.

“You want to go to the party in Wallace tomorrow?”

Loki gave Thor a wry look. “Can you honestly picture me at a Wallace party?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. You have to do _something_  to celebrate the end of our first semester.”

“Like anyone wants me there, anyway. It’s not really my crowd,” he huffed.

“Don’t I count?” Thor gave Loki a winning grin. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. Just say you’ll go.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll go.”

“Awesome.”

*****

Thor moved easily through the crowded room, his warm hand tugging at Loki’s arm as he worked his way towards the drinks table. Everyone had a smile for him, after the way the last game of the season had gone, and several people even said hi to Loki. Apparently the penumbra of high football scores is large enough to cover dark sheep roommates, Loki thought wryly. He said hi back to the people he recognized from classes and ignored the rest.

The guy making drinks - Thrym, Thor remembered, a total shit -  about tripped over his own tongue offering to mix Thor something. “Um, I gotta think a minute. Loki, you go ahead,” he said.

Loki gave Thrym a smug grin. It was too hard for him to pointedly ignore someone when the football star was being nice to them, but it was written all over his face how much he did _not_  want to be making cocktails for the star’s _roommate_. So he amused himself with request after request that he knew the mouth-breather wouldn’t be able to make. Finally he asked for a rum and coke. “If you know how,” he added sweetly.

Thor’s burst of laughter and his burly arm thrown around Loki’s shoulders headed off whatever retort Thrym was about to make. They got their drinks and wandered around the room together. Loki had fully expected to stay glued to Thor’s side all night having a miserable time, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that several people from his classes came up to chat with him. Only a few of them seemed like they were using him to meet Thor, even, which was amazing.

Thor lost track of the time as he always did when he was celebrating, until the alarm on Jane’s phone rang while they were talking.

“Oh no!” she gasped. “I have to leave for the airport in an hour and I haven’t even started packing! I’m so sorry, I gotta go!”

She ran out, leaving Thor wondering what time it was. Frigga would be there by lunchtime to pick him up, and he wanted enough sleep to be able to at least pretend he wasn’t totally hung over. He looked around for a clock… crap. It was almost four. He tracked down Loki, who was easier to find now that the party was starting to thin out. He found him talking to an overly-intense looking guy in a black turtleneck. One guess - they were talking about… Sartre? Damn. No, it was Camus. Close enough. And _they_  weren’t talking so much as the guy had a running commentary going.

“Hey, Thor,” Loki said when he finally was able to get a word in.

Thor wished there were some way the floor would cave in just beneath the turtle-necked guy so they could be alone for a minute. “I just realized what time it is, I have to go to bed now if I’m going to get any sleep before my mom gets here. So, um, I just wanted to say, if you’re asleep when I get up, have a good break.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Loki said. “My dad is supposed to get here earlier than your mom is. I better walk back with you. Sorry, Fynn,” he said, turning to turtleneck-guy, “I better split. We’ll catch up next term, yeah?”

Fynn gave Thor a supercilious look, nodded sharply to Loki, and faded away.

“What was that?” Thor asked after they were safely out of earshot. “Your dad isn’t picking you up.”

“No, but Mike didn’t know that.”

“I thought you said his name was Fynn?”

Loki snorted. “No, he _goes_  by Fynn. His name is Mike. He just thinks Fynn sounds cooler. He spells it with a y and everything.”

They were slow as they walked across campus, back to their dorm; neither one wanted to get there, to have to say goodnight and go to sleep and get up and leave. Six weeks. Break was six whole weeks. Their talk was as rambling as their walking. Loki admitted that maybe Wallace wasn’t a dorm full of nothing but the sort of people who use Cliff Notes instead of reading, Thor agreeing that yeah, some of them probably did.

About halfway back, Loki grabbed Thor’s hand and interrupted him with a gasp. “Look, Thor!”

Shooting stars weren’t an uncommon sight here, in the long winter nights, and the campus only dimly lit, but this one made a long arch across the sky, and it was bright green rather than the usual white.

Thor smiled at it. “You should make a wish,” he said, turning to Loki.

They both realized at the same time that Loki was still holding his hand. That Thor’s skin was hot under Loki’s. That Loki wasn’t letting go, that Thor wasn’t shaking him off. That whatever happened now might change things in a way that couldn’t be undone.

Thor stepped closer and began to tilt his head, brings his lips towards Loki’s.

“Wait, Thor-” Loki stammered. This was either the smartest or the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life, he was sure of it. “I’m not sure this is a good idea, not while we’re roommates. If it doesn’t work out…” his voice trailed off.

And he was right. Thor knew that, even though he didn’t want to. So he reluctantly agreed. “OK. Still friends, though?”  he said sadly, stepping back.

“Friends,” Loki said. He moved his hand away.

They walked back to their room in silence.

*****

In the morning, it was easier to pretend nothing had happened. They woke up just in time to run to the dining hall for breakfast, grabbing bagels to eat as they threw random stuff into their suitcases.

Thor was down the hall when Frigga arrived at their room. “Loki, dear,” she said, giving him a hug. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too, Mrs. Nordenfalk,” he said. He meant it. Loki wasn’t big into hugging, but coming from Thor’s mom, it felt right.

“Frigga,” she reminded him, giving his cheek a teasing pinch.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, you don’t need to apologize for having manners. But you _are_  welcome to call me Frigga.”

Thor burst into the room before Loki had the chance to agree. “Mom!”

Frigga held him by the arms and stepped back to sweep a critical eye over him. “What are they feeding you? You’re bigger every time I see you.”

“It’s all the gorilla chow,” he said seriously. “The new strategy is to turn the whole team into silverbacks.”

“I knew it! Loki, you’ll keep an eye on him for me, won’t you? Make sure he stays human?”

He laughed, nodding.

They said their goodbyes, and they even hugged, and it was barely awkward at all.

*****

They texted almost constantly over break. Every time something happened to remind one of the other, they’d send a note or a photo. And everywhere they looked, there were reminders. A crow, its wings as glossy black as Loki’s hair. A clap of thunder as low and rumbling as Thor’s voice.  Frigga buying a tub of Loki’s favorite ice cream. Loki at work, finding a sheet of stained glass the exact color of Thor’s eyes.

It was almost enough to make Loki regret not kissing Thor that night. Almost. But this was better, to know that he was just as much in Thor’s thoughts as Thor was in his. That Thor hadn’t simply turned to him because he was there, convenient. Thor had turned to Loki _because_  he was Loki. And break was almost over. Eight more days, and they would be together.

  
  



	8. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things are worth the wait.

Loki got back to campus first. He was slumped on the couch, reading, when he heard the door. He took a deep breath and stood up to face Thor, whose face was pink with chill. “Thor,” he breathed.

“Loki.”

They were a silent a moment. “Is your mom coming in?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, she’s trying to find somewhere to park long enough to stay and have a late lunch with us,” Thor said.

“So she’ll be a few minutes.”

“Yeah.”

Loki tried to will his shaking hands to settle. “Thor… I was thinking. After the Wallace party, that stuff we agreed to.”

“Mmm?” Thor’s heart was in his throat. It was impossible to talk, almost impossible to breathe.

“Can we, just…?” His voice was pleading. He held out his palm, fingers spread, like he was watching sand sift away.

Thor just stared at him. _Shit, shit, shit, this was a mistake, Loki, you idiot, he didn’t want-_  And then Thor stepped close to him. Too close for someone who _didn’t want_. And then their lips were together, so light, the touch feeling like barely more than a breeze at first. Loki pressed harder, slowly shifting his head to vary the sensations as their mouths glided back and forth. Thor clutched at the back of Loki’s shirt, balling the fabric up in his fists before relaxing his hands and starting to slide the palms up his burning skin.

“Wait- wait, Thor, stop,” Loki said. He wasn’t entirely sure of the reason for his own hesitance; with everyone before Thor, he’d been happy to tear his clothes off and hop into bed as soon as he met someone. But this was different. Thor was different. Thor _mattered_ , and that was a little bit frightening, and very new.

“You don’t want to?” Thor asked, letting go quickly. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted-”

Loki cut him off. _Oh God, yes he wanted, that brief feel of Thor’s hands against his skin had been electric-_   “I did. I mean, I do. It’s just, we only have one first time for everything. I want to stretch them out. Make them last. Is that ok?” His stomach was full of anxious butterflies, worried that it won’t be.

“Of course it’s ok,” Thor said. “It’s good.”

“You sure?” Loki looked at him, hesitant.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thanks.”

What Thor was: _Horny_. Eager to run his hands along Loki’s skin, to learn if it felt as impossibly smooth as it looked. To learn if it tasted of the same spices that hung in the air when Loki walked. To know the sound of Loki’s breathing as Thor learned these things.

What Thor was not: An asshole.

So he caught Loki gently by the chin. “Hey,” he said, “you don’t have to thank me for not being a jerk. I think if we’re going to be… whatever we’re going to be, that should just be a given, for both of us.”

“OK.” Loki could handle that.

“And I also think that if today is for enjoying our first kisses, then that’s what we should do,” Thor murmured, lowering his lips back to Loki’s. Thor’s lips were so soft as they brushed across Loki’s, grabbing onto his own lower lip and nuzzling at it. The moment their lips parted and their tongues slid together was heady, dizzying, and Loki was beginning to regret saying that he wanted to take things slow when there was a knock on the door.

“Crap, it’s my mom,” Thor said, breaking off reluctantly.

Loki hurriedly straightened his shirt as Thor opened the door, hoping that they didn’t look too obvious.

“Loki, it’s good to see you again,” she said, kicking the last of the snow off her boots outside their door. “Have you eaten?”

“I have, but thank you,” he said, trying desperately to keep his breathing under control.

“Have you eaten second lunch?”

He grinned. Thor’s family had taken the ‘second breakfast’ from the Lord of the Rings movies and applied the principle to every meal of the day, and Loki wholeheartedly approved. “Nope.”

They went out for pizza. Thor and Loki shared two large pies, while Frigga ordered a personal pizza for herself. “It’s the only way I can be sure of getting anything,” she told them pointedly. She was right; there were no leftovers.

“I’m sorry I have to leave so early,” she said when they got back to the dorm. “I have a horribly early meeting in the morning, and I need to hit the sack as soon as I get home.”

“We understand, mom,” Thor told her.

 _We_ , thought Loki.

*****

“Now then,” Thor said, turning to Loki as soon as they heard the elevator doors shut, “where were we?”

Loki didn’t stop Thor from holding him close as they kissed, or from running his hands over Loki’s clothed torso. In fact, when Thor paused to ask if it was ok, Loki hadn’t even answered, not in words. He just made a sound that was _awfully_  close to a purr. The low sound poured through Thor’s body and made every nerve come alive. He knew instantly that a life spent devoted to making Loki make that noise would be a life well spent.

For someone who hadn’t really done this before, Thor was an amazing kisser. Or maybe he just sensed what Loki craved, butterfly-light brushes of their lips intermingled with hard, demanding pressure, Thor growling into his open mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other and Thor’s hand curled around the back of his head. Loki had lost all sense of time, they could have been kissing since the beginning of the world and keep kissing until it ended, but he was aware of the way that he was growing heavy, his weight wanting to drag them to the floor together.

All that internet research seemed to be paying off, Thor thought dimly as Loki’s body slowly melted against his. He must not be doing too badly. As for Loki, his lips felt like utter heaven against Thor’s own. He had always thought of kissing as just a prelude to sex, but he had been so completely wrong. Not that he wouldn’t be happy if this turned into a prelude to sex - no, he’d be thrilled if Loki changed his mind about that - but he’d never thought about the potential it had to be so good on its own. Loki had draped his arms over Thor’s shoulders and his hands were lazily tousling Thor’s hair as they kissed. Thor had one arm around Loki’s waist, the other braced across his back, taking more and more of Loki’s weight.

“Let’s sit down,” Thor murmured, his lips tickling across Loki’s as he spoke.

“Mmmm,” Loki answered. Thor decided to take it as agreement, and carefully walked Loki backwards until the backs of his legs hit the couch. Loki sank down on the center cushion, leaving the end for Thor, who quickly followed. They nestled together into the rich plush, staring at each other a moment in wonder before their lips met again. Now that Loki didn’t need to be held up anymore, their hands were free, and they took full advantage.

Loki twirled his fingers in Thor’s hair before running his hand slowly down along Thor’s neck, rubbing his thumb against the throbbing pulse, and then down to his chest. The thick sweater did little to hide how beautifully sculpted it was. How beautifully Thor had sculpted it, he reminded himself. It hadn’t simply happened, Thor had made it happen inadvertently as he worked to be a better football player. Just as he had unknowingly made all this happen with his texts over break.   _Hey, I just heard that song you like on TV, it’s the theme song for some show my cousin was watching_ , or _You should be here, you freak, Mom got rum raisin ice cream and it’s disgusting, you’d love it_.

Thor cupped Loki’s jaw in his palm, marvelling at how even his stubble was soft. If he had never touched Loki except lightly - his skin, his hair, his face - he might have thought him to be as cushiony as their sofa. But he had seen those whipcord muscles so many times when he was trying be seem casual, forcing himself not to stare while also trying not to be too obviously avoiding the sight of Loki undressed. He felt them, long and sinuous, through Loki's thin shirt. Loki’s body, so very different from Thor’s own, was delicious, and he wanted it. He wouldn’t pressure, but God, he wanted it.  So when Loki gave a breathy sigh and leaned against him, Thor let his weight carry them both gently down.

Loki wasn’t entirely aware of how he ended up laying half on top of Thor, but he wasn’t about to argue, either. The solidity of Thor’s torso would certainly be uncomfortable if only their bodies didn’t fit together so perfectly. But they did. Thor shifted slightly, bringing their faces together, nuzzling at Loki’s lower lip. Loki felt almost delirious as Thor’s hands ran over his back, down his sides, along his arms, following the way his muscles wrapped over one another. Thor’s erection was pressed hard against his stomach and he let his eyes flutter shut, imaging how it would feel to slide his lips over it. He had always carefully avoided looking when Thor changed, and it was thrilling now to learn how long it was, and how thick. How hard it was, and how that was for him.

This was all so new and perfect, thought Thor. And confusing - he wanted, desperately, to undress Loki and carry him to bed, and at the same time he wanted to keep kissing forever.  Loki’s reddened lips were just made for this, Thor thought, but then he pictured them around his cock, or opened wide in gasps of pleasure. It made him groan and pull Loki tighter against him, loving the gasp of surprise and want that it drew from him. So when his phone beeped the hour, he swore inwardly.

“Loki, the dining hall closes in fifteen minutes,” he said.

“Forget it. Let’s call for pizza,” Loki answered.

It was a small town. It had a small pizza place. So small, in fact, that the delivery driver had been their server at lunch. “Hi! I thought this order sounded familiar-” he began.

“Thank you,” Thor said, grabbing the pizza from his hands and swinging the door shut.

 

 


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki actually gets out of bed in time for breakfast. He's not going to make this a habit, but it's nice, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They ate their pizza as fast as humanly possible before sinking back onto the sofa, picking up where they left off, happily uncaring that they tasted like bell peppers and oil. It was still perfect. Their erections had softened while they ate, and with them, their bodies’ more intense demands. The driving urgency of their earlier kisses gave way to cozy, relaxed attentions. Thor’s arms fit so perfectly into the trimness at Loki’s waist. Everything fit together perfectly. In short, this was perfect. But eventually, nature will make her demands.

“Loki? I have to piss,” Thor said reluctantly.

Loki pouted at him before admitting that he did, too.

They stood up, taking a moment to look each other over and try to smooth out the more obvious hints of their day’s activities, before going to the bathroom down the hall. Loki was fighting a yawn as they got back to their room. “I think I have to go to bed, Thor,” he said.

“Okay,” Thor said. “Um- will you sleep with me, Loki?  _Just_  sleep, I mean,” he hurried to add.

Loki gave Thor’s bunk a longing look. “I don’t think we’ll fit very well,” he said.

Thor sighed. “No, you’re probably right. I barely fit in it by myself.” He gave Loki one soft, last kiss goodnight before he leaned over to shove his sheets out of the way. (Another good reason to put Thor on the bottom bunk; he actually made his bed every day. Loki never bothered, and being on the top finally gave him a good excuse for it.)

Loki admired the view for a moment before stepping onto the slat to hoist himself up. Thor caught hold of his pale foot just before it disappeared, and pressed his lips to the top. “Sleep well,” he murmured. “Dream about me?”

“I always do.”

*****

Thor woke first, as he nearly always did, and lay quietly in bed, listening to Loki’s peaceful breathing. It was warm and even and just the sound of it made Thor’s heart feel warm and tender. Protective. Loki’s breaths began to get shorter and deeper, followed by the creak of the springs as he shifted. A curtain of dark hair came into Thor’s view just before Loki’s face followed, hanging upside down.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” he said. He sounded much happier than he usually did in the morning.

His head disappeared and was replaced a few seconds later by his feet, then his legs, and then the whole of him as he slid to the floor. Thor shifted to his side and scooted back against the wall, throwing his blankets aside invitingly.

Loki snuggled in next to him with a purr. “This feels nice,” he said simply.

“It does.”

They rested their free arms easily over each other’s waists and looked at each other, their gazes long and happy. Loki’s eyes weren’t just green, Thor realized; there was a gray ring, and inside it there were rings of blue and yellow-green, with little brown flecks near the iris. There was barely any actual green at all.

“What color are your eyes?” Thor asked him.

Loki rolled them at him. “You’re the one who can see them,” he said.

“Yes, but I can’t tell. From further back they look green, but up close I don’t know what to call them.”

“They change in the light. My license says green, if that helps.”

“Because everyone’s license is completely accurate. I bet it says you’re a blond, too,” Thor teased.

“Red, actually,” Loki answered airily. “It looked great, of course, but it was too much work to maintain.”

Thor grinned and kissed him. It was affectionate and undemanding, just right for morning.

“Thor? What did you first think of me?” Loki was curious.

Thor collapsed against the wall with a sudden laughter. “When we met, you mean?”

Loki punched him in the arm. “Then, or before.”

“When I looked at your profile I thought you were the most smugly pretentious prick I’d ever come across in my entire life. Why? What did you think about me?”

“I thought you wouldn’t have two brain cells to rub together and that you spent your life chasing cheap beer and cheerleaders. I still can’t believe someone thought it was a good idea to put us together because of our birthdays.”

“Or maybe they were psychic.”

“That seems more likely,” Loki agreed, bumping their noses together. “So when did you start to like me?”

“Like you, or like-you-like-you?”

“Both. More when you liked-me-liked-me.”

“Actually, I’m not sure there was any difference,” Thor said, thinking. “I mean, obviously I knew you were hot the second I saw you in person - you need to change your profile picture, by the way - but it was the same things that made me want to be friends with you that made me want to be more than friends.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like your sense of humor. It’s so dry I think a lot of people don’t even realize that you’re being funny, when you are. You’re _so_  funny. Like the way you were baiting Thrym at the party last term, that was awesome.”

“Mmm. Tell me more,” Loki said, cuddling against him. “I like compliments.”

“I never would have guessed,” Thor answered wryly. “I just like being around you. When I’m having a bad day you make it better, and when I’m having a good day you make it awesome. You know after your date up in the city, when you said you just had to click with someone? I knew exactly what you meant. We click. I also think it’s cool how we have really different personality styles, but we can fit our lives together so that it works out for both of us. I don’t think a lot of roommates could do that.”

“I like that about you, too,” Loki said. “A lot of people think I’m weird, how I have to be by myself sometimes. And I like how you’re so popular, but instead of using it to be an asshole, you use it to be nice to people. Like, the first few weeks of the term, my Russian lit class had lunch together every day, and every single day, I watched you get your food and then sit down with someone who was eating alone. And you don’t make a big deal of it or anything, you just do it because you’re you.”

“But that’s nothing,” Thor said, confused. “I mean, I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“That’s what I mean,” Loki told him.

Thor looked at him. “You’re obviously crazy,” he said, “so I’m not even going to question you about it. Was that the first thing that made you like me?”

Loki shook his head. “I thought for sure you would stink up our room with some awful body spray. When we went down to my car to get the fridge, I got a whiff of your cologne, and I was so relieved that you smelled good,” he laughed.

“That was your first impression of me? That I didn’t stink?”

“That you smelled _good_ ,” Loki corrected. “And my second impression was when you bent over the trunk to get the fridge and I got to check out your ass.”

“Mmmm. I’m glad I met your standards,” he said, pulling Loki into a hug. “I hate to say this, but I have to get ready for class. Will you go to breakfast with me?”

“I don’t usually go to breakfast,” Loki said doubtfully.

“You usually _sleep_  through breakfast,” Thor corrected him. “But you’re awake.”

Loki sighed dramatically but got up, watching Thor slide out after him.

“How do you want to handle changing?” Thor asked awkwardly. “I mean, if we’re not getting naked together, but we live together…” his voice trailed off.

“Oh. Yeah,” Loki said. There was that to consider. “I guess just like the same as always?”

“OK. I’m going to go have a shower before we go eat.”

Loki nodded. “I need coffee first, I’ll shower when you go to class.”

Thor washed as quickly as he could, his eyes closed as he thought about the night before. By the time he rinsed off, imagining that the trails of water running down him were Loki’s sensitive fingers, his cock was erect with demanding want. He wrapped his hand around it and brought himself off quickly, thinking of how it would feel when Loki did this for the first time. He made sure the shower stall was clean before he turned off the water - there had been a special men-only floor meeting in which a darkly blushing Steve had had to ask the men to make sure that they cleaned up. Thor was sure he was not the culprit but it was a good reminder all the same.

Loki got dressed while Thor was showering, trying not to picture the beautifully sculpted body with water cascading down it. _Later_ , he told himself sternly. _Breakfast first._

As they made their way through huge stacks of pancakes, they realized just how little they’d talked the day before, and they had still barely caught up when Thor noticed that he was going to have to run for class. Loki barely resisted the temptation to slap him on the ass as he left. He did not resist the temptation to finish Thor’s breakfast.

Back in their room, he undressed, but before putting on his robe to go shower, he laid down in Thor’s bed. He’d wanted to do this for months, to feel his skin against Thor’s sheets, but it had always felt wrong before. But now he’d been invited in to it, and he couldn’t resist. They smelled of Thor’s cologne and simply of Thor, and his body responded. He rolled to his back and began to work himself, eyes fluttering shut as he thought of a broad golden hand doing this for him. His breath hitched as he arched his back and spilled. He cleaned up quickly and let himself fall back to sleep. Sleeping in Thor’s bed felt natural. Like home.

 


	10. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing that you care isn’t always romantic. But it’s always good. Plus, floor party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After class, Loki went to the student health center. He was the only person there without a limp, a cough, or something bloody, and he was thankful when they didn’t ask for anything besides his student ID card when he checked in. He’d rather not discuss the reason for his visit out here in the lobby. He was also thankful that people were called in by number, rather than by name.

The other people in the waiting room stared at him curiously. He glared back, his face well-schooled in haughtiness. He refused to be cowed by these plebians, not when he was simply being responsible. Still, he was glad to be called in quickly.

The nurse practitioner he’d been assigned to was comfortingly businesslike.

“What are we seeing you for today?” she asked, pen at the ready.

“I want an STD test,” he answered.

“We can do that,” she nodded. “Have you been contacted by a former partner to advise you of possible transmission?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” he said quickly. “And I’ve always tried to be really careful. But I’ve got a new partner now - or I will soon, anyway - and I wanted to make sure.”

She nodded again. “Smart move. We’ll do the standard spread of tests, and we should have the results on everything within three days. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No, I don’t think so.  -Oh! How will you let me know?”

“We normally send a letter through campus mail. Will that be all right?”

“That’ll be perfect.” _Anything_  but a phone call to their dorm room would be perfect.

*****

On the fourth day after the tests, Loki left early for class in order to check his mailbox without Thor. He ducked into the bathroom and tore it open impatiently, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the results. They were what he had expected, but seeing it in black and white was better. And now he had something to give Thor before he had to ask.

*****

Thor was stretched out in bed, listening to music and playing air guitar when Loki got home. Loki started to speak, but it was in the middle of one of Thor's favorite solos. “Just a sec, Loki, I have to play this-”

Loki sat on the side of the bed, looking amused.

“Just because you don’t have the soul of a musician is no reason other people can’t feel it,” Thor told him when he was done.

Loki gave him an affectionate smile and pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack.

“What’s that?” Thor asked, sitting up.

Out of the blue, an iron fist clenched his stomach. He’d been so happy to see the column of _Negatives_  on the letter, he hadn’t thought how to actually discuss this. “Um, you know how we’re getting closer? Physically, I mean?” Thor nodded. “There are some things we’re going to have to decide, and I wanted you to know this. It’s not to pressure you into a particular decision,” he added quickly. “It’s just something you should know.”

Loki handed Thor the paper. His brow crinkled a moment as he processed what it was. On the left was a column: syphilis, chlamydia, and on, all the things they’d been warned about in health class, and on the right, another column, each line reading _Negative_.

_Oh_. “You didn’t have to give me this, Loki,” he said. “I trust you.”

Loki looked sad as he leaned forward and stroked Thor’s hair gently. “Thor… I want us to stay together. God knows I do. But people want that a lot and it doesn’t always happen that way, and… you can’t trust people on this. Promise me?”

Part of Thor wanted to yell at Loki for treating him like he was stupid, like he was a child, when he already knew all this. Really, though, he knew that wasn’t what bothered him. What he wanted to yell at was the thought that there might be someone else for either of them, ever. And Loki wouldn’t ask for this promise if he didn’t care. So Thor nodded and said, “I promise,” even though it hurt.

But then Loki laid down next to him and kissed it all better.

*****

Classes were cancelled on Friday as a blizzard moved in. The dining halls stayed open for on-campus residents to eat, and it wasn’t too terrible having to make their way there for lunch, but by dinner no one really wanted to leave the dorm. Steve saved the day by going around the floor inviting everyone to a potluck. Their floor’s kitchen could only fit three people comfortably, but once it was figured out that a full third of the contributions were going to be packets of ramen noodles, it was agreed to put one person in charge of those.

“Tony?” Steve asked hopefully. “Could you do that?”

“Sorry, Steve, no can do. I’m the peppermint patty man.”

Steve heaved a sigh. “I _really_ don’t feel like reporting you, Tony. I’m just going to pretend that you’re talking about candy. But could you at least try to pretend that you’re not drinking in front of me? I’m supposed to bust underage drinkers.”

“Sure, I can try to pretend. I’ll warn you though, I’m a really bad actor.”

Sif ended up cooking the noodles, jabbing her elbow into Tony’s side when he got into her personal space at the stove - which he kept doing - while his roommate, Joseph, microwaved the huge bowl of frozen vegetables. Their floor had several broomball players, and they all kept bags of frozen peas on hand for when they fell and hurt themselves.

“I hate cooking,” Sif grumbled as she sat down next to Loki with her plate piled high with noodles and low with peas.

“Why’d  you offer to do it, then?” he asked.

She grinned. “Because I love annoying Tony,” she said.

Thor had surprised everyone by making cookies from a memorized recipe that turned out to be delicious. “My grandma used to bake these all the time,” he explained.

They went perfectly with the steaming cups of hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps that Tony passed out to everyone. Steve even took one himself, mumbling something about _this never happened_.

After a few cups, Cynthia even agreed to move her stereo to the lounge. She was a junior, double-majoring in journalism and music, planning to go into rock journalism, and she had the secondhand-but-stunning stereo to prove it.

And after a few more cups, people were dancing instead of sitting and listening. Thor suddenly realized he’d never seen Loki dance before. They’d spent the whole Halloween party goofing around. He tried not to stare too obviously, but the sight was magnetic. Loki was sinuous and graceful, and Thor could just imagine the way his body rippled and shifted under his heavy sweater. How it would look. How it would feel. How it would be when Loki moved like this above him.

 

Soon.

  
  
  
  
  


Down, boy.


	11. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say a couple’s first fight sets the tone for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was a week since they returned from break, eight days of heady, wondrous kissing. Loki had made no move to go beyond that, and Thor was letting him take the lead. In a way, Thor liked it. _I want us to stay together_ , Loki had said, and if he didn’t mean it, if he didn’t view Thor as something more than fun while they were roommates, he wouldn’t be taking things so slow.

But Thor was also a healthy young man, with a healthy young libido, and he really wouldn’t mind moving things along a little bit either. Nothing too obvious, nothing pushy. He gazed idly out the window, looking at the heavy snow that lay in a white and shimmering blanket over the world.

Perfect. Loki was sensitive to the cold. Thor could help him warm up.

Loki looked at Thor like he was crazy as he got himself bundled up to brave the outdoors. “You have got to be kidding,” he said. “There is no good reason to go out there.”

Thor grinned at him. “There’s one.”

By the time he got to the gym, Thor was starting to think that Loki had been right. But he made it there, and the walk back wasn’t bad at all. And it was definitely all worth it for the look on Loki’s face when he showed up back at their room holding up his prize.

“Look what I found in the storeroom at work a few months ago,” he said.

“Snowshoes,” Loki said blankly. “You seriously want me to go snowshoeing with you? Thor, it’s really cold out there, and I have homework.”

“How much do you have left for tomorrow?”

“Well, that’s done, but for Tuesday I have-”

Thor cut him off. “So there’s nothing else you _have_  to do today?”

“No, but that doesn’t change how cold it is.”

“Your new coat does, though. You look so gorgeous in it, I just thought… never mind,” Thor said, trying hard to sound dejected. It was true that Loki looked gorgeous in his new coat, the way the thick gray fake fur poured over his shoulders and his black curls spilled over it. He knew it, too.

Playing to Loki’s vanity was the right move.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Loki said, “I can hardly argue. But I’m not staying out too long.”

They ended up walking much farther than they had intended; once they got outside and the snowshoes strapped on, it was irresistible to be able to walk along on the top of the snow. And so few people had braved the weather, it was still largely smooth and unbroken except by their own odd dragging trails. They found themselves in the Arboretum, away from windows full of prying eyes.

Thor pressed Loki against a tree, wrapping his arms around the slender waist and kissing him softly.

“You do look gorgeous in this coat,” Thor said. “I wasn’t just saying that to get you to come out with me. I could look at you forever.”

Loki smirked at him. “That was kind of the idea.”

Their faces were reddened and their eyes sparkling with the cold, but Thor’s lips were warm as they kissed. Loki’s were not. They were freezing.

“Maybe we should be heading back, you’re getting awfully cold. Would you like my hat?”

But Loki shook his head. “That would ruin the look.”

“My scarf?” Thor said hopefully.

“Even worse.”

Loki did have gloves, though, which meant Thor should have been more careful about letting Loki fall behind. Instead, they were perhaps a block from their dorm when a snowball hit him in the back of his head. He whirled to retaliate and fell over as his snowshoes caught each other. Loki rushed past him, trying to get inside before Thor could get him back, but Thor was not a star quarterback for nothing. Loki was almost to the door when a huge snowball whomped the back of his head and began to trickle down the inside of his collar. He yelled in shock and turned - more carefully, after watching Thor go down - and sent another one flying.

Thor managed to get himself upright, and within moments the air was full of laughter and white streaks as snowball after snowball went sailing through the air. Loki finally called a truce when one hit him square in the face.

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” Thor said as he drew near. “I really didn’t mean to hit your face like that… I was aiming for your ear.”

“Just get these things off me,” Loki said, his teeth beginning to chatter. “I think my hands are too stiff.”

Thor undid both their snowshoes and opened the door for Loki, who had his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Thor said as they climbed the stairs.

“Thanks,” Loki managed to stammer.

Thor hurried ahead to put some water in the microwave, and the tea was starting to brew by the time Loki got to their room. He took off his coat, draping it over his desk chair to dry, but his hands were too stiff to unbutton his sweater. Thor helped him with that, only to find that his shirt underneath it was soaking wet where the snow had melted down around his neck, so he eased that off as well.

Loki's skin, where it had gotten wet, was an alarming shade of purple. "Look at you, Loki. Why didn't you stop sooner, you dork? " Thor said fondly, grabbing a towel.

"I didn't realize how cold I was getting," Loki gasped.

"Well, let's get you dried off, " Thor said, towelling him off vigorously, periodically checking to make sure his skin was warming up, before bundling him up in his heavy bathrobe and putting a mug of hot tea in his hands.

*****

Loki curled up on the couch, sipping his drink. Thor made himself a cup and sat next to him.

“I got you good,” Loki said meditatively.

“I got you better,” Thor answered.

“But you’re a football player. I think that it’s fair to say that, all things being relative, I won.”

“You mean I lose because I’m better?”

“It’s a cruel world,” Loki said.

“How about we call it a draw?”

Loki looked doubtful.

“I made you tea.”

“All right, a draw. You want to watch a movie? I think I’m done being lively for the day,” Loki said.

“Sure. I’ll get it, you stay under the blanket,” Thor said. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know. Something stupid. With warm weather.”

“Point Break?”

“Perfect.”

Thor started it on his computer and laid down on the couch, his head in Loki’s lap. Loki rested his free hand on Thor’s head, tangling his fingers in the blond hair. Once he finished his tea, he set his other hand on Thor’s firm stomach. Thor bent one arm to hold it in his own.

In the dusk outside, another hush of snow began to fall, but inside it was warm and light.

 

 

And so it happened that the first time Thor got to touch Loki's bared skin - a moment he had fantasized about for months - passed by, and his only thought was one of concern for Loki's well-being. In retrospect, he will see that this was the moment he knew everything. But he doesn't see it yet. He is young, and this is all so new.

 

 


	12. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for tests isn't quite so bad with the right sort of study partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The first week of classes moved quickly, partly because they were new and exciting, and partly because of the Friday cancellation. The second week was quick as well, as people really began to settle down to their studies. But this was the third week, and things were beginning to slow down. Make that ‘things were beginning to drag.’ Loki already had a test at the end of the week, and to make it worse, it was in a class he didn’t even want to take. He was only taking intro to astrophysics because it was one of the few classes that met the science requirement that didn’t have labs. Loki guarded his time outside class jealously, and wasn’t willing to devote it to lab work if he could possibly help it.

But just now, lab time was looking much better than a test on spectral physics and stellar parallax. He really didn’t care at all about calculating the distance of other stars or figuring out their compositions. And it didn’t help things that Jane was in the class, and insisted on sitting next to him. She, of course, loved it. She would, the revolting tick.

He groaned and rested his head on his arms, messing the papers that were spread across his desk. “What’s the matter, baby?” Thor asked, coming up behind him and squeezing his shoulders.  

Loki sat up and leaned his head back against Thor’s belly, staring up at him. “It’s this test. On the single most boring section of the single most boring class at this entire school.”

“Jane said it was fascinating. She said I should drop bio and add it.”

“Oh, that was the other thing I forgot to complain about. It’s got the single most boring person sitting right next to me, too.”

“I don’t see what you have against Jane, Loki.”

Loki huffed. “First off, she’s boring. Second, she actually gets excited about this horrible class. And third…” he trailed off.

“Third?” Thor prompted.

“She’s still trying to use me to get to you.”

Thor laughed. “Don’t be silly. Jane knows I’m out. Everybody does.”

“She thinks that you can be _persuaded_. I just know it.”

“Well, I can’t. You don’t need to be jealous,” Thor said, bending forward to kiss Loki upside down.

“I’m not jealous,” Loki said peevishly.

“Good. Because there’s no need at all. Not of Jane or anybody,” Thor told him, running his hands down Loki’s sides slowly.

Loki reached his arms up and around Thor’s neck, giving him an awkward hug. “I’m glad,” he said.

“Come on. I’ll quiz you, and you get a reward each time you get something right.” Thor tugged Loki out of his desk chair to his feet.

“What kind of reward?”

Thor grinned at him. “You have choices,” he said, digging in his backpack. “You can have kisses or… chocolates,” he said, pulling a small box out and showing it to Loki. All dark chocolates, his favorite. It also meant they were all for Loki; Thor preferred milk chocolate.

“Take turns?” Loki said hopefully.

Thor’s grin widened at the look on Loki’s face. “Well…. ok,” he said. He sat down on the couch and put the open box of chocolates on the small end table next to him. Loki sat down on his lap, facing him and straddling his thighs while Thor held the prep sheet off to one side where Loki couldn’t see it.

He ran through the list of questions. Thor kept popping chocolate after chocolate into Loki’s demanding mouth. It seemed like he might eat the whole box - he didn’t get tired of the sweetness, just kept making lascivious mmmm’s and licking Thor’s fingers with each piece. Thor did alternate them with kiss after kiss, also on a very demanding mouth. These, Thor already knew he wouldn’t tire of. By the time they neared the end of the questions, Loki’s kisses tasted like heaven and he was wiggling deliciously against Thor.

“Umm… twenty-two degrees?” Loki guessed for the last question.

“Sorry, baby, it’s twenty-three,” Thor said. “But if you took this test today, you’d get a B plus, I think that’s worth one more reward,” he continued, pulling Loki down to his lips.

Loki pressed up against him, sliding his left arm over Thor’s shoulder and letting his right hand cup Thor’s cheek as his breathing picked up. He ground their hips together, grinning as Thor groaned, “Oh, God, Loki,” and bucked up in response. Thor’s strong arms wrapped around him, one hand kneading his ass while the other ran over his back, pulling him close. They slowly made their way to his waist, and light fingers eased just inside his shirt, stroking the line of skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

Thor felt like he could almost have come from the soft gasp Loki made when he ran his fingers across bare skin. It was breathy and needy and almost brutally erotic. He moved his hands upwards slowly, almost hesitantly, giving Loki plenty of time to stop him. But he could feel Loki smiling into their kiss, so he kept going.

Thor’s hands were hot and slightly rough against Loki’s skin, not enough to be uncomfortable, though, just enough to remind him of how much time Thor had spent last term climbing around quarries for his geology classes. His strong fingers curled around Loki’s waist while his thumbs drew little circles up his ribcage. Just before they reached his nipples, Loki leaned back and held his arms over his head. Some things should not be hidden when they are savored.

Thor’s eyes darkened as he slid Loki’s shirt off. He had seen him shirtless countless times before, and he was always gorgeous, but to have Loki shirtless _for him_ , especially while straddling his lap and with a rapidly heaving chest, was something else entirely.

Loki’s head fell back as Thor’s hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere. Thor wrapped his lips around one taut nipple, sucking on it and flicking the tip with his tongue, while the other was teased by lightly twisting fingers. It felt glorious and he could have stayed like this all day, if only Thor weren’t still wearing his own shirt. Loki reached down to tug at the hemline, and Thor broke away to raise his arms.

Loki had only the briefest moment to take in the sight before Thor’s mouth was back on him, trailing his tongue in long, swirling patterns across his chest, dropping whisper-light bites that made Loki’s breath hitch. Loki couldn’t really reach anything but Thor’s arms, so he briefly contented himself with them - they were huge, and so perfectly chiseled - but he wanted more. With a reluctant last grind against him, Loki slid off Thor’s lap to sprawl next to him, legs stretched out the length of the sofa so that he could stay facing Thor.

He braced himself up on his arm so they could kiss again, and Thor held his head, kissing him harder, his lips crushing their demands against Loki’s. His free hand floated down Thor’s chest, exploring the smooth skin that had somehow stayed golden this deep into winter. Pecs, abs, obliques, all were toned to gorgeous perfection that felt even better than it looked. Loki dropped his mouth to lick at Thor’s throat, right over the delicately fluttering pulse. It made Thor moan and tangle his fingers tighter in Loki’s hair.

Loki slid lower, bringing his searching mouth down to Thor's chest, licking at the hollows between the firm muscles before running his tongue in tiny circles around a flushed nipple. Thor’s moan was low and needy.

“You like that, do you?” Loki teased.

“That feels incredible, Loki.” Thor’s voice was raw.

“Mmm, good,” Loki purred.

Thor closed his eyes, letting Loki’s touch overwhelm his senses. It was heady and delicious, even more than he had expected. _Loki_  was heady and delicious, and what was he doing just sitting here when he could be running his hands over that long, lean body, learning every inch of it? Still, it took a few more minutes to strengthen himself against the intoxication that Loki was sending through his veins before he was able to shift away and stand, pulling Loki up with him and over to his bed.

"Thor-" Loki began, a little anxious.

"Nothing you don't want," Thor promised. "I just want to worship you."

Loki purred, relaxing. "I do like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

He eased Loki onto his back and hovered over him, lips skimming all over the bared skin, pale and smooth as a marble statue, but warm and vital as it moved beneath him.

Loki sighed happily as Thor's body slowly shifted above him, kissing every bit of exposed skin. His eyes were slits, the lids too heavy to hold fully open but unwilling to lose the sight of the heavy blond head as it moved over him. He gasped as Thor drew his tongue down the light line of soft black hair that ran down his abdomen and disappeared into his jeans. And then he was struck with a thought. He set it aside for later, not wanting to interrupt this.

Everything Thor was doing was so delicious, and he was suddenly desperate to share it. "Come on, baby," he murmured, pressing gently on one of Thor's shoulders to shift him, "it's your turn."

Hours passed, filled with kisses and gasps and soft whispers.

The next morning, before leaving for class, Thor quietly turned up the heat in their room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Good Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're playing drinking games with Hogun, no hand is good, you're going to lose.
> 
> When you're making out with your sinfully hot roommate, however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

"Loki, do you mind if I have a few guys from the team over? I’ve barely seen them this term, and we wanted to play some drinking games.”

“Sure, go for it. Natasha and I were talking about going to a movie sometime this weekend, anyway, so I’ll see if she’s free.”

“Or… you could stay. If you want,” Thor said hopefully. “We’d love to have you.”

Loki shifted his weight, trying to look relaxed. “I don’t want to intrude.”

Thor laughed. “I’m pretty sure being in your own room is the definition of not intruding.”

Loki was still suspicious of football players in general - he’d had enough run-ins with them in high school for this to be not unreasonable - but he also trusted that Thor wouldn’t be friends with them if they were that bad. Except -

“Is Fandral coming?”

“Yeah, but I think you should give him a chance. He’s not just saying he’s sorry, he really means it. He read a bunch of queer theory and everything, trying to educate himself. He’s really trying.”

Loki was more than a little suspicious, but he relented. “OK. But I’m not drinking beer.”

“No prob. I’ll call Volstagg, he’s in charge of acquisitions.”

*****

It ended up actually being really fun. It also ended up being in the floor’s lounge, because four football players and one Loki don’t fit onto one sofa very well. All of which meant, of course, that Steve had to spend the evening pretending he didn’t see anything.

“Hi, guys! Having a nice card game, are you?” Steve asked as he walked by, staring pointedly at the floor.

Volstagg began, “Great! We’re playing Colombian Drug Car-”

Steve cut him off. “Spades! I love spades, I used to play it with my grandmother.” He disappeared quickly around the corner.

The most entertaining thing about Colombian Drug Cartel was the way that it barely mattered how good your hand was, because all the players who outranked you could still make you drink. So it required a mix of card talent and a determined liver. Hogun had them by the boatload. He started out near the bottom, but he quickly climbed the ranks to become El Presidente, and once he was in power, he held it tightly but assuredly. His challenges were carefully selected to target whichever one of them appeared to be the biggest threat, and over the course of the evening, first Loki, then Thor, then Fandral, and finally Volstagg fell helplessly drunk while Hogun maintained little more than a buzz.

After the sixth hand in which Volstagg was stuck in the lowest rank, he leaned back with a groan. “We need pizza,” he proclaimed.

“Yeah, the wine’s gone, anyway,” Loki said.

Hogun - who was the only one in a fit state to do it - collected the money and made the call. By the time the pizza arrived (the same driver again - did the man ever do anything else?), they were sprawled all over the couches, trading embarrassing football stories. Loki didn’t follow quite everything, but enough of it was obvious that he was happy enough to listen and laugh. Hogun didn’t really talk any more than usual, but his quiet smile showed that he was likewise enjoying it.

The pizza was hot and gooey and delicious, and when it was gone, they realized how very ready they all were for bed.

“Now we know why you offered to host, Thor,” Fandral said, as Thor and Loki watched the others covering themselves in layer upon layer of protection from the cold.

“And why you took the bottom bunk,” Loki added.

“I offered it to you,” Thor protested, before seeing the way Loki’s lips were quirking up.

They stumbled back to their room, Loki collapsing on the sofa with a sigh. “I’m not climbing up that tonight,” he said.

“Good. This way you’ll be the first thing I see when I wake up.” Thor threw some blankets over him and put bottles of water near their heads before getting into bed and falling instantly asleep himself.

*****

The first half of the next day was utterly miserable. Fortunately, they had just restocked on pop-tarts and cheetos, so they didn’t had to do much besides sit around the room wallowing in self-pity. And even that wasn’t too awful in the right company, it seemed.

By mid-afternoon, they were feeling almost human. “I’m going to go take a shower,” Thor said. “I think I’ll feel less disgusting.”

“Good idea. I should, too.”

It turned out only one stall was free, so Loki told Thor to go first, and went back to the room to stare at the ceiling. His bathrobe was in the laundry, so he just took a towel and a pair of sweatpants when he grabbed the newly freed stall. He heard the squeak of Thor’s water turn off as he worked some conditioner carefully through his hair, taking his time as always to make sure it was just right. Perfect hair must not be taken for granted.

He dried off and tugged on his sweatpants in the back of the stall, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he was about to leave the bathroom. _Oh_. Maybe he should do something about that.

When he got back to the room, Loki looked at Thor nervously. "Thor, do you mind this?” he asked, touching the soft hair that trailed into his sweats. He’d never thought about it before Thor, but now he couldn’t help comparing his body to super-waxed porn stars, and it was suddenly making him feel like an ape.

Thor stared at him like he was crazy. “God, no!” he said. “You’re not thinking of shaving it, are you?” Loki hadn’t meant the touch to look so suggestive, and that just made it all the hotter.

“Only if you didn’t like it,” he said uncertainly.

Thor knelt before him. “How could I possibly not like-” he murmured, his lips working their way slowly down the thin line, “-something that points the way-” he reached the waistband of Loki’s pants, “-to this?” he asked, pressing his lips against the soft heavy cloth where Loki’s cock rested softly, filling out the fabric.

Loki’s breath caught. “Consider it forgotten, then,” he said, cupping Thor’s head in one hand. His cock swelled quickly in response to the way Thor had begun to nuzzle against it, his eyes closed and his face blissful. He tugged at Thor’s shirt. “You got dressed too soon, baby.”

Thor looked up at him a moment with darkened eyes before lifting his arms for Loki to slip the shirt over his head. He stood and pulled Loki into a hard kiss, trying desperately to remember every second of how it felt as Loki’s hands fumbled with the button of his jeans, yanking at the zipper and shoving them out of the way, followed by his boxers. They kissed another moment before Thor stepped back to kick them free.

And Loki stared. No more polite avoidance, no more carefully displaced glances elsewhere. He could look, and he would look, and he would always look from now on. Thor’s cock matched his body perfectly, tall and broad with a gorgeous head. Then Thor was on him, growling his need into Loki’s mouth as his hands shoved at the soft sweats that sat low on his hips.

Thor’s turn to stare was just as delicious, watching the way the black cloth slid down, laying Loki bare before him. Loki’s cock matched him, too; it was more slender than Thor’s, which just served to emphasize its length and smoothness. Thor pulled him down onto his bed as they kissed, hands everywhere. Exploring, and testing, learning each other.

Loki ghosted delicate fingertips across the head of Thor’s cock, grinning as he groaned and sank back, eyes sinking closed. “I bet you like to think about how my tongue will feel here,” he murmured, “how it will feel to have this in my mouth.” He leaned forward to breathe into Thor’s ear. “ _Soon_.”

Everything ended up going much faster than they had first hoped. But this just felt too good, after how long they had waited, to make themselves slow down. That could wait for later. They ended up on their sides, facing each other, hands working eagerly as they learned what pleased the other best. Thor’s cock fit perfectly into Loki’s hands. Of course it did; Loki’s body was where it belonged. He liked broad, heady strokes on the shaft, paired with whisper-light touches around the head and across the slit. Thor was noisy in expressing his pleasure. He moaned, and growled, and talked, urging Loki on and telling him how good he felt. It was ecstatic, to have this power in his hands, the ability to drive Thor to these begging, desperate heights.

Loki was quiet, his sounds little more than air. He gasped and panted. Even his purr was breathy. It meant Thor had to pay more careful attention, but he didn’t mind. He loved it, really, the thrill that went through him each time he coaxed the tiniest noise from him. Thor felt like he had finally found what his hands had been made for, the way they fit together around Loki’s cock to coax out those luscious shuddering gasps. And when he finally said Thor’s name as he came, no more than a breath of air rich with desperate, honeyed sound, it drove Thor to his peak as well, growling and demanding.

They clung together, pulses calming and bellies spattered with cum, and stared at each other in wonder.


	14. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in the emergency room, waiting to find out if Thor is ok, is one of the worst experiences of Loki's life. 
> 
> Getting Thor home and situated so that he's comfortable - and then better than just comfortable - is one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to keep my chapters at roughly the same length, but there wasn't really a good place to split this one. Also, porn.
> 
> And Thor/Loki week is reminding me that I have a tumblr. It's needleyecandy, too.

Loki woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Thor was gone; Loki sometimes woke up long enough to kiss him goodbye before class, but Thor tried to be quiet and let him sleep. So when he looked at his phone and saw that Thor was calling him at what couldn’t be more than a minute or two after he left, he was confused.

“Hi, Thor,” he mumbled, sleep making his tongue feel thick.

“Hi, Loki,” Thor said. He sounded very, very calm. Too calm, like he was trying not to worry Loki. It instantly made Loki worry. “I don’t want to worry you, but I think I might have broken something. Can you give me a ride to the hospital?”

He was suddenly, completely, awake. “Shit, yeah, of course. What happened? No, wait, tell me in the car. Where are you?”

“Sitting on the curb out front,” Thor said, sounding embarrassed.

“OK, I’ll get dressed and be there as fast as I can.”

He hung up and threw on his clothes in a blur. Thor was, indeed, sitting on the curb out front, surrounded by a ring of worried football fans. Loki shoved his way through them and knelt by Thor.

“My car is a few blocks away, I’ll be right back, ok?”

Thor nodded. “Thanks, Loki.”

“Don’t mention it.”

As he drove up, some of the groupies helped Thor up to his feet… no. To his foot. No wonder they were so anxious. They helped him into the car and he sank down gratefully, using his hands to lift his left leg up and in. Loki floored it the second he heard the seatbelt click.

“What happened, baby?”

Thor groaned and closed his eyes. “I tripped on the pavement. It’s the same place everybody always trips, and I just wasn’t paying attention today, I guess. I think about fifty million people saw me do it, too. It was horrible. And then when I went to stand up, I just couldn’t.”

Loki patted his knee. “The hospital here is supposed to be really good. I’m sure they’ll get you fixed up in no time.”

When they got to the ER, Thor waited in the car while Loki went inside to get a wheelchair. “Jesus, how much do you weigh?” Loki grunted as he rolled Thor up the ramp to the sliding doors. They kept squeaking and Loki wanted to smash them.

“Only two-fifteen,” Thor answered.  “What?” he added at Loki’s snort.

“Only,” Loki said.

“It’s on the light side for my height,” Thor said defensively. “I was hoping to put on a little more before next season. If there _is_  a next season. This might be the end of it.”

“And it might not be,” Loki said. “It’s too soon to worry. Wait and hear what they say.”

Thor got checked in, and after a wait - fifteen minutes, but it felt obscenely long, Thor’s ankle was visibly larger than when they arrived - he was taken back.

“Can my friend come with me?” Thor asked.

“I’m sorry, sir. Only family,” said the nurse.

Thor’s ankle looked bad enough that they sent him for x-rays before he even got a room. The doctor came by a while later to tell him that while it had looked like a bad break from the way it was swelling up, it was just a sprain. “You’ve got quite the responsive system there,” the doctor said. “Your ankle looks a lot worse than it is. The nurse is going to get you set up with a brace and crutches, and I’ll send you home with some care information. It’s just the basics, really, ice and elevation. Do you have any questions for me?”

“How long will I be on the crutches?” Thor asked.

“It could be up to six weeks, but the good news with this type of injury is that you’re free to do anything that doesn’t hurt. So whenever you’re comfortable walking on it, you can.”

“And… will I be able to play football next year?”

She smiled. “I’d like you to have a follow-up appointment with your regular doctor, but I don’t think there will be a problem.”

The nurse came in soon to get his ankle brace on and get the crutches fitted. She started to go over the care instructions, but his brain was fuzzy from the pills they’d given him. “Can we do this in the lobby? My roommate is waiting, and he’s going to be the one taking care of me.”

“Sure,” she said. They walked into the lobby, Thor going slowly as he adjusted to the crutches, to find Loki perched on the edge of his seat and chewing on his lower lip. He shot towards them the moment he saw Thor. They eased Thor into a seat and then she went over the stack of papers, making sure Loki understood everything that needed to be done. “I can help him outside, if you want to bring your car around,” she offered.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back,” Loki said. By the time Thor got outside, the car was waiting for him.

As they pulled up outside the dorm, Steve was just leaving. “Oh my goodness, Thor, what happened?” he asked, leaning in the window.

Thor explained. “Go ahead and tell everybody,” he sighed. “It’ll save me having to tell the story so many times.”

“Are you on your way to class, Steve?” Loki asked.

“No, I was headed to the library. Why? Do you need some help?”

“I have to park my car. Can you help Thor up to the room?”

It was quite the exercise for them both, getting a 215 pound man up four flights of stairs on crutches. By the time Thor fell onto his bed, both of them were exhausted. “You want some water?” Steve asked.

“That would be great,” Thor panted.

Loki arrived just as Steve came back with a glass. “Here you go, man. I’m going to see about getting you a key to the freight elevator. Let me know if there’s anything else I can help with, ok?”

“Sure. Thanks, Steve,” Thor said.

Loki got Thor settled comfortably in bed, his leg up on a pile of pillows and a bag of peas draped over it. He gave the ankle a dubious look. “It’s still swelling, Thor. If your jeans don’t come off soon, you might have to cut them off.”

Thor grinned. “You’re just saying that to get me naked.”

“I can have more than one reason for something, and they can all be true,” Loki said, sounding virtuous.

Thor fumbled with the button for a minute before giving up. “Can you help? I don’t remember what they gave me, but it’s making me too floppy to do this.”

Loki had to take the brace off before the jeans would come off, and Thor hissed at the way his foot moved as the heavy cloth dragged over it. “That’s it. You’re in sweats from now on,” Loki told him, strapping the brace back on.

“I’m not arguing. Come here, snuggle with me.”

“It won’t hurt if I jostle you some?”

“No, it’s fine now. They got me really loaded, it was just the jeans that hurt.”

Loki settled carefully on his side, balanced on the edge of the mattress, which was all the space left with Thor there. He slid an arm across Thor’s chest to make sure he didn’t fall off.

Thor was actually feeling very good. Between the painkillers and the cold pack, his ankle barely hurt at all. And he was in bed with Loki instead of in class. Silver linings. He turned his head on the pillow and pulled Loki towards him for a kiss. He ran his hand down Loki’s side and back up under his shirt, breath picking up.

“Are you sure this is ok, Thor? I don’t want to make things worse.”

“They said anything that doesn’t hurt is fine, and this definitely doesn’t hurt.”

“Hang on a minute, then. I’m going to put a note on the door to head off any well-wishers.” He hopped up and scrawled “Thor is sleeping” on a piece of paper and stuck it on the door. “There. Now we won’t be interrupted.”

Thor couldn’t move much, so Loki carefully undressed him - he did end up cutting Thor’s boxers off, which was way more fun than it had any right to be - and tugged his own clothes off quickly. The floppiness from the drugs was clearly limited to Thor’s hands, Loki was glad to see. And the way Thor’s eyes darkened as he watched sent shivers down Loki’s spine and straight into his cock.

It was difficult to do much besides kiss if Loki wanted to lay beside Thor, and with his ankle settled happily, Loki didn’t really want to straddle him, either. He ended up throwing a couple pillows to the floor to kneel on.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Thor asked, straining his neck to look.

“Sssh. You just enjoy this, ok?” It was only yesterday that Loki had promised _soon_. Well, _now_  certainly counted. Also, Loki was more than a little nervous about doing this for the first time, and while he was sad that Thor was injured - he really was, sitting there in the waiting room not knowing what was going on was one of the worst times of his life - he didn’t entirely mind the fact that Thor was still a little loopy from the medication.

He started at Thor’s chest, running his hands across the gorgeous muscles before bringing his tongue down and laving a broad strip across his stomach. He licked his way slowly upwards, biting gently at the nipple closer to him and pinching the further one, savoring the way Thor moaned his name.

A trail of kisses brought him down, finally, to Thor’s cock. He kissed it hesitantly, as though it might break under his lips. “Oh, Loki,” Thor murmured, cradling Loki’s head in his hand. Nope, not broken. He grew more confident, kissing the head, then up and down the shaft. It smelled salty and lightly musky. He gave a careful lick to the frenulum, his own favorite spot to be licked when he was getting head. It turned out that Thor liked it too; he moaned, low and rich, and his cock bounced in reaction, slapping Loki across the face. “Sorry,” Thor choked out.

Loki’s lips felt amazing on his cock, and he half-felt like he could come just from the knowledge of what was about to happen. The thought of those lips, not only kissing but stretched around him, pulling him in, made his nerves jolt with electricity. And then, _oh, fuck_ , Loki’s tongue was on him, on that delicate skin that always felt every touch so intensely, and at the end of the lick, Thor’s cock bounced upwards trying to follow Loki’s tongue, and slapped him across the face instead. It was mortifying.

“It’s ok,” Loki soothed. “Don’t worry about anything. Just let me take care of you.” Despite his calm voice, it was actually really funny, and it took away the rest of his nervousness. He gave it a few more licks before taking the shaft in his hand to lift it from Thor’s body, and licked a line all around the base of the head, Thor’s now-desperate murmurs urging him on. He ran his tongue straight through the slit, taking up the thick liquid that sparkled on the tip. It was bitter and salty but not too much of either. Loki licked his lips and, after a few deep breaths, took Thor into his mouth.

It turned out to not take very much at all to make him choke. The head and perhaps an inch of the shaft were all he could manage. It was disappointing; he had hoped to be able to take Thor in more completely. At least, from the eager, raw sounds pouring from Thor’s mouth, he didn’t seem to mind. Loki was drooling quite a lot, so he put it to good use as lube, wrapping his hand snugly around the rest of the shaft.

Loki’s mouth felt hot and wet and welcoming as it slid down, drawing him in. There were a couple brief choking sounds and Thor was about to apologize again when those long fingers curled around him, and just as they began to move, Loki _sucked_. It was good and new and strange and perfect, and he cried out as it threatened to pull him over the edge. Thor’s free hand balled the sheets into a fist, careful to keep the one on Loki’s head gentle as he fought to keep control, not wanting to let this end too quickly. But it was so new, and so hot, and he had wanted this _so_  long, and Loki just _kept sucking_  at him, over and over, and working his fist in time with his mouth.

Loki felt the hand on his head trembling as he watched the other squeezing into a desperate fist. It was lovely to do this, to be able to do this to Thor. He slid up and down as he sucked harder, urged on partly by the babbled mixture of praise and begging that poured from Thor’s mouth, but even more so by the sight of those white knuckles where Thor was trying so hard to hold on. _I’m going to suck the cum right out of you_ , he thought gleefully. It was thrilling to think of it like that, to picture the hot streams of cum that would pour forth because of him.

“Yes, Loki… oh  God baby, please yes… I’m so close,” Thor begged.

Loki purred. The vibrations shot from his mouth into Thor, deep into the need that lay tightly coiled in his belly, and shattered it like glass. With a cry he was barely able to muffle he came, blazing bursts of white fire shooting into Loki’s throat. He was vaguely aware of Loki’s mouth moving away, after the first frantic pulses, but the tight, supple hand remained, urging on each surge of pleasure.

Even though Loki knew what to expect and had, in fact, been getting even more turned on by the thought of it only moments ago, he was wholly unprepared for the reality of it. The bitter salty liquid shot straight against the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex, but his mouth was still full, and before he had time to react, there was cum dripping from his nose. He jerked away, somehow - miraculously - keeping his hand working in time with the pulses of Thor’s orgasm, thrilling at the way it covered his face as he leaned close, drawn irresistibly to the sight of Thor’s pleasure as it spilled forth from his throbbing cock.

When Thor’s orgasm finally ended, he sank into the mattress, all his muscles giving out at once. “Loki… that was the most incredible thing ever,” he murmured. His whole body was still being jolted with spasms of electricity, shooting through him at the same rhythm at which he had spent. “...Loki?”

He peeled his eyes open to find Loki still kneeling by the bed, his face a little dazed and utterly dripping. Thor felt guilty at the state Loki was in, and it looked so fucking hot, and he felt guilty about thinking that too. “Crap, I’m sorry. Come here,” Thor said reaching for his box of tissues. Loki rose and settled down next to him, and Thor got him cleaned up. “I’m so sorry,” he said again.

“Don’t be. I liked it,” Loki said, referring to the facial and discreetly omitting any mention of cum dripping from his nose. If Thor didn’t notice, Loki certainly wasn’t about to volunteer it. Thor didn’t need to know everything, and it would probably just make him feel bad anyway.    

“You did?” Thor sounded dubious.

Loki took his hand and drew it down to where his cock was pressed between his stomach and Thor’s hip. “It wasn’t nearly that hard until you came on my face,” he breathed. “I liked it, trust me.”

“It looked incredible,” Thor admitted. “I want to watch next time.”

This angle was more than a little awkward, but there was no way in _hell_  Thor was going to leave Loki hanging, not after _that_. So he shifted himself as best he could to make enough room. He worked his hand slowly at first, making easy, careful strokes along the full length. Loki’s quiet moans hitched as Thor circled his thumb lightly over the head, picking up the thick liquid that sparkled on the tip and smoothing it over the delicate skin. Loki had one arm across Thor’s chest to hold himself on the bed, and as the fingers tensed spasmically, Thor began to speed up. He turned his face to Loki’s and Loki kissed him crushingly, filling Thor’s mouth with soft pleading sounds.

Loki felt his need building up, a dense spring just waiting for Thor to release it. Thor’s hand was warm and attentive, and if the angle was too imperfect for him to work Loki in the way he liked the absolute best, this was still more than enough to make his pleasure spike. He tightened his hold on Thor so that he could start to move with him, letting his own desire set the frantic pace his body was beginning to demand, harder, faster.

Thor tightened his hold slightly as he felt Loki growing close to his peak, his body going rigid and his hips thrusting into Thor’s waiting grip. Loki broke their kiss as his panting grew hard, and Thor took in every shuddering breath and the tight-squeezed eyes and mouth opened wide in a silent plea. It was so perfect that for a moment Thor forgot to breathe.

“Loki, you look so beautiful like this,” Thor murmured, just as Loki gave a sharp gasp and hot bursts came spilling from him, shooting across Thor’s thigh. He bucked hard, once, twice, into Thor’s hand before he froze, pressed up against him. He held there, spasming, until the delirious pleasure finally ended, and he could melt boneless into the bed. He hooked one ankle over Thor’s good leg, making it a little easier to not fall off as he nuzzled his face into Thor’s shoulder.

Thor was stroking his arm softly, little caressing circles that eased him into sleepy, floaty happiness. He opened his eyes to look up at Thor from under heavy black lashes. Thor looked happy, too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd feel bad for Thor hurting his ankle like this, except I did the same damn thing a couple weeks ago, and instead of getting Loki-head I had to go to work. So this chapter is giving myself a better version of the day, vicariously. :)


	15. Archaeology is Fucking Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some good news, and Thor plays Indiana Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I've got a looong conference coming up next week, Saturday-Friday, so my posting is going to be erratic. I'll try to keep the same days if I can, but the timing might be all over the place.

Thor had just barely closed the door when Loki was climbing all over him and kissing him. He shifted his crutches to one side so he could drop his backpack to the floor and take Loki in one arm, kissing back just as happily. “Not that I’m complaining about the greeting, but what inspired this? Or is it just my natural good looks,” he teased.

“My dad is coming to visit this weekend.” Loki didn’t offer anything more, but his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“That’s cool…” Thor said.

“I know, it’s great!” Loki said, ignoring the question in Thor’s voice.

Thor’s eyes narrowed as he slid his fingers under the hem of Loki’s sweater. “I forgot my gloves today,” he warned, “and if you don’t talk in the next five seconds, you’re going to have icicles all over your stomach.”

Loki smirked at him. “My dad is coming to visit this weekend, because he has to go on a business trip in March, and he won’t be home when I’m there for spring break.”

“That’s a good thing?”  Thor asked, confused. For all his complaining, it was obvious that Loki liked getting to spend time with Odin.

“It’s a good thing if you come home with me,” Loki clarified. “I know you want to see your family too, but come with me for a couple days. It’s only two hours between there and Ashton.”

Thor squeezed him tight. “That sounds awesome,” he said. “Why don’t you stay with me some, too?”

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “How early will the alarm clocks be going off?” he asked suspiciously.

“It’s still ok in March, don’t worry.”

“Deal. I’d like to see where you live.”

“Me too.”

“And,” Loki added, his voice going breathy, “I’d love to see where you sleep.”

“Yeah… seeing might be all you do. I share a room with my cousin.”

Loki’s face fell, but only a little. “That’s ok. I’d still like to know how to picture you in bed at home. And I’d like to meet the rest of your family.”

*****

They had their first kiss on January sixth. It was now February tenth. Five weeks, exactly. But more importantly, four days to Valentine’s Day. And Thor had no clue how to handle it. From the little smiles on Loki’s face when Thor entered the room and Loki slammed a certain drawer shut, he suspected that Loki had something already. But gifts were no problem. Gifts weren’t the issue. Words were. And he really, really didn’t want to stick his foot in it. So, of course, that’s exactly what he did. He said the four dumbest words in the English language: _We need to talk_.

He said them as they got back to their room after dinner, as Loki was about to climb to his bed to get in a couple more hours of reading. He sat down on the couch, patted the seat next to him, and said them.

Loki froze.

“Oh, crap, I didn’t mean that,” Thor said. “Or, well, I do mean it, but not like _that_. Not like what it usually means.”

Loki still looked suspicious, but he relaxed enough to sit down on the couch. At the far end.

“Baby, please. I’m crazy about you, it’s nothing like that,” Thor pleaded.

Loki cocked an eyebrow.

“With Valentine’s Day coming up, I’ve been thinking. See… my mom has a subscription to the student newspaper.” He paused.

“The Journal? Okay…?”

“And you know the gossip page always has stuff about the sports players, and if I go out on what are obviously dates, it’s going to end up in there, and, well... my family doesn’t know about me. It’s a _miracle_  my yelling at Fandral got left out. And I’m going to tell them but I don’t want to do it like that and I feel like crap because you deserve better than someone who pretends to be just a friend in public,” he blurted all at once.

Loki relaxed. Then he punched him. “That’s all? Thor, you scared the shit out of me!”

“You don’t mind?” Thor asked.

“Well, it’s not what I would choose as the ideal situation, but I understand. And I don’t mind if we go out as friends. I mean, we _are_  friends, and I’m not really into PDA anyway. But you’ve said your town is pretty conservative. Is your family going to be okay with this ever?”

“My mom will be. She just wants me to be happy. And I think my uncle will be all right, too. But my cousin, I don’t know. And most of our extended family is more conservative than our house is.”

“That sucks. Don’t worry about us being secret for a while, I can live with it. We’ll do something with friends for Valentine’s, and celebrate when we get back to the room.” He leaned forward and gave Thor a long, searing kiss before climbing up to his bed and picking up his book. “But Thor? I do want a present.”

*****

By the time Thor’s hospital painkillers had worn off, Loki had already talked to enough of his friends to have a complete ride schedule figured out for him. Steve, an early bird, took him to breakfast and then to his first class each day. Loki would pick up him and take him to the next one, bringing along a bagged lunch so Thor didn’t have to deal with the wild flurry of the cafeteria between classes. Three days a week, Hogun brought him home, and on the other two, Sif could do it. Loki drove him to and from dinner.  It was all on a color-coded spreadsheet, because Loki did not do things half-assed.

But even getting rides everywhere, there was still enough time spent on his crutches to make Thor tired, and by the end of the day his hands always hurt. So for Valentine’s, they ended up at the laid-back party in the dorm’s main lounge. Loki parked Thor in one of the cushiest chairs and got them both snack plates.

“Those aren’t snack plates. Those are holiday dinners,” Tony said as he sat down next to them, adding a liberal helping of rum to Loki’s coke. (“None for Thor,” Loki had ordered. “He’s taking ibuprofen, it’ll make his stomach bleed.”)

“I know,” Thor agreed happily as he fit an entire black bean pinwheel into his mouth. (Their dorm manager was a friendly, but somewhat bored, middle-aged guy who had a thing for Martha Stewart Living.) “Loki’s the best.”

“So how’s the ankle doing, Ped?”

“Ped?” Loki looked at him.

“ _Quadriped_. Google it, Spooks. How’s the ankle?”

“It still hurts, but the swelling’s getting a lot better. I’m really sick of the crutches, though.”

“Yeah. Well-” he stood up, his attention distracted as Pepper arrived, “We’ll get you a pallet jack, that should be able to carry you.” He left them abruptly, making a beeline to intercept her at the drinks table.

The party games weren’t too bad, and when they tired of those, they wandered to the other end of the lounge, where the TV was playing _I Love Lucy_. After what seemed like the thousandth _WAAA_ , Thor gave an exaggerated yawn.

“I think I’m about ready for bed. It’s cool if you stay here, though,” he told Loki, knowing he wouldn’t.

“No, I’ll come help you,” Loki answered casually.

They said their goodbyes as they walked to the freight elevator, people telling Thor to ice his ankle before he went to sleep and telling Loki what a nice roommate he was to leave the party early.

“I _am_  a nice roommate,” Loki agreed as the elevator doors shut.

“How will I ever show my gratitude?” Thor winked.

Back in their room, Thor went to his dresser. “It’s not very romantic, I had to have someone pick it up for me…” he said, pulling out a package wrapped in navy blue striped paper. He held it out for Loki to take. The worst part of the crutches, even more than the sore hands and arm bruises, was how he couldn’t carry _anything_.

Loki took it so Thor could get to the couch, and pulled something from his top drawer. “I got you something, too.” He was almost bouncing with excitement, which Thor took as a hint to open his first. Loki’s face split into a broad smile as Thor tore the paper open and pulled away the layers of bubble wrap to find a plate. It looked hand made, and it was pretty. It was also a little confusing, though, until Loki explained. “The glaze was made from sediment samples taken from a core drilled in the Atlantic. The numbers on the rim are the coordinates where it was collected.”

Thor’s eyes lit up and he ran his fingers over the surface, at once smooth and lumpy. “Loki, that’s so awesome. Thank you.” He pulled Loki to him for a hug, and held it a long time. Much as he enjoyed - very, very much enjoyed - their sexual frolics, sometimes it just felt so damn good simply to hold Loki close. “You open yours,” he said, finally letting go.

Loki didn’t have to be told twice. He started to rip the paper, but Thor stopped him. “Careful. It’s got a dust jacket.” So Loki broke open the tape and folded away the paper to find a copy of Beowulf. Translated by Tolkien. His eyes shot up.

“They published this? When?” he gasped.

“It just came out. I’ve been living in terror of you learning about it before I could give it to you.”

“I knew he’d worked on it, but I never thought I’d get to read it.” He opened it to take a quick peak and became engrossed in the introduction before he knew it, nodding at points and twisting a lock of hair absently around his finger.

Thor watched him. This wasn’t _exactly_  how he’d pictured this evening going, but he couldn’t deny his pleasure at seeing how much Loki liked his gift. But when he reached the end of the introduction, he closed it and set it aside. “Thank you, baby, I love it,” he murmured against Thor’s lips. His hand came up to cup Thor’s head, light fingers twining into his hair.

Thor broke away to whisper seductively into Loki’s ear. “I’m getting better at maneuvering with this ankle brace,” he breathed. Loki wasn’t quite sure why this should be erotic, until Thor slid from the cushion down to his knees on the floor. He leaned up to kiss Loki, hard and demanding, as his hands tugged open the button of Loki’s jeans and yanked down the zipper. Loki’s eyes went dark as he lifted his hips for Thor to slide them off. He started to take Loki’s underwear with them, but Loki stopped him.

“Just admire them for a minute first,” he ordered. “I bought them specially for tonight.”

Loki pulled his shirt off as Thor leaned back to admire. They were more or less the same cut as Loki’s regular boxer briefs, but instead of his usual basic black (which did look amazing, how they contrasted with Loki’s perfect alabaster skin, and how they at once concealed and promised) these were printed with what looked like an old map. He was confused for a moment before he realized. It was a treasure map, and X most _certainly_ marked the spot.

Thor rubbed his cheek against it, savoring the heat against his skin. “I thought I was going to show how much I appreciate you being a nice roommate, and instead I get a map to buried treasure. Now I owe you for two things,” he said.

“I know. I like having you in my debt.”

“I better find the treasure before the Nazis beat me to it.” They’d just been rewatching the Indiana Jones trilogy (the fourth movie never happened, they agreed). Loki’s lips quirked delightfully. “In fact,” Thor continued, “if I don’t get this in my mouth soon,  the Allies might lose completely.” He tugged at the waistband, and Loki lifted up for him obligingly. All part of the war effort.

Thor got them off, and was suddenly face to face with Loki’s cock. It stood burning and proud and tempting and _gorgeous_. All that gentle kissing and delicate licking that Loki had done to him… he loved it, but he couldn’t possibly hold himself back like that. So he swallowed Loki down in one easy motion, bringing his lips all the way to the soft black hair at the base. Loki’s cock was perfectly streamlined, and went right down his throat with barely any effort.

Loki bucked helplessly upwards as Thor’s mouth came down around him, sheathing him so perfectly that he was instantly clawing at the cushions. He looked down at Thor from beneath heavy lids to let the sight before him burn its way into his memory. His cock was just… _gone_ , utterly buried in the blissful golden face. Thor’s eyes were closed, and while his mouth was far too stretched for a smile, the skin around his eyes told of one all the same. This was so, so close to how he had pictured this moment, and he was incredibly glad Thor had worn a button-down shirt so he didn’t have to stop. He pulled limply at the warm cloth and Thor understood, his hands releasing their hold on Loki’s legs to undo his buttons at the same time he began to slide his lips back up.

Thor moved his head slowly enough that by the time he had just the head still in his mouth he was ready to shove his shirt off. He slid back down as he shrugged out of it, all the way back down, and he gave a light, experimental swallow, feeling how his throat closed briefly around Loki. He forced his own eyes open to find Loki watching him, his gaze a mix of tenderness and searing heat. His mouth hung open as he panted for air, and his chest heaved delightfully. The skin of Loki’s cock was unbelievably soft, like velvet over iron, and the contrast was utterly intoxicating.

When Thor’s throat closed around him, it was like all the air had been sucked from the room, like there was nothing left in the universe but the two of them. The familiar tightness that twisted in his belly was like a brittle iron fist that at once squeezed and threatened to shatter. Thor stared straight into his eyes and swallowed again, harder now. And he did it again, and again. Loki’s hands were tight fists, squeezing the pillows as his whole body was consumed with tension. His eyes fell shut. This was too much, too intense, to be able to take in anything more than just the feel of what Thor was doing to him.

Black curls tickled Thor’s nose each time he sank down, offering him their rich, heady scent. He had known it before only by pressing his hands to his face after bringing Loki off, greedy to learn everything there was to know about him. And now he was right there, taking it in. With it, he suddenly noticed, were faint hints of Loki’s cologne. He must have put some between his thighs as they readied for the party, knowing where Thor would be later on. ( _Expecting_ , perhaps... but no, knowing Loki, he knew. He knew exactly where his cock was going to be tonight.)

A soft pleading sound broke him from his musings. Thor wasn’t sure if he’d been still too long, lost in Loki’s fragrance, or if he’d taken mere moments, and this noise meant Loki was close. Either way, he redoubled his efforts, sucking harder on the head, sliding up and down faster and squeezing his lips tighter, giving determined swallows each time he was all the way down. Loki’s body shifted restlessly, everything moving but his hips, and he gasped for air because he could barely breathe over what Thor was doing to him, he was going so deep and sucking so hard and then his climax came before he knew it and he was spilling straight down Thor’s throat, and Thor just kept swallowing the whole time, over and over, and _oh God_ , he was matching the pulses that shuddered through Loki’s body with each wave of pleasure until the tide finally ebbed. Thor moved off him then, almost reluctantly, placing a light, careful kiss on his spent cock.

Loki sprawled, limp, while Thor pulled a chair over and got to his feet, then sat down next to him. He was able to move just enough to put an affectionate hand on Thor’s knee as he smiled at him drunkenly. “That was unbelievable,” he said when he could speak. “You make a great archaeologist.”

 

 


	16. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really could have put this stuff in a different aisle. Still, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Odin arrived earlier than expected the next morning. Loki had been annoyed with Thor for getting up early to shampoo the sofa where Loki (his attempt at swallowing having failed miserably) had spluttered cum all over one of the cushions last night. He wasn’t annoyed once he heard his father’s distinctive knock at oh-fuck-thirty, though. He jumped up and unlocked the door, giving his father a big hug.

“Don’t sit on that side, dad, it’s all wet. Thor spilled something on it last night.”

Thor glared at him from behind Odin’s back. Loki smirked.

The visit was great. Odin took them out to eat for every meal, got Loki caught up on what was going on in Beuley, and went to bed early enough that they got to have some private fun.

He left Sunday after seeing them loaded up with huge dinners and taking them on a grocery spree.

Sunday night, as they lay close together, Thor working both their cocks in one huge fist while Loki panted against him, Loki decided it was really time for something better than hand lotion.

Monday, he went to get it.

Loki was more than a little self-conscious about this particular errand, but he completely refused to go to the next town over. Still, he couldn’t help wishing that the sex stuff weren’t right next to the feminine supplies. The store only had one brand of lube, so he grabbed the biggest one (if he was going to be seen buying it, he was _not_  getting anything smaller), and as he was about to turn around to get out of this aisle, a voice spoke behind him. “Hi, Loki.” It sounded like Natasha, please please let it be Natasha, oh thank God, it was Natasha.

“Hi, how’s it going?”

She was holding a box of jumbo tampons with the casualness he desperately hoped he was showing. Her eyes went to the box in his hand. Her lips quirked as she looked up at him. “Happy for you,” she said, holding her hand up for a high-five.

*****

Thor looked at Loki speculatively as he cut his fingernails back as far as he possibly could. "Should I be doing that too?" he asked.

"Definitely."

They both had a couple drinks after dinner - enough to relax a bit, not enough to cloud their judgement - and undressed, their smiles conspiratorial. Settling into bed, there were hands everywhere, lips making demand after demand as the anticipation grew. Loki shifted to one side and pressed Thor gently onto his back. “Me first?” he asked, moving over him. Thor nodded. He looked eager and nervous.  Loki sat up to open the bottle and hit his head, hard, against the bottom of the upper bunk. He managed to hide his pained wince with a leer, and Thor didn’t seem to notice.

Loki tried the lube on Thor’s cock first, wanting to turn that nervousness into hunger. His slick hands twisted and curled, teasing at Thor’s favored spots. He savored the sight of Thor’s body relaxing, his anxiety easing away, and then beginning to tense again with raw need. Thor shifted restlessly, flexing his legs and bringing his knees up, leaving himself open and exposed. It was strange, how defenseless this made him feel; rationally, of course, it was nowhere near the vulnerability of his cock being in Loki’s mouth, surrounded by teeth… but still. It was. And it was also, more surprisingly, incredibly hot. And he trusted Loki. “Please,” he said.

Loki did not have to be told twice. His hands were covered and he wiped them off roughly before picking up the bottle and getting more on one finger. “It’s cold. I put it next to my leg, but I don’t think that helped any,” he said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Thor answered. “It’ll warm up soon enough.” Ignoring the spark of nerves at the snick of the cap.

Loki settled back down between his legs and pressed his cool hand on the inside of one thigh. “A little more for me.”

Thor could feel his blood pounding through his veins as he shifted his legs further apart, catching his good foot on one of the slats of Loki’s bed and letting it hold him open. He heard Loki’s breath hitch just as he felt the cool air upon him, and realized that Loki could see _everything_.

Loki allowed himself a minute to simply look, storing this away in his memory. His eyes took in the massive golden body, spread wide and welcoming. It was scarcely believable, and he reached out, half-afraid that Thor would disappear like a mirage when he got close. But he was solid, tight and hot under Loki’s finger, the ring of muscle just slightly fluttering in anticipation. He ran his finger around it, drawing tiny circles and savoring how it made Thor groan and toss his head against the pillow. He tried to ease inward, but met with resistance, and didn’t want to force it, so he went back to the circles.

Thor felt the failed attempt. As much as he wanted this, he was nervous, and it was hard to force the muscles to relax. But then he remembered, _push out to let it in_ , and a moment later he gasped as Loki’s cool, slippery finger slid into him. It didn’t hurt, didn’t even stretch, really. It was simply _there_ , demanding all Thor’s attention and concentration.

Loki’s heart skipped a beat when in the middle of a circle, the quivering tightness relaxed slightly. He tried to gently press the tip of his finger against it, expecting to move slowly, knuckle by knuckle, but Thor received him so beautifully, and the glide was so smooth, that he watched enraptured as it was buried entirely in a single motion. _Houston, we have penetration_ , he thought to himself. He managed to say something a little less flippant.  “Oh,” he said, his voice tinged with awe.

Thor laughed, which made him tighten, which made him gasp. “I think I’m the one who’s supposed to say that,” he stuttered. Loki glared and crooked his finger, which _really_  made him gasp. “If you do that every time I tease you, you’ll never have a moment’s peace again.”

“How about I do this every time you look irresistible?” Loki murmured, lowering his head to Thor’s thigh and sucking dark kisses along the soft inner skin. He gently moved his finger, caressing the heady spot over and over and making Thor buck and moan. This was _well_  worth all those awkward and undignified contortions in the shower, practicing how to find it quickly. Thor’s cock was bouncing gently against his stomach, a silvery ribbon of thick fluid stretching down to his skin.

Thor had his eyes shut, focusing on the sinfully delicious things Loki was doing to him, each gentle press and stroke of his fingertip sending jolts of electric need coursing through him. He never, never ever wanted this to stop, they could stay here until the end of the universe and he would be a happy man. But then Loki shifted his head back, resting it against Thor’s knee, and replaced those curls which beckoned to his orgasm with an easy slide in and out, and the drag was unbelievable, it was perfect and maddening and just… he didn’t even know. But he knew he wanted more, and he whimpered and thrust his hips towards Loki, face pleading.

Loki twisted slightly to get more lube, and this time the sound of the cap gave him nothing but a thrill of anticipation. Loki slid out all the way, and when he eased back in, it was with two fingers. _That_  was a stretch, but just enough to make him see sparks.

The whole thing was utterly delightful, Loki decided. With two fingers, he could do so many more things, and he was eager to try them all, watching Thor’s face to learn what he liked best. He twisted, and curled, and gave easy thrusts, and it turned out Thor liked all of it best. In fact, he started up a running commentary, murmuring to Loki almost nonstop about how amazing he felt, how this was the most perfect thing ever, how _Loki_  was the most perfect thing ever. It was all quite gratifying. As he felt the tight ring around his knuckles ease, he tried moving them apart carefully. When that turned out to be yet another _best thing ever_ , he began to work more confidently, stretching more and more, never letting the tension against his fingers get too strong.

Thor realized perfectly well that he was babbling at Loki, but he couldn’t help himself. Everything he was doing to him was so completely luscious, the words just poured out as Loki coaxed him higher and higher. Even as the stretches and curls kept getting better and better, though, the thrusts which punctuated them were growing slightly uncomfortable. “More - lube,” he panted. “Please.”

Loki had been thinking the same thing himself. This lube felt nice enough at first, but it dried too quickly, getting sticky in the process. That would have to be addressed, but in the interim he’d just keep piling it on. He eased out of Thor and held his hand up, staring Thor in the eyes as he squeezed a thick line onto three fingers. He held their gaze a moment, feasting on the raw need that had completely overtaken him, leaving him writhing desperately for Loki to reenter him.

 Loki made him wait just long enough that Thor thought he would go mad, and then he was back, sliding back in. Now _this_  was tight, and it burned slightly, but Loki must have been able to feel the tightness too, and he moved so slowly as he waited for it to ease. At Thor’s nod of encouragement, he sped up. And God, he felt full, filled with Loki, and he was getting so close. He moaned desperately, “Harder… please, Loki, yes,” and Loki did not have to be asked twice. He drove his fingers into Thor, fully fucking him now, thrilling at how it made him toss his head helplessly on the pillow, looking at the long blond hair clinging to his sweat-dampened face and the hands clenching at the sheets for anchor.

Loki kept driving him higher and higher, and he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t wait, and he reached one hand down to grasp his cock, back arching as his fingers closed around it. He was only able to give it a single stroke, though, before Loki pulled him away and took over, and oh God, that was even better. Loki hadn’t _quite_ learned what he liked best, not just yet, but he was getting very close, and the simple fact that this was _Loki’s_  hand, rather than his own, more than made up for the difference.

And then Loki was working him so perfectly, each determined thrust in matched by a smooth stroke downward, and it was so tight, everything was tight and demanding and Loki was so beautiful as he bit his lip in concentration and Thor was coming, bucking his hips and moaning through a jaw clenched to avoid shouting. Each wave of his orgasm made him clench down around Loki, each pulse of come through his cock making it flare against Loki, and it all made him keep coming, harder and longer as he saw stars, then blackness, before it finally eased.

Loki drew away carefully, trying to avoid irritating Thor’s super-sensitized nerves, and the stupid lube was getting dry and sticky again, but it seemed to go okay. There wasn’t a particularly graceful way to wipe the last of it off his hands, but from how Thor was staring at him dazedly, he probably wasn’t going to notice anyway. So Loki cleaned up roughly and let Thor pull him down.

Thor felt soft and affectionate as he nuzzled against Loki. He hadn’t expected this to be quite so emotional, but Loki had met his vulnerability with care and gentleness, making him feel safe right when he felt most fragile. He brought a hand up and smoothed the hair off Loki’s cheek. “That was…” He didn’t know. He didn’t know the words for what it was. “Thank you, baby.”

When Thor recovered, he brought all that warm tender softness into how he touched Loki, returned care for care and pleasure for pleasure. He loved watching as his first finger slid into Loki. His fingers were thicker than Loki’s each one giving more stretch, so for the later ones, he used his mouth on Loki’s cock, helping him relax and ease the way. The first one, though, was too perfect not to watch it happen. So was Loki’s orgasm, when it came, the first one he had from the feel of Thor inside him. He came writhing and gasping, and Thor watched it all, the long, sinuous body contorting in pleasure as Thor’s fingers thrust into him frantically and Thor’s other hand worked his cock with the same intensity.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, Loki held his arms out to Thor. “Come here, baby,” he said. Thor settled down next to him, their faces close. “That was…” Loki laughed. “You’re right. I don’t know what it was either.” So he kissed him, at once both deep and soft, and that said it for him.

*****

Loki preferred to his shopping online for more personal things, he quickly decided. Or rather, he would in principle, but there were seventeen different brands of lube listed just on this one site and they all had good reviews. He had no idea how to decide between them when he had barely any clue what he liked, and even less idea what Thor might like. With a sigh, he settled down to clicking the order button for sample sizes of all seventeen. It should be fun to figure out which one they each liked best, at least.

It did turn out to be an enjoyable project, indeed. And it turned out that he was right to get a variety to experiment with. Thor liked the feel of the heavy silicone inside him, the way the thick drag of it made his nerves come alive. Loki preferred the easy slip of a light, water-based one, how it worked for the quick, smooth motions of Thor’s fingers like he liked best. After an eminently enjoyable two weeks of testing, they settled on which ones they were ready to order in full sizes. Just in time for spring break.

“Our favorites are the opposites again, Thor,” Loki said.

Thor laughed. “I think we should be used to that by now. Do you mind?”

“No, not really. Not at all.”


	17. Growing Boys Need Their Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a concert at a local coffee shop, where they eat enough sugar to feed an aircraft carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note* To clarify, this is one week later than the events in chapter 16, so the end of that chapter extends past the end of this one. I’m not leaving poor Thor on crutches forever. :)*
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki’s ears perked up as he opened the door to their room. He hadn’t slept well the night before, and was looking forward to a nap after class, but he liked the music Thor had on. Really liked it. Which didn’t happen a whole lot. They had a small pool of albums that they both liked, which were played incessantly, and then they each had music to listen to when the other wasn’t there. It worked out well enough for them, but the chance to add to their shared-enjoyment list was always welcome.

 “Hi, Thor,” he said, throwing his backpack to the floor and leaning down to plant an overly sloppy kiss on Thor’s forehead.

 “Hey!” Thor spluttered, wiping at his face with his sleeve. He was stretched out in bed, his foot up on a pillow with a bag of peas draped over it.

 “You haven’t iced in days. Is it feeling worse?”

 “I just overdid it a little. It doesn’t hurt, it just feels tired, but I thought some ice might be a good idea.”

 "Yeah. I would have made you do it when I got home, anyway.”

 Thor grinned. “I know. Tony got me set up with a minimum of nicknames. Pepper agreed to go out with him, and he’s so distracted, it’s hysterical.”

 Loki’s lips quirked. “I can imagine. What are we listening to? I really like it.”

 “I hoped you would. It’s The Blaze.”

 Loki thought a moment before shaking his head. “Never heard of them.”

 “They’re local, this is their first album. It just came out and they’re about to tour, but they’re playing downtown at Alchemy on Friday. If you’re free, I thought it might be fun.”

 “Mmm, I’m not sure. I know what happens when you have caffeine in the evening. You’ll keep me - up - all - night,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, letting the last one linger and deepen.

 “Sounds like heaven,” Thor said, twisting his fingers in Loki’s hair.

*****

When they got to Alchemy the next night, there was a parking space right out front, right behind the disabled space. Thor had gotten a temporary hang tag, but he prefered not to use it. There were a lot of old people in town, and it made him feel like kind of a dick to take a space they might need. “I hope our luck holds long enough to get you a good seat,” Loki said, backing in.

 They’d intentionally arrived early to get Thor a nice chair. The stage was set up at one end of the long, narrow room, and while it had lots of seating at the other end, most of the time when people were listening to bands they stood close. If Thor was going to see anything, they’d have to nab one of the few chairs that were tucked to one side.

 Luck was with them. There was one left, a big, cushy brown recliner that had seen better days but was coveted all the same. “Nab it, I’ll get our drinks,” Loki said.

 He was in line, peering into the goody case (because it was ridiculous to go out to a coffee shop and not have goodies) when Natasha and Clint got in line behind him. “Hi,” she said, giving his arm a brief squeeze.

 “Hi, Natasha. Hey, Clint, how’s it going?”

 “Pretty good. I didn’t know you were coming.”

 “I just found out about it last night.”

 “That’s cool.” Clint nodded. For Clint, it was quite a lot of conversation.

 “I saw you two walking in,” Natasha said quietly. “You’re adorable together.”

 “Shit, are we that obvious?” His stomach knotted. “Thor’s trying to avoid getting into the gossip section of the paper, his family doesn’t know about him.”

 She smiled. “Don’t worry. If I didn’t know, you would have just looked like friends. You look happy.”

 Loki looked over at Thor for a moment. He was fighting with the broken arm of the recliner, trying to get his foot elevated. “He makes me happy,” he answered quietly, before yelling, “Thor! Don’t worry about it! I’ll do it in a minute!”

 “I’m fine, Loki,” he yelled back. “Just get some cookies.”

 Ordering for Thor was a bit of a quandry. Loki could chug espresso and still sleep like a baby, but caffeine really did keep Thor up. And now that meant keeping Loki up, too. Which sounded utterly delicious, but Loki was also very attached to his sleep. Half-caf would have to do, he decided.

 “Two large almond joys, one of them half-caf, and four magic cookie bars, please,” he said when it was his turn.

 “What’s an almond joy?” Clint asked. 

“A mocha with almond and coconut syrup,” Loki said.

 Natasha groaned. “You’re going to get diabetes and they’ll have to cut your feet off,” she told him.

 “My blood work always comes back perfect,” he said smugly. “Sugar’s just energy, and I’m a growing boy.”

 She rolled her eyes. “I’ll say.” 

He picked up a coffee in each hand and managed to catch the edge of the paper bag between two fingers. He dropped the bag in Thor’s lap before offering him his drink. “Two of those are mine,” he warned.

 Thor ignored him, tearing open the bag and groaning when he saw what was inside. “Oh God, Loki, I love these things,” he said before cramming half of one into his mouth. His eyes closed blissfully as he chewed, making loud sounds of enthusiasm along with his noisy crunching. “Not as good as my mom’s, but still amazing,” he declared after finally swallowing.

 “I have to try your mom’s, then,” Loki said, his own mouth full.

 Natasha and Clint joined them then, his eyes briefly bulging when he saw they’d already eaten all their cookies.

 “Do you all know each other?” Loki asked as he bent down to get the recliner arm to work. It generally took both hands and a strong back.

 “We haven’t met. Hi, I’m Thor. You must be Clint, nice to meet you,” Thor said, reaching his hand out to Clint.

 “Nice to meet you too,” Clint said.

 Their handshake was abruptly yanked apart as Loki got the mechanism to engage and Thor was thrown backwards. Thor started laughing. “God, Loki,” he said.

 “You know you have to keep your foot up.”

 Natasha grinned. “You’re getting a little too cute for public, guys.”

 Thor blushed, making her grin harder. “Does anyone want to sit down? The arms on this thing are pretty comfy.”

 Natasha took one of them, sighing as her weight shifted off her high heels.

 They chatted for a few more minutes before the band came on. The show had a fair amount of technical glitches, but that was why they were playing here, before the tour started. Plus it was free, so it was hard to complain, and when things were all working right, they killed. Absolutely killed. Enough that as they were leaving, Loki tore the sign off the door. Thor looked at him quizzically; Loki didn’t usually go for souvenirs.

 “They’re going to be big. Ebay,” Loki explained.

 Thor nodded.

 Loki dropped him off in front of the dorm and circled until he found a spot. By the time he got back to the dorm, Thor was settled back in bed, music playing. Loki half-expected something lively - Thor was still keyed up, bouncing his knee the whole ride back, the half-caf might have been too much - but the lights were low and he’d put on something quiet and peaceful.

 “Come here, baby,” Thor said, scooting as far as he could towards the wall. Loki shrugged out of his coat and shoes, and snuggled up under the blankets with a contented sigh.

 “I thought you were going to be all lively,” he said into Thor’s shoulder.

 “I’m trying to settle down. I don’t _actually_  want to keep you up all night, fun as that sounds. We both have too much homework tomorrow.” Thor nuzzled his lips into Loki’s hair, floating gentle kisses onto the crown of his head.

 “Yeah. But this is nice too.”

 “It is. I like it,” Thor agreed, pulling Loki close.


	18. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of March is still cold, and our boys have a corner room. When the power goes out, they need to stay warm somehow.
> 
> Also, Thor has still not learned how to talk dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time for my usual last-minute proofread so apologies for any mistakes that I'd usually catch. It's either this or no post until tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When the lights went out in the dorm, it was starkly silent for a moment. All the stereos, all the ambient hums of computers and a thousand and one useless electronics, all went silent, and the students went quiet with them. A few seconds in, though, when it was clear that this was more than a blip, the cheering started. 

Loki was used to scrambling out of his bunk in the dark, so he slithered down and accidentally kicked Thor in the head as he was getting up. “Sorry,” Loki said. “I was going to go to the lounge and see if there’s any news about how long this will last.”

“That’s what I was going to do, to save you having to climb down.”

“OK, well, let’s go.” 

Thor held up his phone - he was finally off the stupid crutches - and lit their way out, to where most of their floormates were now congregating.  

“Everybody wait here, please,” Steve asked them. “I’m going to go downstairs and see if Calvin has any news on how long this will be.”

He joined the trail of RA’s making their way down the stairs to meet with the dorm manager. He was gone perhaps fifteen minutes, long enough for Tony to get out some rum, and for Joseph to start urging - in vain - that they all play Spin the Bottle to pass the time. 

When Steve came back his face was serious. “A transformer at the substation exploded, and it took out a bunch of circuit breakers, so the failure cascaded. They think about a quarter of the substation is down, based on the reports they’ve gotten so far. The crews are on their way to fix it, but we’ve been told that we should prepare for three days without power, just to be safe.”

Everyone looked around, worried. “The administration is asking everyone to stay in the dorms and keep the doors and curtains closed. It’s not dangerously cold, so we don’t have to leave, but it will probably get uncomfortable. We’ll be getting food deliveries for each meal, since they can bring it in faster than we can all leave to get to the dining hall. Dinner should be here in about half an hour. They also suggested turning off laptops to save the batteries to recharge your phones. I just knew when they took the room phones out at the end of my first year that it was a bad idea. But no one ever listens to the historians. It’s actually a lot like this one time in Prussia in 1684, when they…”

That was the point when everyone went back to their rooms. Steve did tend to go on a bit when he was on a roll about the good old days. 

“How’s your phone?” Loki asked.

Thor pulled it out of his pocket. “Mostly full. You going to turn off your computer?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to text my dad and turn my phone off, too. It drains too fast to keep it on.”

“OK. Tell him my number in case he wants to reach you.”

Loki watched to make sure it shut down properly - it tended to lie about such things - and set it on his desk. “Now. How are we ever going to keep warm?” he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Mmmmm,” Thor answered. “Maybe nothing _too_  involved until after dinner. I hate having to stop in the middle of things.”

When Steve’s yell sounded across the floor, they were on the sofa, entangled, and kissing madly in their warmest winter hats. (Loki had finally agreed to start wearing a hat when Thor found one that made him look, as Thor said, ‘like a kinky czar.’ Loki decided to take it as a compliment. Thor was still getting the hang of talking dirty.)

The lounge was half-lit by an emergency lantern, just enough for people to see what they were eating. It wasn’t candlelight, but still a cut above the dining hall, romance-wise. They were just piling their plates with rice - the Chinese place had really gone all-out in throwing together a last-minute buffet, and they wanted to get some of everything - when Calvin asked them to drop by his office after they were done eating.

“Sure thing,” Thor said casually. 

“Whoa, what’d you guys do?” Sif asked, elbowing Loki in the side to move him along. 

“No clue,” Loki answered, looking at Thor. Had they been too noisy? They really tried to be _so_  careful. And it wasn’t like the dorms were expected to be sexless - the school provided free condoms in the bathrooms and everything.

When they saw Calvin go around talking to other pairs of roommates, though, Loki saw the pattern, and he was pretty confident it wasn’t people-in-secret-relationships-with-their-roomies. It was all people who had corner rooms. It didn’t make sense, but at least it didn’t seem like a problem.

And it wasn’t. When they got to the office, they found it piled high with blankets, and Calvin was giving them out to everyone who arrived. “There aren’t enough to give extra blankets to everyone,” he explained, “but the corner rooms are going to get the coldest, so the school wanted to make sure you got them.”

He sent them back to their room with two blankets each. By the time they got back to the fourth floor Thor was starting to limp. “Hold the light up for me,” Loki said, taking the blankets from him and climbing up to his bunk. 

“Hey!” Thor protested, laughing.

“Just wait a minute, will you? I know what I’m doing.”

He shuffled around the bed on his knees, pulling at the corners of the mattress and tucking the blankets in under them, until Thor’s bunk had a solid, heavy canopy around it. 

“Get in, get in!” Loki urged. 

Thor didn’t have to be told twice; the room really was getting chilly, and it would only get worse as night fell. He heard Loki bustling around the room a minute before he slid through a space where the blankets overlapped. He’d emptied his shower caddy, and refilled it with necessities: bottled water, chocolate, a box of tissues, and a ton of lube samples. He hung it from one of the springs near the foot of the bed and slid under the blankets next to Thor. Thor turned the light off to save his phone and they were sheathed in darkness.

“Remind me where we were? I forget…” Loki said.

Thor snorted and pulled him close. “I think we were right about… here,” he said, cradling Loki’s head in his hand before moving in to kiss him in order to avoid a collision.

The blanket canopy held in enough of their heat that it wasn’t long before their hats came off. Not too much longer and their shirts followed, and finally, the rest of their clothes. Loki draped everything over the rungs of the ladder so the cloth wouldn’t be too cold when they had to dress. 

They finally had to shove the covers off as they began to sweat, greedy bodies moving against each other as they kissed and grabbed and begged and bestowed. It was the first time they had done such things in the dark, as they both loved to watch each other’s faces as they shared their pleasures. But this proved to have its own savor, having to work entirely by touch and sound (and later by scent, when Loki melted bits of chocolate onto himself and challenged Thor to clean him up). 

Thor discovered a new love for having Loki suck on his fingers, feeling his agile tongue dance over the sensitive tips while Loki’s own fingers grabbed onto the firm muscles of his ass. Loki learned that he could come from having his cock pressed between their firm bellies as Thor’s fingers eased inside of him. It was glorious to have hours devoted to lust and joy, a rare treat indeed in the middle of the semester. 

By the time they were ready to fall asleep out of exhaustion, the chocolate was gone, the water was half-gone, they’d used up three of the lube testers, and were nearly out of tissues. “We’ll restock after breakfast,” Loki said, giving Thor one last, deep kiss before rolling over to press his back against Thor’s chest. 

With the size of the bed - only thirteen inches wider than Thor’s shoulders, and only seven inches longer than they were tall, because that's the sort of thing Loki checks - spooning was their only hope of sleeping. It still didn’t end up working particularly well; they were both energetic sleepers, and kept waking each other up when they would try, in vain, to shift. Despite that, they looked more well-rested than everyone else at breakfast the next morning, and the one and only topic of conversation as people ate was how it was far too cold to sleep. 

Thor and Loki were uncharacteristically silent. 


	19. Midterm Essays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's handy when a couple has complementary skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I tried to make it longer but it was just padding, and it didn't read well. Loki's not the only English major in the house. :)

Thor stared at his computer, groaning in misery. Loki leaned over from his own desk to look at the screen. _A Comparative Analysis of the ????? in Two Stories_ , it read.

"We usually mention the names of the stories in our essay titles, in the English department," Loki suggested.

"I don't even know which ones to write about," Thor groaned. "And I have no idea what's interesting to compare about any of them."

"Remind me why you took this class?" 

"Distribution requirement and short readings. Everyone just kept saying, 'short readings.' _So_ not worth it." Thor's head fell to the keyboard and the computer began screeching its complaint. "Shut up, shut up," Thor said, smacking at more keys without lifting his head.

"Come here, baby," Loki said, rising to stand behind Thor's chair and pull him close. Thor leaned back, his head tilted to stare up and Loki as Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's chest. "You remember you live with an English major, right?"

"Thanks, but I need to write my own essay," Thor said, sounding very unhappy about the fact.

"I'm not offering to do it. But we can talk about it, maybe help you figure out what you want to say."

"That would be really nice," Thor admitted. Loki felt some of the strain ease in Thor's muscles as he said it, which in turn made him realize how much tension remained.

"OK. Come here," he said, spreading a fuzzy black blanket on the floor. "Take your shirt off and lie down. I'll give you a back rub while we talk."

"Thor waggled his eyebrows and smirked at him.

"Nope, you only get a backrub for planning. The reward for finishing your paper, though..."

Thor sprawled on his stomach, head resting easily on one side. Loki straddled him and sat lightly down on his butt. Thor groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes as Loki leaned forward and began kneading the muscles in his shoulders.

"Which story so far has been the most interesting to you?" Loki asked.

Carmilla," Thor answered confidently. "I like that one a lot."

"But was it also the most interesting?" Loki asked, digging his thumbs in _just so_. "That's not always the same.

Thor frowned, thinking. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I feel like I could talk about it more than a lot of them."

"Perfect. What is it about that story that you thought was interesting? Take some time to think." 

Thor definitely liked that part. He gave little hums of pleasure as Loki worked down to his upper back, fingers working and digging and - "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry! You have a really bad knot right here, I was just trying to get it out." 

"It's ok, you just surprised me." He thought for a minute more, trying to focus on Carmilla rather the sharp prodding at his back. Just as the knot gave way he had his answer. "I think what really gets me about the story is how it starts. I mean, it all gets started by a carriage accident, and Laura's dad is all, 'Oh sure, this girl I've never met can just live with us indefinitely,' and then her mom is like, 'Sure, I'll totally leave my kid with you,' and nobody thinks its weird."

Loki was glad that Thor couldn't see his face, as it would have been impossible to keep it straight after hearing Thor's version of the story. He _just_ managed to keep the laughter out of his voice as he spoke. "That's certainly an original take on the story. Did any of the other stories have a beginning that you thought was weird, or a maybe a scene where someone leaves their kid somewhere?" 

Thor sighed in thought. "Oooh! There was! It was in - _oh, God, right there,_ " he groaned as Loki hit a particularly good spot. So Loki stayed _right there_ while Thor talked about the other story, and by the time they were done, Thor's back felt amazing, Loki's hands were tired, and Thor had both an argument and a brief outline in his head. "I owe you big time, baby," Thor said as he hit _send_ to submit his paper a whole day before the deadline." 

You can pay me back next year," Loki answered, his lips quirking. 

"Hmmm?" "I'm going to take intro to geology." 

"You are?" Thor was shocked. "I thought you suffered through astrophysics because it didn't have a lab? Geo doesn't have labs, but the field work takes just as much time." 

"I know,"Loki said simply. "But you love it. I want to learn at a least a little." 

Thor got up to lean over Loki's desk chair and hug him, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. "I'll help you as much as you want," he promised. He continued, his hands easing down Loki's sides towards the hem of his shirt, "but I seem to remember something about a reward for finishing my paper..." 

Loki sighed. "I don't think I can right now. I need to rewrite this whole paper, I'm not happy with it at _all._ I think hate it."

"Crap. Okay," said Thor. He gave Loki another squeeze and then sat back down at his own desk, watching as Loki typed furiously. Tomorrow was the last day of classes before break. This time tomorrow, they'd be on the freeway, halfway to Beuley and to Loki's house. And to Loki's bed, big enough for two.


	20. Spring Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, and Spring Break starts when classes end. 
> 
> They're going to have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Loki ended up not going to bed the night before they left. By the time his class got out at four, he was so tired he could barely walk. Thor had offered to pick him up from class, since the building was on the far side of campus from their dorm, so when the car pulled up in front and Thor started to get out, Loki waved at him to sit back down. 

“I’m too tired to drive, Thor. Would you?”

Thor took in the slump of his shoulders, the dark bags under his eyes (that Thor would deny ever, ever seeing), and instantly agreed. 

Loki curled up in the passenger seat. “Wake me at the Beuley exit, I’ll give you directions from there.” He was asleep before they even got to the freeway entrance. 

The drive was quiet and peaceful, nothing but the constant hum of the tires against the pavement and Loki’s soft breathing. The hours rolled smoothly away, ticked off by the mile markers. Loki looked so fragile in his exhaustion, Thor just wanted to protect him. And he really didn’t want to wake him up, but he had no idea where to go after the exit.

“And through that door,” Loki pointed, “is the hot tub.”

“You have a hot tub?” Thor’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah.It’s getting kind of old.”

Thor burst out laughing. “Oh, Loki,” he said when he could talk, “I already know you’re rich, you don’t have to play it down.”

“I just don’t want to seem like I’m trying to show off,” Loki said awkwardly.

“You’re not showing _off_ , you’re showing me because I asked. Totally different. Don’t feel weird." Thor's voice dropped, the pitch becoming low and intimate. "Just think how much you’re going to like it when I go down on you in the hot tub and everything will be magically better.” 

“Mmm, it will,” Loki agreed. “Tomorrow? It takes forever to fill up, and my coffee is wearing off.”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect, baby.”

Going to bed together (in something larger than a twin, and in circumstances more pleasant than a long-term power outage), even though it was just to sleep, was simply lovely. The bed was big enough for them to both get comfortable. Thor sprawled on his back on the side nearer the wall, while Loki settled onto his stomach, his free arm draped across Thor’s waist and his upper leg tangled between Thor’s. Thor’s half-trapped hand snaked free and wound its way behind Loki’s neck. It felt natural, like they had always been this way, like they shared not just a birthday but a birth. Like twins who had fit together before they even knew they existed. 


	21. Hot Tubs, Numbers, and Inadvertent Cockblocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a ~~genius~~ fucking genius, in the kitchen and in the water. Thor hasn't quite gotten the hang of talking dirty.  
>  Also, Odin had a certain secret. It's out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter looks long, wait until you see the next one. Apparently, quick-porn and I just don't go together.
> 
> Enjoy!

Falling asleep, they were mirrored and perfect. Waking up was much messier. Thor had somehow twisted himself sideways across the mattress and Loki was contorted around him, one ankle draped across his neck. Thor woke first and opened his eyes to the sight of a bare foot inches from his nose. His rich laughter stirred Loki awake.

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry," Loki mumbled as he realized where, exactly, his foot was.

"Don’t worry. Do I sound like I mind?" Thor asked, still laughing.

Loki fidgeted around until he was lying behind him, one arm thrown over the broad chest. "Mmm. I like this," he murmured into Thor's warm shoulder.

"Me, too," Thor said, taking Loki's hand in his own and rubbing the palm lightly with his thumb. Everything about that moment was warm and soft, and it would have been so easy to stay just like that all day. But Loki's stomach began to growl. "Greedy," Thor teased, before bringing Loki's hand to his mouth and planting a large and _extremely_  sloppy kiss on it.

"Hey! Eww," Loki said, rubbing the spit onto Thor's chest. "You owe me coffee for that."

"Sure, I'll make you coffee. Where is it?" Thor asked, sitting up.

"No, it's ok. You don't really have to," Loki said, tugging at him to lay back down.

"I do if I don't want you holding this over my head all day."

Loki thought a moment. "You're right. The grounds are on the top shelf of the freezer and the machine is to the right of the sink."

Thor slid out of bed, giving Loki another -drier- kiss on the lips before he went downstairs. Loki felt himself slipping halfway back asleep, wallowing in what he was by now convinced was the very definition of contentment. It got even better, though, when Thor returned, carrying a large mug of coffee. Caffeine _and_  naked Thor. This was definitely the life, he thought, as he gratefully accepted the mug.

"Of course, you have to make me breakfast now. Anyway, I'm the guest," Thor told him loftily.

Loki rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I need to drink this first, though, or I'll fall asleep and burn the house down."

Thor sprawled on his stomach next to the half-sitting Loki, fingers drawing idle circles against his skin. "Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"What's for breakfast?"

Loki grinned. "Weren't you just calling _me_  greedy? You'll just have to wait and see."

Breakfast (lunch, really, if one went by the time of day), turned out to be a more involved affair than Thor had expected. Which basically meant that Loki got out some potatoes and grated them before putting them in a pan to fry. He'd been expected more freezer waffles, to be honest.

"Go pick out a movie," Loki said when the potatoes were nearly cooked. "DVD's are in the drawer under the TV, and the Xbox has Netflix. I'll be in in just a minute with our food. Carry my coffee for me?"

Thor was still poring through the action listings on Netflix (the DVD's all had a definite _dad_  sort of feel to them, and it just felt too weird to watch Odin's movies while making out on his sofa with his kid) when Loki shuffled in, carrying two plates piled with much more than just fried potatoes.

"This looks awesome," Thor said, taking one. "What is it?"

"Hash brown nachos," Loki answered smugly. "Hash browns with melted cheese, beans, salsa and sour cream."

Thor rolled his eyes heavenward. "Oh my God, Loki. You're a genius."

"I believe the clinical term is _fucking_  genius."

"I won't argue," Thor said around a huge bite.

They devoured their breakfast in silence, and sprawled happily back on the sofa. "Movie?" Loki asked, too stuffed to consider anything more active just yet.

"Yeah. I just can't decide what," Thor said.

"You wanted explosions. We can't go wrong with Independence Day."

"Mmmmm. Good call."

They found it on Netflix - and yay, it was streaming - and got it going. Thor stretched out along the length of the sofa, his head in Loki's lap. The first half of the movie was devoted entirely to digesting, but they got more lively near the end, cheering loudly each time something went up in a massive fireball.

"Now what?" Loki asked as the credits started, twirling his fingers idly in the golden hair. He curled it over his fingers and pondered the shade against his own skin tone, wondering briefly how he'd look as a blond. Ridiculous, he decided.

"Hot tub?" Thor said hopefully.

"Okay. I'll get it running. How hot do you want?"

Thor frowned. "How hot are they supposed to be?"

"It can go up to 104, but if we want to stay in for more than fifteen or twenty minutes, it needs to be cooler."

"I definitely want to stay in longer."

Loki's eyes sparkled. "Me too. You can stay here, it takes a while to fill." He padded out of the room, and Thor heard the squeak of a tap as the water began to run. Loki was back a moment later. "I'll have to check it but we've got a few minutes."

Thor was still stretched out, his legs dangling off the arm of the sofa, and Loki sprawled artfully on top of him. "But I'm so impatient," Thor said, pulling Loki down to his lips, "however will I keep myself busy?"

"We'll just have to think of something," Loki murmured, his lips brushing Thor's as he spoke. And then Thor's hand pressed harder on the back of his head, demanding the kisses he'd hinted at, and Loki kissed him back, purring at the feel of Thor's arousal hardening beneath him.

Thor only grudgingly let Loki get up to check the hot tub, and he jumped to follow when Loki yelled that it was full enough to get in. He liked looking at Loki naked - really, really liked it - but there was just _something_ about watching him undress that made Thor move fast to not miss it.

He needn't have worried. Loki was waiting for him, still wearing the soft knit clothes he'd pulled on for warmth when they got out of bed. Thor set on him with a hungry growl, tugging off his shirt, then kneeling to ease the thin pants off him. Loki's cock was hard, and hot, and demanding, and Thor looked up into Loki's eyes as he slid his mouth down over it. Loki murmured something incoherent as he ran his hand affectionately down Thor's hair.

"Hmm?" Thor somehow managed to be clearer even with his mouth full.

It took some effort to focus enough to get the words out a second time. "I said, if you keep this up we're never going to make it into the tub."

"Mmm." Thor moved his head back, feeling a little empty at the sudden lack. "You just looked so tempting."

"Well, _you_  just look so dressed," Loki said, tugging at Thor's t-shirt. Thor let him pull it off before standing to let Loki undo his jeans and shove them off. "Come on. You're the one who wanted this," he continued, taking Thor's hand and drawing him down the shallow steps.

They settled deep into the water, testing their buoyancy for a moment, and then suddenly Loki was on Thor and Thor was reaching up to meet him, bodies freed from gravity to twist and shift against each other in dizzying new ways. Loki's supple hands dove between them while Thor held him close, and he began to lightly stroke both their cocks.

"Not too much. I want this to last," Thor breathed in his ear. Loki's first response was a pleased _hmm_  while taking Thor's always-tempting lobe between his teeth, before shifting his hands higher up, taking in the slippery feel of Thor's skin beneath his fingertips, teasing the nipples with his thumbs. Thor shifted one leg upward to keep Loki close, freeing his hands to mirror each delicious thing Loki was doing to him. The room glowed with the soft sounds of their breaths, accented by the lapping water. And as slow as they tried to go, trying to draw this out, Loki's gasps came more and more quickly, matched by Thor's low-pitched words of praise and desire.

Loki brought dripping fingers to Thor's face, gently closing his eyes. For a moment, Thor was unsure what was happening, and then he felt the surface of the water shift, and something tickling against his thighs, and then there were lips gliding down over his cock. Thor couldn't help himself - he had to look, had to see this, and he opened his eyes and looked down into the water, where Loki's hair was floating about his head like seaweed tossing in the deeps, his hands treading to fight his natural buoyancy.

Loki wasn't able to do much more than take the tip into his mouth and suck on it, focusing as he was on trying to hold himself down. By the time he had to come up for air - all too soon, sadly, he never, never wanted to let go - he had a better idea. He glided up in front of Thor, taking big gulps of air before Thor wrapped one hand around the back of his head, pulling them together for a desperately needy kiss. Loki waited for it to break before putting his hands in Thor's.

"Hold me down," he breathed. "I'll squeeze when I need to come up." And then he braced his arms against Thor's and dove back down, freed now to focus on what he wanted to do, and he brought his mouth back down, savoring the silken feel of Thor's cock as it glided beneath his lips, and how it throbbed as he ran his tongue so, so slowly through the slit, letting its saltiness fill his mouth.

Thor couldn't decide if he loved this or if he was completely terrified. What if he didn't notice when Loki squeezed? It would be so easy to get caught up in the delirious sensations that Loki was coaxing forth in him, the slight roughness of his tongue dragging, dragging...

The firm squeeze in both hands grabbed his attention, and he immediately pulled Loki up. "Was that the first time?" he asked anxiously.

Loki looked at him, confused. "I've been blowing you for weeks now," he said, panting lightly for breath. He'd have to come up a little sooner next time.

"The first time you tried to get my attention," Thor explained.

"Oh, Yeah. Yeah, it was. Ready?" Loki grinned and dove back down before Thor had a chance to reply. But this time it was all right, he knew that he could enjoy every deep pull of Loki's mouth, every teasing lick, and not have to worry, so he looked back down, determined to burn this glorious vision into his mind forever. Loki was so beautiful, like something from mythology, with his floating hair and long, sinuous arms, and he could _almost_  look at this forever, but it wasn't enough, not without giving Loki the same mind-wrecking pleasure that Loki was unleashing upon him.

So the next time Loki came up for air, Thor panted at him, "Let's get out - lay down."

Loki was a little disappointed - he was just getting into the rhythm of it - but he nodded. Thor swung up over the side and stretched out on his back on the floor and shoved a towel under his head for a cushion. Loki climbed out after him and settled between his legs, taking his cock back into his mouth with a voracious smile in his eyes. "Oh, Loki... baby, come here," Thor breathed, pulling at one of Loki's arms. It took a moment for Loki to realize what Thor wanted him to do, his eyes first widening in confusion before narrowing in anticipation.

He lifted up just long enough to pivot around, bringing his hips above Thor's face, and Thor surged upwards, grabbing Loki's ass in his hands and pulling his cock down into his mouth, taking it nearly all the way in one smooth, swift swallow. A couple more slides down and up and he had his lips buried in the dripping black hair at the root. Loki had to drag his mind away from what Thor was doing before he could focus on the gorgeous, thick cock beneath him, its prominent head gilded with sparkling liquid. Loki licked it up gently before taking it into his mouth, continuing the delicious torment he had started underwater.

Between Loki's attentions in the water and the things that the very thought of this did to him, Thor was already getting close. So when Loki slid his lips down Thor's cock, completing the most perfect circle of desire and fulfillment, he cried out around the rigid length that filled his mouth. The ripples of sound through Thor's lips nearly set Loki off to his completion, and he gasped sharply, giving a strong, hard suck on Thor. They continued on this way, each one's pleasure urging on the other's, until they were both sobbing and sucking their orgasms around the other.

Loki collapsed where he was, shifting his hips enough to make sure Thor could breathe, pillowing his own head on Thor's firm thigh. Exhausted and satiated, they rested together, enjoying the feel of each other's calming breaths and of hands that made small, affectionate circles on still-damp skin.

As it so often did with them, exhaustion led to hunger.

"Dinner?" Thor asked, when he was finally able to speak.

"Mmm," Loki agreed. "I want to rinse off first." He managed to wiggle off of Thor and back into the tub, dunking himself beneath the surface and rising again, water streaming down his face and back.

"You could be a siren, baby," Thor told him, reaching out to caress his face.

"What do geologists know about sirens?" Loki teased.

"Significantly more than you know about identifying igneous sub-types," Thor retorted, his fond smile showing that he had neither taken nor meant offence.

Loki rolled his eyes and climbed back out, drying himself roughly with one of the heavy cotton towels that were stacked neatly on a low shelf below the window. "I'll go poke around in the freezer. Feel free to join me whenever you can walk," he said, looking down at Thor and smirking.

Thor stretched happily. "Just because I know how to savor the finer things in life is no reason to be jealous."

Loki tossed his hair, inadvertently shaking it into the curls that he hated and Thor loved, and headed towards the kitchen, giving his hips _just_  the littlest bit of extra wiggle. Thor groaned and rolled into the water to rinse and hurry after him.

He found Loki bending over and peering into the lower shelves of the freezer. "Veggie lasagna sound good?" Loki asked.

"Anything that's fast sounds good," Thor said, standing behind him and pressing his hips against Loki's. His cock was still soft, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, not with the anticipation that was thudding in his veins, and not with Loki looking so damp and scrumptious.

"Lasagna, then. All we have to do is heat it," Loki said, leaning back into Thor's grip. "And there's some brownies in the back, they're kinda buried but they don't look freezer burned. Dad doesn't put nuts in brownies, I hope that's ok?"

"I don't really care either way. Let's have those with some of that mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"And hot fudge sauce," Loki agreed, standing and turning to kiss Thor.

"I believe the clinical term is fucking genius," Thor said, nuzzling their lips together.

"You're trying to sweet-talk me into bed, aren't you?" Loki asked, his eyes wide with feigned shock.

"Exactly," Thor said.

Loki smiled. "You know, I think it just might work. Would you go get some more towels while I heat this up? These chairs are kind of awful to sit on naked."

Thor was back quickly, and found Loki pulling the brownies and sauce from the microwave and putting in the lasagna. "This is going to be about ten minutes, so I thought we'd just start with dessert. I'm all about time efficiency."

"Yup. Fucking genius," Thor said, getting out the ice cream. Loki ended up straddling Thor's lap as they fed each other huge bites of dessert, alternated with kisses and 'accidentally' getting hot fudge sauce on each other and licking it off. The brownies did taste a little off, but the mint ice cream covered it up well enough.

They were halfway through the lasagna when they realized that perhaps something wasn't right.

"Loki? Are you sure that the weird taste in the brownies was just freezer burn?" Thor asked.

Loki froze. "I didn't think he did that anymore."

"Oh, no. _No_. Tell me we did not just eat your dad's pot brownies."

"Umm. Oops?" They stared at each other a moment and then burst into laughter. "So now the question is, will he ever say anything to me about it?"

When they were finished eating, they stumbled up to bed, and while making out was a lot of fun (if much sillier than usual), it quickly became apparent that neither one of them had enough coordination to do anything more.

Loki started giggling.

"What?" asked Thor. " _What_?"

Loki giggled harder. "Is it cockblocking when you accidentally steal your dad's weed and get too high to do anything else?"

"I wish you hadn't said that," Thor said, before bursting into giggles of his own.

When they finally calmed down, Loki twined his fingers in Thor's. "Still. I had a good day," he said.

"Me too," Thor said. "I liked the hot tub. We were like a sex octopus. A sexopus."

Loki laughed so hard he snorted, which made him laugh harder, and Thor couldn't help getting caught up in it. They were both yawning long before they were settled.

Thor kissed Loki's knuckles. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."


	22. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not have the next chapter up on my usual schedule, I normally have a couple written in advance so I have time to proof and edit, but this one took forever.
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning found them both a little nervous.

“Do you want to see the town?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Thor said. “I want to see your high school.”

Thor let out a low whistle as they pull up. “Nice field,” he said. “Did you used to make out under the bleachers?”

Loki buried his face in his hands. “You’re not going to let me forget that I’m with a jock, are you?”

“Not for one second, baby! Hey, you know what would be fun?” Loki spread his fingers just enough to peer at him. “We can come back tonight and I’ll wear my football jacket and you can kneel adoringly at my feet and suck me off right in the end zone.”

Loki leaned forward and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. His shoulders began shaking. “Loki? Loki, I was just joking,” Thor said.

Loki rolled his head to the side to look at Thor. Tears streamed from his eyes as he laughed so hard he could barely breathe. “Just think if we got caught,” he gasped. “Imagine, Loki, the weird kid with black nails and combat boots, caught blowing a quarterback.”

Thor grinned. “Maybe we _should_  get caught, if it’ll do that much to help your image.”

*****

“Do you mind if we go to the glass store?” Loki asked as they drove around aimlessly. “I won’t take long. I just want to look through the Saturday glass.”

“That’s cool, I’d like to see where you work. But what’s Saturday glass?”

“It’s when the glassmakers go in on Saturday and they take all the little leftover bits from the week and -asshole!” he yelled, flipping off a car that cut him off. “Anyway. They take the leftover bits and play with them. Sometimes it’s boring, but I’ve found some great pieces mixed in. It’s all one of a kind, so I want to take a look.”

The glass store turned out to be in a shopping district that looked like it had been designed entirely to get the money of middle-aged women with too much time on their hands. Thor looked at Loki. “I know. But the store’s been here way before the area got like this, I swear,” he said.

“Loki! Hi!” said the girl behind the counter, leaning over to give him a hug. A very long hug. Thor’s eyes narrowed.

“Hi, Miranda. This is my friend, Thor. He came home with me over break.”

“Hi, Thor, it’s nice to meet you,” she said, oblivious to the look he was giving her.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Loki wasn’t the only one who could lie when he had to.

Thor wandered around while Loki flipped carefully through a deep bin of small glass sheets. He was curious, but also a little nervous about being around so much glass. He’d been a clumsy kid, and even though he’d outgrown it, he still had the lingering feeling that things might break just from his proximity.

“You’re not going to break things just from looking at them, Thor,” Loki said, watching him with quirked lips. “Come here, tell me what you think of this sheet.” He pulled one out of the bin and held it in front of him. It was mostly opaque, with swirls of light and dark green. All right, but not particularly interesting.

“It’s nice,” Thor offered. And then Loki held it up to the light, and it _glowed_ , deep amber and red glinting out from rich tendrils of dark green. The light opaque green, which had looked like the bright part before, became a dark shadow to frame the burning hues. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m getting it,” Loki said.

Back in the car, fighting to get the stupid ignition to turn over, Loki glanced at Thor. “So that’s the best of Beuley,” he said. “Do you want to…” his voice trailed off.

“Let’s go back to your house?” Thor said.

_This is it,_  Loki thought as he nodded. _This is really it, we’re really going to_.

*****

They stood in the foyer, staring at each other, neither one knowing how to start. Wanting to make everything perfect. “Do you want some wine?” Loki asked. “Dad said we could have one bottle.”

“Sure,” Thor said.

They peered into the cabinet, pulling out bottles and looking at them. “How do we pick?” Loki said.

“Let’s drink that one,” Thor said, pointing. “The cat looks arrogant. It reminds me of you.”

“Jerk,” said Loki, smiling. “I’ll put it in the freezer. Do you want to sit in the hot tub while we wait for it to get cold?”

“No, let’s see what’s on TV,” Thor said.

Loki nodded, hiding his disappointment. When he got to the family room, though, Thor had put on the stereo instead of the TV. Loki sighed happily as he sank down onto the sofa next to Thor. “I hope you don’t mind this instead,” he said. “There was nothing on.”

“I don’t mind. This is one of my favorite albums.”

And then Thor was pulling him into his arms, his lips making soft demands that Loki rushed to meet with his own, his hands twisting into Loki’s hair as he deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding together and sparking dizzying need in them both. With their chests pressed so tightly together, Thor could feel Loki’s breathing pick up, making him growl his own want. He dropped his hands, sliding them down Loki’s sides, bringing them back up underneath his shirt. His thumbs caught on Loki’s nipples, making him gasp. Thor was trying to go slow, he really was, trying to make this long and good, but the way Loki responded to his every touch was making it nearly impossible to hold himself back.

He tossed Loki’s shirt to the floor as he brought his mouth to the delicate skin where he could see the pulse fluttering eagerly. It was so beautiful, and Loki was so beautiful, and he couldn’t help sinking his teeth in with a growl. “Thor,” Loki breathed, “Thor.” Loki shifted carefully, moving forwards until he was straddling Thor’s broad thighs, pressing together where their erections strained against too-tight fabric.

“Oh God, Loki,” Thor moaned against his throat. Loki’s own desire was making a burning, tense twist deep in his belly, and every single thing Thor did to him made it grow tighter, hotter. He panted as he shifted his hips, rubbing them against each other. “Here?” Thor asked, his low voice sending shocks of need straight through Loki’s body.

“Everything’s in my room,” Loki managed to say. “The bed’ll be more comfortable, anyway.”

Thor brought his mouth back to Loki’s, pressing hot and eager kisses on him, before tightening his arms around Loki’s waist and standing up, holding him as Loki wrapped his legs around the strong waist.

“Do you want to bring the CD with us?” Thor asked.

“No,” Loki said. “I don’t want to hear anything but you.”

It took all of Thor’s self-control, after that, to carry Loki up to his bedroom rather than sinking back down on the sofa and ripping all their clothes off right there. How he actually managed it was a blur, what with the way Loki was lasciviously wiggling against him, but then he was setting Loki down on the side of his bed.

Loki loved how it felt when Thor carried him like this. His cock pressed against the hard muscles of Thor’s abdomen, and he could feel all that coiled strength ripple and shift against him with each step. It was almost purely on instinct that he grabbed Thor’s hips when he set him on the bed, pulled Thor forward and yanked open his belt, his jeans. He pulled Thor’s cock free and swallowed it down with a faint mewl of need, the salty-bitter drop at the tip smearing along his tongue as he slid easily forward, as far as he could go without choking.

Thor gently held Loki’s head in one hand. He meant to caress the smooth dark hair, but his fingers kept tensing helplessly. Staring up at him, Loki began to work his shaft with one hand while shoving Thor’s shirt out of the way with the other. Thor tugged it off, freeing Loki’s hand to glide around his waist, pressing against his lower back. His pinky slid just inside the waistband of Thor’s boxers, drawing little circles on his skin. The promise that it held took Thor’s breath away. “Fuck, Loki,” he gasped. “Baby, this is incredible, but you have to stop.”

Thor’s cock was steel and satin, and Loki hated to let go. It was only the knowledge of what they were about to do, a knowledge that sat heavy and promising in his belly, that made him able to let go, giving a swirl around the head of Thor’s cock with his tongue as he did. “Take these off?” he asked, tugging at Thor’s jeans and boxers. His mouth was still so close, and his hot breath across the wet tip felt _almost_  as delicious as his tongue, and Thor had to move away before undressing to hold on to some semblance of control. Loki’s eyes darkened as he watched Thor step back; Loki knew exactly why he’d had to do it. It was thrilling. Loki would never, never get used to the way that Thor’s body responded to him, to the things he did.

Thor’s hands felt like they were made of rubber as he fought with his clothing. After an embarrassingly long struggle to get his left foot free, he sank to his knees on the floor in front of Loki. “You didn’t really expect to get away with that, did you?” he asked. He meant his voice to sound light, teasing, but it came out low and rough, making Loki take a sharp breath. And then

his hands were on Loki, unzipping his jeans, pulling them just far enough to run his palm over where Loki’s cock strained against his underwear. Thor hated the constriction of wearing boxer briefs, but damn, they looked good on Loki, how the tight black fabric clung so close, revealing nothing but promising _everything_.

“How do you want this?” Thor breathed.

Loki - impossibly, he would have thought - stiffened further. _Everything, every way_ , was how he wanted it. Fortunately, politeness and indecisiveness could be agreeable companions at times. “You’re the guest,” he answered. He wanted it to sound smug and self-satisfied. It came out needy and desperate. But Thor didn’t seem to care as he hesitated a moment in thought. “It’s not a forever decision, Thor. Just for right now,” he added.

Thor looked at him. He knew what he wanted, and at nearly any other time he wouldn’t mind saying the words, but his tongue felt crude and brash, suddenly, like a sledgehammer that could smash this crystal perfection with a single blow. So he dug into Loki’s luggage and pulled out the light, slippery lube that Loki preferred on himself. He looked at Loki with questioning eyes.

Loki smiled at him and laid back, sprawling out across the mattress. Thor set the bottle on the corner of the nightstand and moved up onto the bed, hovering over Loki. His eyes drank in the pale, yielding body beneath him, watching how it trembled under his gaze. If he asked, he knew Loki would say it was from excitement, and Thor was confident that it largely was, but he suspected there was also an edge of fear. Jesus, Thor was scared too, scared that he would do something wrong and hurt Loki, or just not do enough right. He wanted this to be so, so good for Loki, and he was determined to see the fear gone before he did anything else.

He leaned down and claimed Loki’s mouth, hoping to pour in all the tenderness and care that he meant to show throughout all of this. Loki’s breathing picked up as Thor shifted his hips lightly back and forth, dragging their cocks over and against each other. He lowered his mouth to Loki’s throat, licking long strokes along the narrow column before taking the skin lightly in his teeth. By the time Thor crawled down the bed enough to bite gently at a nipple, Loki’s cock was throbbing, the tip glistening with a creamy dewdrop. Thor dipped his finger in it and licked it clean, making a show of it as the pale chest began to heave. Loki wiggled beneath him, and his own cock began to make its own demands more insistent. Thor ignored it, intent on making Loki feel thoroughly worshipped before he took him.

Loki’s head went giddy as Thor dropped a string of kisses along every single one of his ribs. It wasn’t erotic, not exactly, but it was done with such graceful affection that he felt his anxiety fading away, letting arousal surge forward to fill the void. He tangled the fingers of one hand into Thor’s hair, urging him to look upwards. Their eyes met, and Thor’s were so warm that they almost made him feel like falling asleep, despite how near-painfully turned on he was. It was new, and strange, to be drowsy with lust, and he loved it.

At Loki’s languid smile, Thor shifted further down and took his cock in his mouth, sliding down to the base where his lips pressed into the soft black curls. Despite how wide his lips were stretched, he couldn’t help smiling when Loki began to pant. He closed his eyes as he made long, stroking pulls up and heavy glides back down, savoring the sound and feel of Loki’s pleasure. He’d made perhaps four passes before Loki breathed his name. He paused and opened his eyes, looking up. Loki’s own eyelids were heavy with his need as he offered the bottle of lube to Thor.

Thor’s throat tightened with nervousness as he took it. _You’ve done this plenty of times, and he’s always loved it,_  he reminded himself sternly. _You just have to do what you already know he likes_. So he swallowed his fears and eased his knees to the insides of Loki’s, then sat up on them as he spread a film across his fingers.

Loki’s breath hitched as he watched Thor get ready to prepare him. Thor’s body was magnificent; every inch was gilded and muscled, and his thick cock jutted proudly against his stomach. If Loki didn’t want this so desperately, he would stop Thor, make him stay still for Loki to just stare at him. But he did want this, so he kept silent as Thor clicked the cap shut and set the bottle aside, and then lowered himself forward onto his dry hand.

He slid one slippery finger into the crease before him, a growl escaping him in response to Loki’s helpless moan. He coaxed the long legs further apart, wanting to see everything. And then there before him was Loki’s tight entrance, fluttering slightly in anticipation. Thor drew careful circles around the edge as Loki threw his head back, nodding to him, _yesyesyes_. Thor held his breath as he watched it slip inside, awed at how the slight resistance gave way and welcomed him.

Loki shifted his hips, trying to pull Thor in deeper, to get more. Thor loved teasing him like this, making him beg for more. He made a faint mewl as he shoved downward, trying to get Thor to brush against that magic spot inside him, but it only made Thor chuckle faintly and pull back. He squirmed in frustration. It quickly gave way, though, as Thor took him back into his mouth, and just as he slid back down Loki’s cock, he slid another thick finger into him. The first one was easy, but this second one gave him a stretch. There was the slightest burn as Thor gently scissored his fingers, preparing Loki for a third to enter him.

Loki felt the tension in his body ease as the burn faded into pleasure. Thor must have felt it as well, because on the next hard suck on Loki’s cock, he curled his fingers forward against the spot he’d been avoiding. Loki’s hips jerked, unsure whether to drive upwards into that hot mouth or downwards onto the probing fingers. In the end he simply convulsed as Thor slid in another, and then another.

It was rare that Thor penetrated him with more than three fingers, but even these four would not stretch him as much as Thor’s cock was going to do. So Loki stayed quiet, focused on relaxing his muscles as they grasped at the twisting, curling fingers. It didn’t hurt - Thor was much too careful at reading Loki’s body to do anything more than he was able to take - but it did make him tense and nervous until he adjusted.

Once he was used to them, though, to the light, easy slides in and out of him and the pressure of thick finger pads right against that perfect spot, he was again moving with Thor. He could never seem to form words, somehow, when Thor had him like this, but as his breathy gasps grew louder, he got the idea across all the same. Thor’s hand stilled as he looked up at Loki. He looked more than a little nervous - he looked like Loki felt, to be honest - so Loki hid his own anxiety beneath his eagerness as he nodded _yes_.

So Thor withdrew his fingers, smiling as Loki moaned at the loss, and quickly covered his cock in a thick layer of lube, then worked more into Loki with swift fingers. He loomed over him, holding his cock in one hand to direct it. “Like this, or another way?” he asked, barely able to speak.

“This,” Loki breathed.

Thor nodded and put a hand behind one of Loki’s knees, drawing it up to his chest. “Hold this for me,” he whispered. Loki caught it with his arm.

And then Thor’s cock was against his entrance, and fuck, it felt huge, even after all the preparing Thor had done for him. In Loki’s hands and mouth it had always seemed large but manageable, but this was something else entirely. He breathed deeply as he pressed against it, trying to open himself as best he could, and then Thor was pressing forward, into him, and he was huge, he was so huge, and it really hurt, and maybe this wasn’t such a good idea-

and then, with a faint _pop_ , the head was through the tight ring and inside him. Thor was _inside him_ , groaning his name, and it was glorious. Thor moved slowly, going just a little further each time, waiting for Loki’s nod of permission before going deeper. The thick head had been the most difficult part to take, and Loki could feel its ridge moving further and further, until Thor’s hips were flush against his own. They stared at each other, only half able to believe that this was really happening.

Thor’s body shook with the strain of holding himself back. Loki felt so deliriously tight around him, the welcoming heat like hot velvet, and every instinct was screaming at him to _fuck_ , to take Loki hard and - on some primal level - claim him as his own. But Loki’s face was a mask of tension as he fought to maintain control of his breathing.

So he leaned down to kiss Loki, and then further to suck on his earlobe the way he loved, muttering in his ear, “Oh God, Loki, you feel incredible, baby, you’re so tight… _Loki_.” As he kissed and nibbled and whispered he felt Loki beginning to relax beneath him, and he shifted back upwards to look at him. He looked so beautiful, unspeakably so, the way his black hair was strewn about the pillow as he moved restlessly, and how his eyes burned with need as they locked upon Thor’s own, and the raw, hungry look on his face..

There was only a little of the pain he had been afraid of, except for that one brief burst, but he had not been prepared for the intensity of this. He had taken Thor’s fingers so may times before, and he did not really expect this to be so very different, other than the change in girth. But even as he told himself that, he knew, on some level, it wasn’t true. _That was why you wanted to wait,_  he reminded himself. Having Thor like this, taking him into his own body, _was_  different. It was also good, he realized as he looked up at the face hovering above his own, the way Thor was gritting his teeth to keep hold on his control, waiting for Loki’s permission. He nodded.

Thor gave him a slightly nervous smile as he began to move, easing his hips slowly away in a long, smooth motion, until he had pulled to where only the head was still inside. And then he was moving back in, so slowly, deliriously slowly, so that Loki could not help writhing beneath him, thrilling at the way it made Thor’s eyes flare wide. The slight pain eased into a burn, and then into exquisite flares of pleasure as Thor slid smoothly in and out, the edge of the thick head dragging maddeningly over and over right where it set Loki’s whole body electric.

Their eyes held as Thor began to move more quickly, spurred on by Loki’s luscious gasps and the way his sinuous body was twisting helplessly beneath him. Loki really was _made_  for sex, Thor thought, casting a quick glance downward over the pale form. His impossible tight heat around Thor’s cock was intoxicating, and Thor was only dimly aware that he was saying Loki’s name over and over, praising and begging as he drove deeper and harder into him.

Thor would have been sorry to lose their eye contact but for the way Loki threw his head back, eyes squeezed tight shut and mouth stretched wide in a silent scream as his undulating gave way to focused, determined thrusts of his hips upwards to meet Thor as he drove down. He gripped Thor’s arm with one hand, fingers digging into his bicep, while the other one reached for his own cock. Thor would help in just a moment, but he had to take a few seconds to savor the sight first, to admire how Loki’s body curled up to meet his own, the flush that was beginning to spread across his chest, the contrast of pale slender fingers wrapped around the long reddened shaft. It was utterly, unspeakably gorgeous.

Loki was so close, making panting, breathy moans each time Thor moved, and he came the moment Thor took his cock in his hand. It was the single most perfect thing Thor had ever seen, the way Loki’s back froze in an arch, eyes tight and mouth wide and cum spattering all across Thor’s stomach. He clenched tighter around Thor as he came, agonizing, glorious squeezes that matched each pulse of wetness onto Thor’s skin. It was too much, and Thor followed Loki into that delirious pleasure, Loki’s name loud on his lips. The feel of Thor’s cum erupting inside him was at once strange and almost unbearably delightful, and Loki already wanted more even as he floated in dreamy bliss.

Bliss that lasted perhaps five minutes before Loki doubled over in laughter.

“What?” Thor asked, alarmed. Had he been that bad? Loki seemed like he’d liked it. Was it so bad he couldn’t even keep a straight face thinking about it?

“It tickles,” Loki said. “Can you pass me the box of tissues?”

_Oh._ Good. “Can I see?” Thor was hesitant, but curious. He also wasn’t entirely sure how Loki would take the request; he was so concerned about his image, his dignity. But-

“Okay. You put it there,” Loki shrugged, rolling over and easing up to his knees, his head turned to watch Thor behind him. Thor eased his cheeks apart to find that his opening was swollen and slightly loose. As he watched, a thin ribbon of pearly liquid trickled out. He could not even begin to understand what made it so painfully hot to watch, but it was. Enough that his cock stirred again, already. He raised a careful finger and spread it out, rubbing a thin coat into Loki’s skin. And the next trickle, he leaned in and _licked._

Loki jumped at the sensation. “Do that again,” he whispered.

Thor did not have to be told twice. He licked again, then once more, before Loki began to pant, and Thor couldn’t help himself, he had to be back inside. He eased in more lube and scissored his fingers, making sure Loki was still comfortably opened. He was curious to learn whether his cum could give enough glide for a second round, but that could wait. For now, he just wanted to be sure this was as devastatingly good for Loki as it was for him.

“Like this ok?” he asked, his voice harsh with need.

“Now,” Loki demanded.

The moment Thor had his cock in place, Loki drove his hips backwards, taking it nearly all in one smooth motion. Thor groaned and dug his fingers into Loki’s pale skin, pulling him back onto him. It not quite as tight this time, but Thor didn’t mind. The grip before had verged on the edge of painful; this was just right. With the little conscious thought he had left, he noted that after this, he would have to do all the preparation that seemed necessary, and then keep going.

And Loki was obviously enjoying it fully, right from the first moment he took Thor back inside himself. Small moans floated up to Thor as he watched how the muscles in Loki’s back and arms shifted and worked to thrust his hips back and pull away.

Thor eased one foot up to the side, giving himself a better position to meet Loki’s motions with hard, deep thrusts of his own. With his next surge inward, Loki made a sound that Thor had never heard before, and his arms collapsed, nearly taking Thor with him. He sprawled helplessly on the mattress before Thor, held up only by Thor’s hands on his hips and Thor’s cock inside him, clawing at the pillows and nodding frantically.

Thor felt the tension of his climax coiling up, tight and low, as his motions became rhythmless, no more than desperate shuddering jerks as instinct urged him _in, deeper, deeper_ , and then that tight coil snapped and exploded outward, spilling out his cock into Loki, into the still room with a shout. Loki’s body was so tense before him, so close, and Thor reached down to grasp his cock. It only took two twisting pulls before Loki was bucking upwards and gasping Thor’s name.

Thor eased out gently, not wanting to irritate Loki’s hypersensitive nerves, and helped him to lower his hips down to the bed. Thor collapsed behind him, clasping his arm around Loki’s chest and covering his shoulders with kisses.

“You’re incredible, Loki,” he said when he could talk again. “Absolutely everything was just amazingly perfect.”

Loki gave a small, pleased hum and tangled his fingers in Thor’s. “Same for me,” he said softly.

It seemed like it would be romantic to fall asleep just like that, but some of Loki’s cum was drying on Thor’s stomach, and more was rapidly chilling on the mattress, and in the end they got up to change the sheets and shower. They washed each other carefully, Thor being especially tender with Loki’s entrance, which was still red and felt hot to the touch.

Dried and clean proved to be romantic, too.


	23. Hot Chocolate, Hot Tub, Hot... Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki teaches Thor how to make a suncatcher with stained glass, and they go out for the world's best hot chocolate.
> 
> There might be a little sex, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant to make this chapter shorter than the last one. I just can't resist bottom!Thor.
> 
> The hot chocolate flavors are swiped from Kakawa Chocolate House, and they really are this good.

The next morning, they woke up more nearly aligned in bed.

"Morning," Thor rumbled, tousing Loki's hair.

"Morning. You making me coffee again?"

Thor groaned. "One day and I've created a monster," he complained, before getting up and going downstairs.

He was back a few minutes later. As he sat up to take the mug, Loki asked through a yawn, "What do you want to do today?"

"Fuck," Thor said confidently.

Loki smiled. "I thought that was a given. I meant, is there anything else you want to do?"

“Can I see how you do the stained glass?” Thor asked, not quite sure why the question made him feel shy.

Loki looked surprised but pleased. “We can do better than that, you can make a piece if you want. I just have to find the spare safety glasses. I'll look after breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds great," Thor said pointedly.

"Mmmmm. Carry me?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure I can carry you _down_  the stairs without falling. But if you're a good boy," he said, lowering his voice, "I'll carry you back _up_  them later."

In the kitchen - which Loki _did_ walk to all by himself, thank you - Loki collapsed into a chair, his head on the table as he grumbled about mornings. Thor pinched his butt, earning himself a squawk, and poured him more coffee. He looked at the sleepy figure and shrugged, opening the freezer to warm up some waffles.

"Loki? We forgot something last night," he said, holding up the bottle of wine, now frozen solid.

"Oh. Oops. If we put it in some warm water in the sink, it should thaw out by tonight," Loki offered.

"If _we_ do it," Thor teased, setting it in the sink before leaning over Loki and wrapping his arms around him. "You're extra sleepy this morning, baby," he said, planting a kiss on the messy black hair.

"I can't imagine who might be responsible for that," Loki told him. But the second cup of coffee succeeded where the first had failed, and by the time they were done eating, Loki was perked up enough to show Thor some simple glass work.

The extra safety glasses turned up in a cabinet in the garage. Somehow, even their utter hideousness couldn’t hide how hot Thor was. “Oh god, baby,” Loki laughed. “We have to take those back to school and play hot nerd fetish.”

Thor grinned. “I’ll bring the pocket protector,” he said flirtatiously.

Loki stuck his tongue out at him and shoved a book in his hands. “Here. You can pick a pattern from there first, or you can pick your glass first.”

“I think I’d like to start with the glass.” The colors in the store had been dazzling, and Thor was sure if he found the right glass he’d know what to do with it. So Loki opened the heavy cabinet next to his work bench to display shelves upon shelves filled with sheets of glass standing on their ends, each shelf neatly labelled with the colors. At the bottom were two bins filled with smaller bits.

“Let’s use these and make something small, or you’ll be grinding all day,” Loki told him.

“That sounds good,” Thor answered with a wink.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor and pulled him down to go through the bins together. He showed Thor how to handle the glass safely, and then Thor picked out a few pieces in shades of creamy purple. “I like these,” he said.

He settled on a simple star pattern that Loki said would be fast. They got it copied and transferred onto the pattern paper after making sure everything would fit, and once it was pasted down, Loki gave Thor a cheerful smile. One Thor had learned to view with suspicion. “OK, time to cut!” he said, handing Thor a pair of scissors.

Thor stared at him in horror a moment before Loki burst into laughter. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he said.

“I think you could have.”

Thor's mock-scowl was nearly irresistible, and Loki was tempted to drag him upstairs that second. He was deeply touched, though, that Thor was interested in his art, and he had the sneaking suspicion that once they went to bed they wouldn't be getting out of it again. So Loki showed him how to use the glass cutter and gave him some cheap scrap to practice on. Once it seemed like he'd gotten the hang of it, he took a deep breath and started cutting into the purple. The pieces all turned out well, though Loki said there would, indeed, be lots of grinding.

Thor didn’t think the grinder was so bad; Loki had put music on and they could talk when he was in between pieces. When they were done he ran the copper tape around the edges, and then it was the moment of truth… fitting the pieces together. They actually fit, more or less. “That’s really good for a first time,” Loki said encouragingly. “Those gaps you can just fill in with solder.”

Thor hadn’t used a soldering iron this size before, and it took him a long time, and each bit of his work was still strange and lumpy when he got it as good as it was going to be. The garage door was open for ventilation, and he was starting to shiver. “Would you mind finishing this? I’m getting cold, and I know you’ll be a lot faster.”

Loki took over, finishing in two minutes what would have taken Thor ten. He carefully matched his own soldering work, usually so smooth and even, to Thor’s own. He topped it off with a small loop to hang it, and they went back inside, leaving the piece to cool on the bench. They were both chilled when they got back indoors.

“Do you want the world’s best hot chocolate?” Loki asked suddenly.

“Yes. I do want the world’s best hot chocolate. You have to ask?”

“There’s a Mexican place on the other side of town that does things to their chocolate that should probably be illegal, it’s so good.”

"I say we go."

The place looked a little rundown, but the inside was clean and cheerfully decorated, and they snatched up their menus in excitement. There was an entire drinks menu just for hot chocolate. Thor read down the list, mouth watering.

There was one that was pure chocolate, ones with light or heavy spices, one with flowers and some kind of ground seed, and a chili-citrus one. They could be made with milk or water, and sweetened or not.

"How in the world are you supposed to decide?" he asked, dazed.

"It's not easy," Loki admitted. "It's better when you come with a lot of people so you can get a lot and pass them around. I'd say, maybe we should get the plain chocolate and one of the spiced ones with our food, with water and no sugar, and then get the flower and citrus ones with milk and sugar for dessert."

"Okay. Let's get the extra-spicy one."

Loki nodded. "And the food menu suggests pairings, if you want to pick our food based on the drinks."

They finally settled on rajas con crema and chiles en nogada, which they devoured with meltingly fresh tortillas. And the suggestions had been perfect: the creamy sauces paired perfectly with the rich, slightly bitter drinks.

Loki's dessert idea was perfect, as well. They passed the cups back and forth across the table, savoring little sips of one and then the other, unable to decide which they liked more.

When they got back to the house and privacy, they still tasted like chocolate and spice and rose and orange. Sweet and rich and perfect, and they couldn't get enough. The moment they kicked off their shoes and shrugged out of their coats, leaving them piled on the floor, Loki had his arms draped languidly around Thor's shoulders. They moved lightly, licking at dream-sweet kisses, sighing with a dizzy blend of contentment and rising desire. Loki wiggled his way up Thor until he was wrapped around the strong torso, Thor's hands supporting his weight as he carried him the stairs, just like he'd promised.

Thor sank to his knees beside the bed, setting Loki gently down on the side, and worked his hands down the buttons on Loki's shirt, pressing his warm lips against each newly revealed patch of skin. Where yesterday had been all urgency and eagerness, today's need was at once calmer and deeper in the knowledge that it _would_  be satisfied, and how beautifully satisfied it would be.

Loki kept his legs resting loosely around Thor's thighs as he shrugged off his shirt and leaned back slightly, resting on his hands and letting himself enjoy the hunger in the blue eyes that were fastened on his own. "Loki," Thor whispered, snaking the fingers of his left hand into the loose inky hair, letting the right one glide upwards to take in the softness of the newly bared skin. Loki smiled and reached out to caress Thor's face.

"Thor," Loki answered, just as softly.

"How do you want me?" Thor breathed.

"Like yesterday," Loki said. Thor lifted his eyebrows and grinned smugly, because 'like yesterday' didn't suffice to answer the question. "Like the first time yesterday," Loki clarified. "I liked watching your face when you were inside me for the first time. I want that."

Thor growled his pleasure at both the answer and at Loki's words, and he leaned forward to work at Loki's throat, nibbling and licking, smiling at the pleased gasp it drew forth. He moved down to Loki's chest before he sucked, leaving reddened kisses along his skin before taking a pale nipple between his teeth, nipping lightly and flicking with his tongue as he opened Loki's jeans. He managed to keep his mouth in place as Loki lifted his hips for Thor to slide his clothes away.

Loki brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in Thor's hair, watching as the golden head shifted lower again, down to his lap, and then he felt a wet tongue circling around the head of his cock, carefully avoiding the tip where a shining bead was building, until Thor dipped his tongue in it and sat back, drawing out a thin gleaming thread. Loki's breath caught as Thor grinned ferally.

He leaned forward and tugged at Thor's shirt, pulling it over his head, and claimed his lips as he fought with the button on Thor's jeans, his hands feeling suddenly rubbery. He finally felt it give and yanked at the zipper, leaning forward to slide the heavy denim down as far as he could reach. Thor stood to kick them off, putting his waist right at face-level, and Loki couldn't help himself. Thor's torso was just so perfectly chiseled, and he shifted to one side and sank his teeth into the the top of the low V that never failed to do unspeakable things to his hormones.

Thor groaned and closed his eyes as Loki bit his way downwards. The feel of Loki's teeth, with just the right amount of pressure, paired with the anticipation of where he was headed, was making it difficult to stand. So he moved to the bed, shifting to his back, and spread his legs in welcome. Loki hovered above, savoring the sight of the luxuriantly sprawled body beneath him.

Thor was so massive, completely solid with muscle, he could do anything to Loki, and _this_  was what he chose. To receive, and gladly. Loki could have melted into it, that joyful smile and slightly trembling greeting. Thor's face was as open as his body, and he gasped as Loki kissed his way slowly back down his front, tongue lingering on pert nipples, drawing lines along the firm obliques, giving breathy encouragement that left hints of rich sweetness lingering in the air.

When he finally reached Thor's cock, he let it slip between smiling lips, his tongue gliding in teasing circles around the base of the head, sharpening to a point to drag through the slit, flicking at the frenulum until Thor was writhing beneath him, grabbing at his head and stammering his need. Loki slid free, earning himself a gasped _please._

"I know, baby, I know," he soothed. "Just let me try this." He kissed his way down the shaft and ran his tongue along the seam of Thor's scrotum before lightly sucking one ball into his mouth. Thor arched helplessly, pressing his hips up towards Loki and digging his fingers into the sweat-dampening sheets beneath him. Loki took a few, careful breaths in and out through his nose as he sucked, before moving slightly to take in the second ball.

"Oh, fuck.... Loki," Thor panted. Loki's mouth was so warm and wet, and it kept shifting mercilessly between a demanding void at each suck and then a relaxed, delicious snugness, so that he couldn't catch his breath. His cock bobbed, demanding attention, and Loki brought one hand up to trail teasing fingers over it, never enough to get _too_  good, never enough to let Thor come. Not that he wanted to, not yet. Not until Loki was inside him. But it was growing harder to wait.

Thor's hands scrabbled at the nightstand, fumbling until he found his own bottle of lube, which he held out to Loki, his gesture reinforcing the dazed pleading that came pouring from his mouth. Loki's eyes met Thor's as he reached up to take the slender bottle, the shift in his torso sending to a jolt to his own neglected cock as it rubbed against the sheets at the foot of the bed.

Loki moved to sit comfortably, freeing his hands to squeeze the thick liquid across his fingertips. Thor moaned at the sight and shifted restlessly, pressing his heels into the mattress and raising his hips in raw desperation.

"Is this what you want?" Loki asked, drawing a cool, slick finger down between Thor's firm cheeks to tease at his entrance, resting his cheek against Thor's knee. He could feel the muscles quivering underneath his fingertip, and it made him want to drive forward, straight through that tight ring into the welcoming heat that he knew waited for him. But he held himself back, making teasing little circles until Thor pressed down against him with a moaned _please_.

And then Loki slid his finger _in_ , so smoothly and gloriously in until he couldn't move any further, and he pumped it gently, letting the slight thickness of his knuckle tease with the promise of more. Loki curled it upwards, beckoning, coaxing. Thor tossed his head restlessly and eased his knees higher up, farther apart. Loki took another moment to drink in the sight before him, the gorgeous body spread wide, and how huge it was compared to the tiny opening into which his finger disappeared.

"Mmmm, you like that," Loki murmured. "Would you like some more?" He was suddenly seized with the horrible temptation to make an Oliver Twist joke, but held himself back, mainly because he suspected Thor had never read it. And he wasn't sure he wanted to invite Charles Dickens into their bed, anyway. So instead he drew his finger back, and when he eased it in again, a second one was with it.

He liked this, how many more things he could do with two, and he set carefully to work, scissoring his fingers and working Thor slowly, carefully open. He brought his mouth back down onto Thor's cock, realizing that it had gone neglected far too long, and began to slide his mouth up and down, sucking each time he drew back and relaxing when he moved forwards. He worked his fingers in time, filling Thor's opening each time he lowered his head, then drawing everything back at once.

Thor moaned, desperate for Loki to go faster and deeper, even as he remembered that so far, he wasn't the best judge of appropriate preparation. So he focused on relaxing his body and welcoming what Loki was doing to him, relinquishing control. There was something erotic about this abandonment, the decision that he would happily accept whatever Loki chose to do to him, and he reveled in it.

Loki felt Thor's body ease beneath him, and he drew out again, adding more lube before entering once again, with three fingers. A fourth went in more quickly as Thor moved beneath him, a slight shift in his hips drawing him further open to welcome the slick penetration that came relentlessly, each easy drive just the littlest bit harder, faster. And then, well before Loki was expecting it, Thor was _begging._  He ground his hips down against Loki's hand, and tossed his head wantonly, and _begged_.

Well. If there was one thing designed to make Loki take longer, it was being begged to be fucked. He didn't do it to be mean, but really - he had a specimen of pure masculine perfection spread out before him, writhing, begging deliciously for his cock. It was only human that he take a moment to enjoy it.

"I will. I promise. Just hold on another minute for me, okay?" Loki asked, pressing kisses to the inside of the firm thigh.

Thor's need was a mad, wild thing, a whirling devil inside him threatening to destroy him with its demands, but he gritted his teeth and nodded. He felt half-drunk, dizzy with longing, and he arched his back and cried out as Loki spread his fingers, making the stretch impossibly tight, _too_  tight for a few seconds before his body eased to accept it, and then Loki was sliding free and shifting himself up, hovering over him. His hair hung around them like a curtain, blocking out the rest of the world so that they were the only two people in existence, and it was heaven as Loki's lips came down to his own, their cocks brushing together as they twitched with their own demands.

Loki broke the kiss and raised himself back up, balanced on one hand pressed to the mattress by Thor's head. He wanted - had - to watch Thor's face as he reached down and moved his cock into position, feeling the welcoming flutter of the relaxed ring, and slid slowly in. For all his careful work, it was still so, so tight, but Thor's face showed nothing but pleasure and desire, so he allowed himself to enjoy without worry.

When Loki had pressed in all the way, Thor grabbed at his hips to hold them still. "Stay like this a minute?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Of course. I'm sorry, did I go too fast?" Speech was an effort, as it always was when his body was making its demands, but Loki managed to say it, concerned that he hadn't properly read Thor's face.

"No. No, it was perfect. I just... want to feel this for a minute," Thor answered, smiling up at him.

Loki smiled back, trying not to let Thor see the struggle it was to hold still. This was more intense than he had thought it would be, and control was begging to give way to instinct, to feel that heady glide again, and again. When Thor relaxed his hold and nodded, it was with a sob of need that Loki drew back and slid in. He forced himself to keep his motions slow, at first, savoring each delicious inch that surrounded him, the drag of the tight ring as it held tight to his shaft like clasped fingers pulling forth his lust.

Thor closed his eyes and sank his head back, overwhelmed by the sensations that Loki stirred within him, each smooth slide back leaving him desperate to be filled again. He brought his knees up to his shoulders, making himself more open. "Please, Loki... deeper, don't stop-" he begged. Loki smelled like chocolate and fresh, clean sweat, and Thor wanted nothing but to pull him in, farther, as far as he could go.

Loki felt like he could almost come just from the raw, needy sound of Thor's voice, and he walked his knees forward so that he could match Thor's new position and plunge down into him. He looked down at Thor, taking in how his face and chest were growing flushed with his approaching climax, and he let go. He _fucked_ , deep and hard, every piece of his existence urging him onward, spurring him to fill the tight heat beneath him with his own warm flood.

Thor was curled up double, balanced on his upper back and able to meet Loki's thrust's only by pressing his palms into the bed and curling further, but oh, it was glorious, bringing himself up to meet the throbbing hardness that filled him, rising to welcome it inside himself. And Loki shifted above him once again, lifting to his toes as he settled himself forward, draping his weight across the backs of Thor's legs. Thor couldn't move at all after that, but he didn't need to, not with the way his entire body was overwhelmed now by Loki, covering him and holding him down, surging into him, relentless as the sea, and Loki was grabbing for his cock, but it was too late, Thor was coming from Loki's cock alone, thick white pulses that came in time with his stuttering gasps as his hips jerked helplessly and white stars filled his vision.

Loki felt Thor clench down around him, muscles quivering, and watched as Thor's cum spilled out, frantic bursts that gave way to smaller, shorter ones before Thor collapsed back with a sigh. It was gorgeously heady to watch Thor come like this, purely from the feel of Loki inside him, and it brought him to the edge. And then Thor met his eyes and gave him a feral smile, and he _squeezed_. Loki cried out wordlessly as he came, feeling his cock fighting against the silken constriction to throb with his release. He spilled deep inside Thor, his fingers digging into Thor's ankles as everything went tense.

Thor loved the feel of Loki coming inside him, the hot wet bursts gliding further in. He was glad when Loki fell onto his legs, unable to move; it let him stay still, savoring the hot trickle, before Loki finally eased out and settled to his side.

"You don't have to stay like that, Thor," Loki said sleepily, tugging at one of his legs. "I'm done now."

Thor reluctantly rolled to his side. "I just like having something of you in me," he said softly.

Loki moved closer, resting their foreheads together. "Anytime. I like that you like it," he answered.

They clung together, breathing slowing, trading occasional quiet murmurs.

"Well. Now I don't feel like nearly so much of a jerk," Thor said suddenly.

"What?" Loki asked, raising his head to look at him.

"I felt like kind of a jerk yesterday because I thought there was no way you could be enjoying it as much as I was. I had no idea," he finished, putting his hand to Loki's cheek.

"Me, too," Loki grinned. "So which one do you like better?"

Thor thought a moment. "I'm pretty sure it's whatever I'm doing at the time."

Loki let out a delighted laugh. "Me, too," he said again. "Though, seeing how I've already done all that work getting you ready..." his voice trailed off as his hand crept between Thor's thighs.

"It'd be a shame to waste it," Thor agreed. "You know, this stuff says it works underwater," he added, pointing with his foot towards the lube bottle abandoned at the foot of the bed.

"And we do have to drain the hot tub tomorrow anyway. I think I want to just hold you some more first, but we can do that while we soak. If you want."

"I definitely want," Thor said.

They made their way back downstairs, giving twin sighs of pleasure as they sank into the warm water. Loki curled into Thor's side, with Thor's arm tucked snugly around him and Loki's arm sort of floating around Thor's chest. It was close enough to be affectionate, anyway, which was what he was going for.

"Just think. This time last week, we were in class," Loki said dreamily.

"And this time next week we will be again," Thor answered.

Loki twisted and nipped Thor on the arm.

"Hey!" Thor laughed. "I'm just telling the truth." He brought Loki's lips to his own. "And if you're going to be so dangerous with that mouth of yours, I'm going to have to keep it busy."

Warm, affectionate kisses trailed smoothly into hungry, demanding ones. The chocolate taste was gone now, but the faintest hint of rose remained as they delved, tongues gliding against each other in heady want.

Thor's hand drifted down into Loki's lap to find his cock hard and ready. "I'm ready, too," he whispered into Loki's open mouth.

Loki gave a faint mewl of need before getting up. "Stand here," he said, pointing at the low bench, "and hold on to the handrail."

"Won't we get cold, being halfway out?" Thor asked, rising slowly.

"I might. I think you'll be too distracted to notice."

So Thor stood where he'd been told, watching curiously as Loki climbed out quickly and began fidgeting with the controls. And then he realized why he was not going to notice the cool air. The bubbles had been coming from small gratings in the floor of the tub. Loki left them on, but he added the jets that ringed it. There was a jet straight on Thor's cock. And there was just enough space for Loki to stand behind him, perched on his toes.

Loki came back, setting a stack of towels in front of Thor, and climbed back in. "Hurry- please," Thor gasped. He was clinging to the handrail for support, feeling like his knees could go out any second.

"Go ahead and lay forward, baby," Loki coaxed, gesturing at the towels. Thor sank gratefully onto them, gasping as he shifted in front of the jet. Loki stood behind him on the floor of the tub, watching how Thor's entrance, still slightly loosened, reacted to the stimulation of the water. It was... very nice, indeed. He spread more lube across his fingers and eased it in, savoring Thor's eager pleas to _just take me_  as much as he did the sight of Thor's body opening to welcome him. With one hand on the railing, he stepped carefully up, fighting for balance as he lined up his cock and drove it home.

Thor meant to move with Loki. Really, he did. But between the dizzying sensations whirling through him from Loki's cock as it dragged in and out, and the incessant demand of the water shooting at his cock, hitting right on his frenulum, no less, it was all he could do to cry out and grasp helplessly at the tile floor beneath him.

Loki dug his fingers into Thor's hips as he drove into him, holding on as he moved back, relying on Thor's greater weight to keep him from falling backwards. He could already tell he was going to take a long time, this time; it was difficult to get _too_  into the sex when he was focused so determinedly on not humiliating himself in the middle of it. But Thor so obviously loved it that Loki couldn't help loving it, too. He was happy enough to wait his turn, as he looked down at the magnificent body sprawled before him, still golden despite the long winter, long smooth muscles tensed in anticipation.

Thor felt his climax approach with near-embarrassing swiftness, but he was too overwhelmed by everything that was happening to him to have any say in the matter. The coil of need, deep in his belly, was clenching tighter, an iron fist that was preparing to explode itself into scorching oblivion. And Loki was fucking into him so perfectly, relentless as a force of nature, until he couldn't hold back, and with a sharp cry he came, hands fisting at the towels beneath him as the world shattered into a thousand pieces of sparkling crystal.

When he came back to himself, Loki was still within him but had stopped moving, and he suddenly realized that the water jet which had felt like ecstasy a moment before was now too much for his over-sensitive nerves. "Oww," he mumbled, working one hand down to block the force of the water.

Loki held on to Thor for balance as he slipped out and stepped aside, letting Thor move away. "I thought you'd like that," he said, his voice warm as Thor sank back down to sit in the water, Loki moving quickly to join him.

"Oh my God, Loki," Thor groaned, leaning against him. "That was... I don't even know. But you?" he asked, glancing down to see Loki's erection, a glaring red against the smooth white of his skin.

"I wouldn't mind some attention," Loki agreed, bringing Thor's hand to his cock.

"I can do this if you want," Thor said, "but I'd rather you come inside me."

Loki frowned slightly. "It won't be too much, just after?" he asked.

Thor shook his head. "I don't think so."

Without another word he rose and settled into Loki's lap, one hand reaching behind himself to guide Loki's cock into him as he gently lowered himself.

"I don't weigh too much for you, do I?" he asked anxiously, glancing back. Loki's eyes were squeezed tight as he shook his head _no_. 

And now, at last, Loki could savor everything he couldn't before, the tight hot grasp of Thor around him as he rose and fell, alternating his up and down motions with maddening hip swirls and gentle squeezes. The water took enough of his weight that he could move freely, and he took full advantage of it, experimenting with all the ways he could move and listening to Loki's breathing to learn what he liked best.

Thor's glorious assault on his body was intoxicating, dizzying, and Loki could happily have stayed here forever, but he felt his own orgasm growing close. With a growl, he clamped his arm around Thor's waist, holding him in place as Loki thrust hard upwards, instinct urging him to go hard, deep, and it was so good, he was getting so close, and then one particular thrust made Thor cry out and that was it, he was coming, spilling himself into the golden perfect body above him, and his head fell forward, and all he could see was Thor's skin, all he could feel was Thor, and the rest of the world dropped away as he held Thor tight and sobbed his climax into him.

As he relaxed, he pulled Thor back against him, pressing kiss after kiss between his shoulder blades, smiling at the pleased humming sound it earned him. Thor rose up reluctantly and settled down next to him. "I liked that. All of it," he said.

Loki kissed him. "Me, too." He shifted to rest his head against Thor's chest just above the water line, half-ready to fall asleep. He let himself relax, knowing that if he did nod off, Thor would keep him safe.


	24. It's All Fun and Games Until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so one puts an eye out, but the morning is still kind of crappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 400 kudos? Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki woke up alone, and he was confused until he heard Thor's tread on the stairs. Coffee. _This one's a keeper_ , he told himself. As if he hadn't already known. He sat up and reached for the cup with a sleepy smile as Thor sat down on the side of the bed.

Thor looked considerably less happy than Loki ever wanted him to be when Loki was naked and so delectably rumpled. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wish I could have gotten us one more day here. I'm just... not ready to tell my family why I want to be alone with you."

"It's ok. Really," Loki said, taking his hand. "I'll be there for you whenever you're ready."

Thor smiled. "Thanks. I know you will. Now enjoy your coffee while you can. My mom gets store brand."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Did you not see me drinking gas station coffee on Friday? I'm pretty sure the gas would have tasted better, and I still loved it."

"Okay," Thor said, sounding suspicious. "Anyway, drink up. I want to have some more fun before we have to leave."

After breakfast, by silent agreement they went back to the hot tub, only to realize the state in which they had left it the previous night. White blobs covered the bottom, and a thick sheen of silicone coated the surface of the water. "Oh, shit," Loki said, before they both burst into laughter.

"Maybe we better clean first and see how much time we have left," Thor suggested.

Loki nodded, opening the drain. "I think you're right."

They sprawled on the sofa, listening to music and making out lightly, neither one wanting to start something they might not have time to finish properly. So they kissed, and held hands, and touched lightly, Loki enjoying the firmness of Thor's arms, Thor savoring Loki's lithe waist. Thor was wearing Loki's favorite red shirt. The color was perfect on him, and the fabric clung deliciously to him as he moved.

When they heard the tell-tale gurgle of the last of the water draining away, Thor stood reluctantly, pulling Loki up after him. They gasped when they saw the tub. The silicone was _everywhere_.

"How much did you use?" Thor asked.

"I don't know," Loki said nervously. "It seemed right at the time."

"It's so slippery... how do we even get down there to clean up?"

"And what do we clean it with?" They stared at each other blankly.

The internet proved useless. They found page after page of how to get silicone lube out of clothing (though at least that reminded Loki that he needed to be extra careful with today's load of laundry, so it wasn't a total failure).

"I guess I can call my mom if we can come up with a good cover story," Thor said reluctantly.

"It looks oily. What if you tell her we ordered pizza and you dropped a slice in the water?"

"Why me?"

"I don't want her thinking she's just invited a total klutz into her house."

"Too late, she's met you," Thor said, smiling innocently as Loki stuck his tongue out at him.

In the end, Thor did say he was the one who dropped the pizza, and Frigga, exasperated, told him to use soap and water.

And that was how they wound up spending their last day alone with Thor standing at the side of the hot tub, holding Loki upside down as he scrubbed frantically at the sides and bench with a soapy sponge. He had to come up periodically when he got dizzy, so it took nearly three hours. Then, of course, they had to sprawl across the ledges to clean the lower part of the tub, but at least they could work on that together. They finished by carrying bucket after bucket from the kitchen sink to rinse it all down, but in the end, it was actually clean and de-slicked.

"That incredible sex we had in here yesterday?" Thor said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's never do it again."

"I can live with that."

*****

They ended up getting on the road not much before five, the bottle of wine, still undrunk, stowed safely in the bottom of Thor's backpack, slowly shedding the tattered remains of its label all over his clothes. He called Frigga as Loki pulled out of the driveway to tell her when they expected to arrive.

"Dinner's at seven, but take your time and drive safe," she said. "I'll make sure to save something for you if you're late."

"Thanks, Mom," Thor said. "I love you."

"You always say that when you get off the phone with her. It's cute," Loki said.

Thor shifted in his seat. Loki glanced over and saw that his face was drawn. "Thor? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease-"

"No, it's okay," Thor said. "It's from when my dad died. He didn't really talk about his feelings. Where I'm from, guys just don't, you know? We always knew he loved us, but it wasn't the sort of thing he'd actually say. But the night that... it happened, he was working late, and he called my mom to say he was about to come home, and before they hung up, he told her he loved her. And then the police showed up at our door to say he'd been killed by a drunk driver. And it gave her something to hold onto. So now I do it too. Just in case. I know it's silly," he finished, blushing a little.

"No. It isn't at all," Loki said.

They sat in silence, watching the streets go by, until they were merging onto the freeway. Loki shifted to fifth and rested his hand on Thor's leg with a light squeeze.

*****

Even between towns, rush hour got nasty, and they arrived when dinner was halfway through. Frigga heard the car crunching on the gravel drive and met them at the door, giving Thor a big hug and then enveloping Loki in one that was just as welcoming. Each time he saw her he liked her more, and while he couldn't remember having a mother and had never felt the lack, he imagined that this warm feeling in his chest was how it felt to have one.

"It's so good to see you both," she said. "Now take your coats off and come in and eat while the food is hot."

They followed her into the dining room where Freyr and Bragi were rising from their chairs to punch Thor on the shoulder and shake Loki's hand. They sat down and the family all started talking at once, while Loki smiled politely. He wasn't used to family gatherings, and it was a little overwhelming.

But he did perk up when Bragi said to Thor, "I'm going to stay at Joey's for a few days, his parents have a guest room and then you guys can have the room."

"Please don't put yourself out," Loki said politely. "I'm fine sleeping on a sofa." _Please, please go away_ , he thought silently.

Frigga rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, it's much too short for you. Joey's family are old friends of ours, they boys grew up in and out of each other's homes."

Thor nodded in agreement, his mouth full of mashed potato.

"Well, as long as it's all right, then thank you," he said. _Thank you God_ , he added.

After dinner they piled into the truck to go to the Dairy Freeze. Loki had never ridden in a truck bed before, and he loved every second of it, laughing every time a bump in the road tossed them into the air. It was too loud for conversation, but Thor and Bragi were clearly entertained watching him.

Loki hadn't had soft serve in years, and every bite tasted like heaven. He ate just a trifle more seductively than he might have, aware of Thor's eyes heavy on his skin, but equally aware that this was _not_  the place to flirt openly.

They dropped Bragi off on the way back to the house, and then Frigga and Freyr were yawning and wishing them goodnight.

"Goodnight," they said back.

"So, we've got a bedroom after all," Loki whispered conspiratorially.

"With paper-thin walls," Thor answered.

"Too thin?"

" _Definitely_ too thin."

Well. Too thin for fucking. And too thin for Thor, with his tendency to provide a cheerfully loud running narrative, to get off. Not too thin for Loki, though, would could easily climax with no more sound than a choked gasp.Thor took full advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading this and getting to the part where Loki shifts gears reminds me of my urge to send hate mail to whoever decided NOT to point a camera at the stick when Tom was on Top Gear. I'm not going to do it because I don't want to be a horrible stalker fan, but I continue to loathe the responsible party from afar.


	25. Turtles and Puppies and Friends, Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtle is huge. The puppies are cute. The friends are... well, let's just say Loki has more than one reason to hate them.

Loki had been half-expecting that, despite what Thor had said, there wouldn't be much hope of sleeping past dawn. And it was true that he heard Frigga's alarm clock through the walls, but she was quiet enough getting ready that he fell back to sleep easily. And even though he knew perfectly well that she was at work, he still somehow expected to find her in the kitchen, fixing bacon and eggs and hash browns and pancakes, just like every 24-hour diner ad he'd seen in his life told him was a typical country breakfast. He was not expecting to stumble, bleary-eyed, to the kitchen, to find Thor fixing them bowls of cereal.

"Is cereal okay?" he asked anxiously. "Mom's going to get groceries on her way home tonight, she said to tell her what we want for later, but there's not that much to pick from right now."

"As long as it's not too healthy," Loki said, grinning in delight at the look on Thor's face when he poured coffee over his choco-O's.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that," Thor told him. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you do for fun here?"

It was Thor's turn to grin. "Play football."

*****

They did not play football. "Let's go see the turtle," Thor said.

" _The_  turtle?"

"There's a snapping turtle in the stream at the back of the north field that's been there as long as anyone can remember. My grandfather remembered it from when he was little, and he said it was huge then."

Walking across the field was much more tiring than it seemed like it should be. The deep furrows were just too far apart to walk from top to top, so they either had to take very short steps, lurching between the tops and the gulleys, or walk with a normal stride at constantly varying levels.

It meant they had to watch the ground as they walked, rather than looking at each other. Loki hated it instantly. His feelings about it didn't improve until they had almost gotten to the stream, when something caught his eye. Something white and shining in the dirt. He bent down and tugged it loose.

It was a piece from the rim of a plate, decorated with yellow flowers and a thick line of gold around the edge. He held it up curiously.

"Oh, yeah. This is where the old trash pile was," Thor said. "That kind of stuff turns up every year when we plow."

"So what you're saying," Loki said, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "is we can play archaeologist right here?"

"Well, yeah, if you want, but it's mostly just - _oh_." It took a minute to realize what Loki was hinting at. "I wish. That house on our left? The guy who lives there sits in his window and watches us."

"What? That's crazy!" Loki yelped.

Thor shrugged. "It's how it is."

They kept walking, Loki's skin prickling now, feeling like there were binoculars trained on his every movement. At least they got to see the turtle, sort of - it had buried itself under the silt of the streambed, but it was perfectly outlined, and it was _massive_. "I didn't know they got that big," Loki said.

"It's the biggest I've ever seen. I like to come visit sometimes, see how it's doing."

"It's cool. I'd only seem little ones in zoos before."

By the time they got back to the house, Freyr was home, warming up leftovers for lunch. Loki wasn't really sure how to make small talk, as they'd already covered the standard subjects over dinner, but fortunately Freyr fixed himself a plate and leaned back in his recliner in front of the TV. "He just had a meeting at the bank," Thor said quietly. "The TV helps him relax."

In the afternoon they wandered out to the barn. Their dog, Lassie (how original, Loki had thought when he first heard it; thankfully, Thor had not been the responsible party), had just had puppies, and she watched them carefully but calmly as they looked into the straw nest and told her how pretty her babies were. It was nearly the last thing in the world Loki expected at this point when Thor suddenly pressed him roughly to the wall and brought their mouths together, his hand shooting downward to palm where Loki was instantly hard.

"But-" Loki gasped.

"We'll hear the gravel," Thor growled into his mouth.

"Convenient," Loki murmured.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of minutes before they did, indeed, hear footfalls on the gravel. By the time Bragi wandered in, they were both leaning over the puppies again, trying to look like they were happy to see him.

"Hey, you guys want to play cards?" he asked.

They passed the afternoon playing penny poker, Loki entertaining them by cheating so flagrantly - more than one of his hands had five aces - that they couldn't get mad.  
Frigga showed up around six and put them to work chopping.

They were just finishing dinner when the sound of crunching gravel poured in the open windows. Freyr leaned back to look out. "People for you, Thor," he said absently, returning to his dinner. Loki tensed.The door burst open and an endless stream of people poured into the room. Well, seven. Enough to be _way_  too many new people at once.

"Hey, everyone!" Thor said happily, standing up to punch the guys on the shoulders. "Loki, this is Joey, Mike, Andy, Lisa, Kelly, Burt, and Mini. Everybody, this is my roommate, Loki."

They greeted each other, Loki pointing at Joey and then Joe and repeating their names to make sure he had them straight.

"You can remember it because my name is longer and I'm taller," Joey said.

"Got it," Loki said. He didn't actually give the slightest fuck, but he wanted to be polite, for Thor's sake. It was difficult to reconcile the fact that these people, who Thor considered his friends, might very well never speak to him again if they knew about Thor and Loki. Loki had been quiet about himself in high school - a basic precautionary measure when the jocks already hated him - but he was reasonably confident that his friends at home would be ok with it. He'd rather not have friends at all than have friends who could never accept him. But then, Thor _had_  to have friends in a way that Loki didn't. Maybe this was the cost he paid for being so outgoing, just as Loki's exhaustion from too much company was his own cost for being introverted. Until this moment, he'd quietly envied Thor's comfort in crowds.

It was only later, thinking about the evening, that Loki would realize how Thor had seemed. Different, somehow, stiffer. And then Loki wasn't just sad for Thor. He was sad for the people who would never know _Thor_ , because he could never really relax and be himself around them.

The root beer float fixings they brought were good, though. Loki had three, letting his full mouth be an excuse to avoid conversation. It was exhausting, just being there. The conversation bouncing around the table, half the people talking at once, and trying to follow it, trying to act like he cared... he was probably burning off all the ice cream just trying to make it through this.

A little after nine, Thor started yawning pointedly. "I'm sorry, guys," he said. "I have a bunch of eight am classes this term and I'm on a really early sleep schedule."

They piled out, promising to come back, and with another round of arm punching, they were gone as quickly as they'd arrived. As Thor closed the door behind them, Loki looked at him curiously.

Thor winked at him. "You looked like you were about to jump out of your skin and run away screaming. They can be a lot, all together."

"I'll say," Loki said faintly.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Do you have any silent ones?"

He didn't, but turning on the captions and muting the TV worked just as well.

*****

The next morning, as Loki slumped over his coffee (which was way better than gas station coffee, whatever Thor thought), Thor suggested they tour the local cemeteries. "They're all over the place, lots of little ones. Some of them have really cool headstones. And the residents don't talk much."  



	26. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's in the driver's seat. Thor likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Loki didn't like the cemeteries as much as he had expected. They were lovely, of course, with their old headstones and willow trees. But they weren't really as shady as Thor had implied, and Loki was already burned from the day before. So when he scratched at his itchy nose and realized his skin was peeling, he interrupted Thor's ramblings as he tried to remember how, exactly, he was related to the Actons.

("Far enough back, we're all related here," he said.

"Hot cousin-on-cousin action, huh?" Loki teased.

"Or closer," Thor added, not taking the bait.)

"...I think the mom of my dad's uncle by marriage was an Acton. No, she was a-"

"Is this really what your family sits around and talks about?"

"It's this or politics. I prefer this."

"Yes, I suppose so. Still, I'm burning and peeling and if we don't get inside I may even freckle."

"I like your freckles," Thor said.

"Well, I don't, and it's _my_ face," Loki said.

"OK. What do you want to do instead?"

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"Indoors? We could watch a movie, or we can play cards. After sunset we can go back to the Dairy Freeze," he added hopefully.

"Cards?"

"Sure. You can teach me how to cheat at poker."

Loki grinned.

The rest of break ended up being a combination of the three, and as much as Thor loved being outdoors, he realized, watching Loki laugh at his slightly fumbling attempts to pull a card from his sleeve, that he was utterly, completely happy. It didn't hurt that on Friday, Loki took advantage of a moment alone to reach into Thor's pocket, pull out his phone, and press it into his hand. "Call your friends," he ordered.

Thor looked at him.

"Call them," he said again, insistent. "Tell them to meet us for ice cream."

"It'll drive you bananas."

"Yeah, but that's better than being the reason you barely saw your friends all of break. So call them, and then start thinking about ways you can show me how awesome you think I am."

"I don't have to think it, I know it," Thor said, already dialing.

Freyr asked them to take his truck and fill it with gas, and Thor offered to let Loki ride in the back, but he graciously declined. "I'd hate to make you feel like a taxi driver," he said. He was also more than little nervous about being around all those people again, and preferred a little closeness while he could get it.

When only Joey and Lisa were free to meet them, Loki started to relax. He relaxed a lot more, though, when it seemed that their earlier liveliness had been partly just a reflection of the group as a whole; they were fairly mellow on their own. And, since Thor had already been filled in on everything that he'd missed, they wanted to hear about school, and before he knew it, Loki had been sucked into amending Thor's highly decorated versions of things. They insisted on seeing pictures from the Halloween party, and Lisa nearly fell out of her chair laughing at the shot that showed them falling off the velcro wall together.

"That is seriously the cutest picture I've seen in my life," she said. "You look adorable."

As they ran out of stories, ice cream long gone, Joey finally spoke. "I think I better get going. The mosquitoes are eating me alive."

"Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow," Lisa agreed. Joey had walked over, but Lisa was parked near them, so the three of them left together.

Lisa gave Thor a hug goodbye and turned to Loki as Thor walked around to the driver's side. She looked at Loki, flicked her eyes to Thor, and back to Loki. Then she _winked_  before turning towards her own car.

Maybe Thor's friends were more accepting than either of them had hoped.

*****

Saturday's dinner was amazing. Frigga's gnocchi were as airy as a cloud, and the pear tart with almond crust made Loki's toes curl up.

"I spent a semester abroad living with a family in Italy. I think I ended up learning more about food than anything else," she said as she watched his eyes close in bliss with his first bite.

" _So_ worth it," he said.

Halfway through dessert, Thor spoke suddenly. "Mom? I forgot to tell you, we need to leave after breakfast tomorrow. Loki has a paper due Monday."

Loki nearly choked on a bite of pear, but he covered well. "Yeah. I do my best writing at the last minute."

Frigga shook her head, but she smiled fondly. "All right, then. I'll make apple pancakes if you get up in time to slice for me."

Slicing the apples was nearly all the work, but Thor wasn't going to argue. "Definitely."

*****

"What was that? I don't have a paper," Loki whispered the moment the bedroom door closed behind them.

"I know. But you _did_ get freckles."

Loki made a pained face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"When I told you that I like your freckles, I don't think you got how much I like them."

"Oh."

The tart tasted even better on Thor's lips.

*****

The pancakes were more like apple-upside-down cake, and Loki agreed that they were worth the alarm going off fifteen minutes earlier. He did it grudgingly, of course, so that Thor wouldn't get any ideas.

They'd gotten their bags ready the night before. Neither one wanted to spend time packing in the morning, not when ever minute spent packing was one less minute they'd get to spend naked and glistening with sweat and spit and lube. So after eating, they basically just had to brush their teeth and then they were off, Frigga giving them great big hugs again before letting them into the car.

"Your mom is really great," Loki said as they drove off, waving.

"Yeah," Thor agreed. "You know... I hope this isn't gross or anything, but you kind of remind me of her."

Loki thought about it. "I'm really glad you're gay, or that would be way too Freudian."

Thor laughed. "I just mean some of the things I like about her you have too. Your sense of humor is really similar, for one."

"Oh. I _am_ very funny."

"I know, baby. Let's go home and I'll show you how much I like it."

Loki just smirked.

Thor loved watching him drive on the narrow country roads, with their long straight stretches between fields that jagged suddenly before opening up again. He sat in silence, watching Loki's hand on the gear shift, gliding it smoothly up, up, just enough time to go into fourth before downshifting suddenly as the road dodged around a half-decayed cemetery, and then up again, the long slender fingers grasping the knob with exquisitely casual elegance. His jeans were just tight enough to show the slight tension in his long smooth thigh muscles each time he engaged the clutch.

Thor reached out one finger and ran it across Loki's knuckles, up the back of one finger, and drew light circles on the back of his hand, feeling the easy movement of the tendons each time he had to shift. "I'm getting hard just watching you drive, baby," he said.

Loki glanced over at him and smiled. "In that case, I'm doing _all_ the driving from now on," he said. "Or should I ration it out, insist on you being the driver until you can't take it anymore and you're begging me for it?"

"Are we still talking about cars?" Thor asked, his mouth going a little dry.

Loki shrugged.

*****

Back in their dorm room, Loki decided to take pity on Thor. They'd spread a thick comforter on the floor and had spent hours spurring each other so slowly higher, backing off each time a peak seemed to loom on the horizon, curling around each other, lips and tongues and fingers _everywhere_ , murmuring and panting and praising. So when Loki pressed gently on Thor's shoulder, urging him onto his back, Thor was willing, desperately willing, to do anything Loki wanted.

Loki moved up onto Thor as he lay back and opened his legs in welcome. He lowered his wet lips to Thor's to feel the rush of air as he gasped when Loki slid into him, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Loki stayed still for a few rapid heartbeats, giving Thor a chance to adjust to the near-burning stretch. His ring gripped Loki like a vice as he began to move, pulling deliciously at him as he slid. Once he felt it relax, he drew back, all the way out, and moaned as he entered again, nearly overwhelmed by the moment of penetration when Thor opened so beautifully to the demanding pressure of his cock, gasping at the flutter of muscle against the sensitive head.

Thor's eyes dropped shut as his mind struggled to grasp the intensity of the pleasure that washed over him each time Loki eased out and drove back home. Loki gritted his teeth as Thor squeezed, making the entry that might tighter and hotter, determined not to come before Thor had had his own climax. He arched backwards so that his torso was no longer above Thor's, and Thor moaned at the sudden loss of the press of their bellies around his cock. He couldn't pull out completely like this, but he had an utterly delicious idea.

Thor moaned again when Loki took his cock in his hand. "I believe you were feeling jealous of my gear shift?" he murmured. "Wouldn't you like to know how it feels with my hand on it?" 

He stilled his hips as he continued to speak. "We start out in neutral, with the break on. But then I put the clutch in and slide into first," he said, gliding into Thor with agonizing slowness and wrapping his palm around the head of Thor's cock, pushing it forwards towards Thor's stomach, letting his fingers trail down the shaft.

It was more difficult than he had expected, trying to keep his voice even as he fucked. Incredibly distracting. But looking down, Thor loved it, and he knew there was no stopping until they were in fifth gear. Not with that look of mingled concentration and pleasure on his face.

"Once the car is going a little faster, I shift up to second," Loki said, letting his hips begin to pick up speed and pressing Thor's cock up towards his own stomach, palm twisting against the head. He grinned as Thor's whole body began to tense in anticipation, head curled forwards and eyes squeezed shut as he panted his need.

"And then we go into third," again picking up speed and moving Thor's cock downwards. "And after third comes fourth," he said, pulling back again and fucking harder now, his hand gliding more freely as Thor's cock began to release its thick clear liquid. He felt Thor begin to clench helplessly around him, his climax rapidly approaching, and Loki put them both into fifth then, slamming into Thor's body as hard as he could, hand twisting and curling and coaxing until Thor came with a stifled shout, and Loki was able to put his hand back down and support himself as he drove into him, and it wasn't long, mere moments before he was spilling inside Thor, feeling the pulses of his orgasm shooting through his entire body as he came.

Loki rested his head on Thor's shoulder as he fought to catch his breath. When he felt like he could move again, he eased carefully out, loving the faint sound of protest Thor made, and lowered himself down to the floor.

"Was that supposed to make me _less_ jealous of your gear shift?" Thor asked.

Loki rolled his head to the side to grin at Thor. "Oh, no. Not at all."


	27. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not really sure how we play hot nerd fetish," Thor said.
> 
> Loki had no such doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Classes picked up as though they had never been off, and within the first week, break felt like it had all been nothing more than a fever-dream. Except for Thursday afternoon at four, when Loki got back from class to find Thor waiting for him in his most ill-fitting button-down shirt with a pocket protector and safety glasses.

"You _did_ bring them," Loki said.

"Of course I did," Thor answered. "Though I'm not really sure how we play hot nerd fetish besides me having this stuff on."

Loki gave the slightest lilt of an eyebrow. "I thought it would be obvious. We start with you having it on, and then we take it off. Except the glasses. Keep those."

He stepped closer to Thor and his lips quirked as he ran his hands up the strong torso and then worked his way back down, unbuttoning as he went. He slid the shirt back and off, biting lightly into Thor's chest and feeling his heart begin to race beneath his lips. He took one nipple into his mouth, teasing and working it as he quickly unbuckled Thor's belt and opened his jeans (which were freshly starched and ironed - Loki wasn't the only one who didn't do things half-assed), shoving everything just enough to get it out of the way. Thor groaned as Loki's fingers curled around his cock, not moving yet, but simply testing its silken weight in his hand.

He tangled with Loki's jeans until they were falling to his knees before picking him up and taking him to the bed, Loki never letting go until Thor sat him down on the edge of the mattress and pulled at his t-shirt. He lifted his hips as Thor grabbed the waistband of his underwear to slide it down and off with his jeans. Loki leaned back slightly, resting his weight on one hand behind him while the other curled around Thor's neck, taking in the sight of the golden head lowering towards his lap, blue eyes hungry with anticipation.

Loki's breath was loud and hot as Thor's tongue flicked the tip of his cock, short quick passes like the lick of a flame. He let it press against his lips before opening them to slide down as Loki's hips jerked helplessly upwards into the soft wet welcome. Thor got about two-thirds of the way down before the plastic bridge of the glasses jammed roughly into his nose just as Loki gave a yelp of discomfort.

"Sorry, sorry!" Thor said, reaching up to pull the glasses off and rubbing at the red spot on Loki's skin where they had poked him.

"It's okay. Leave them," Loki said, shifting slightly so he could lay back across the bed and get himself safely out of the way.

The skin around Thor's eyes crinkled in a smile as he replaced the glasses and took Loki's cock back into his mouth, gliding down its full length this time. Loki closed his eyes, letting himself focus on the gentle tug as Thor sucked lightly. If it stayed this slow and easy it was going to take him forever to come, but if Thor didn't mind, Loki certainly didn't either, not with the way Thor's lips clamped down so deliciously and how the broad flat of his tongue laved up and down along the shaft as he worked.

Thor took in the sight of Loki sprawled before him, his strong ribcage rising from a slender waist which nipped in from narrow hips. The black curls tickled his face, but he just buried himself deeper into them, thrilling at the pleased gasp it elicited. He leaned to his left, just a little, just enough to reach under his pillow to find the bottle that he had tucked there in anticipation.

Loki moaned at the motion of his mouth, so he gave a few more twists of his head before bring up his hands to drape Loki's thighs over his shoulders.

With the way Thor was moving, slow and easy was becoming rapidly more intense than Loki had expected, and he felt a coil begin to tighten, low in his belly. Thor moved back slightly, and Loki pressed his legs down against Thor's shoulders, making a low moan of need as he tried to get back all the way into Thor's mouth. Thor moved back again, making Loki follow him further, so that he was arching his hips completely off the bed.

Thor growled his pleasure as Loki followed up upwards, just as he had hoped. He felt Loki's muscles tremble as the sound echoed through his cock. It was gratifying, to be wanted so badly that Loki would contort himself like this rather than give up a single inch of touch, and twice as erotic as it was pleasing. And it was about to get even better. He growled again to hide the snick of the cap opening.

The vibrations pouring up from Thor's throat set Loki's body quivering, and he had to fight to keep enough control of his legs to keep himself lifted up and in. The struggle suddenly grew both more difficult and more important as he felt a cool, slippery finger glide into his cleft and press gently at his entrance. The pressure grew more demanding as Thor slid up and down on his cock, and he took a deep, shuddering breath and willed the tight ring of muscle to relax and welcome.

Loki gave a low moan as Thor eased his finger inside, beginning to pump it at the same slow incessant rhythm his mouth had taken up. His muscles really were threatening to go now, Thor suspected, from the way his legs shook and clenched by his head, and he reached beneath, supporting Loki's hips with his free hand. Loki gave a grateful sigh and collapsed onto it, body convulsing and spasming as Thor engulfed and retreated.

Thor grinned - or would have, if his mouth weren't crammed quite so full - and added another, right as he gave a particularly sharp suck. Loki's body starting trying to buck in both directions at once, and he ending up trembling helplessly as Thor curled his fingers forwards, searching, reaching for that... _there._ Loki's cock was throbbing with his closeness, and his passage was grasping at Thor's fingers, tightening around him. He moved his head back to let his tongue swirl over the head as he drummed his fingers, and it was a matter of heartbeats before Loki was coming, spilling into Thor's mouth as he gasped Thor's name. Thor sucked continuously through it, waiting for his mouth to be filled completely before he let it trickle down his throat.

Thor let Loki's hips down to the bed and he lay there, panting with the aftermath of pleasure, until Thor popped his head back up, licking his lips. "Are you smiling?" he asked hopefully. "Your breathing sounds like you're smiling."

With considerable effort, Loki raised his head enough to stare quizzically at Thor, only to collapse back in helpless laughter. The glasses were completely opaque with condensation. "Come here," he said, pulling at Thor's hand. "You can't see at all, can you?"

Thor shook his head. "Not a thing."

"Hm. That means I can do anything... I... want."

"Yes, it does," Thor breathed.

*****

They lay stretched diagonally across the bed, feet dangling, savoring the aftermath of shared pleasures, when Loki's phone buzzed. He looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm late," he said, jumping up and pulling on his clothes. "I'm supposed to meet someone for dinner, we're putting together an independent study proposal for next year. I'll see you tonight?" He leaned down for a kiss before running out the door.

Thor went to dinner with Sif; it was the middle of the season for fencing competitions, and she'd just been at a major tournament. He was turned towards her, listening intently as she described one particularly tricky bout, as they walked into the dining hall, but he turned to follow her gaze as her eyes widened sharply.

Loki was sitting with Byleistr. Thor and Sif had had a class with him last term, and he was, without a doubt, the biggest asshole on the entire campus. The fact that he was devastatingly gorgeous only made the whole thing worse and more confusing. And Loki was talking and laughing with him. With their school's biggest asshole. "Whoa," Sif said. "Loki's really scraping the bottom of the barrel tonight."

"He said they're discussing a class for next year."

"That's even worse. He's actually planning to take a class with that guy, instead of trying to avoid him? Terrible." She shook her head.

Thor was so distracted he could barely eat, and it was with considerable effort that he listened to Sif finishing her tourney stories. He was back in the room before Loki returned.

"Hi, Thor! How's Sif doing?" he asked.

"She's fine. She did really well this weekend," he answered, before launching into what he actually wanted to talk about. "How can you stand that guy, Loki? He's awful! You're really going to do an independent study together?"

Loki's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Helblindi is really nice," he said, a little defensive.

"Wait, who? I mean Byleistr. We saw you at dinner."

Loki gaped a minute before he realized. "Oh, fuck, you really don't know, do you? They're twins, Thor. Identical twins."

Thor stared blankly. "There's two of him? Them?"

"Yeah, that's what identical twins means," Loki said.

"Oh. So... how can you tell them apart?"

"Helblindi's the one who says hi when you smile at him."

"So you smile when you see either of them, and if he says hi it's your friend?"

"Yeah. That was his advice, anyway."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with the twins is from my college- I knew someone who didn't realize they were two people until our _junior_ year. He just thought this guy had serious mood swings.


	28. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their shared birthday arrives. It goes better than they had imagined, back in August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“What should we do for our birthdays?” Thor asked. They were sprawled on the sofa together, Thor along the back and Loki between his legs, resting his back against Thor’s chest. They had just finished watching Delicatessen, and the last strains of the musical saw were still singing from the speakers. Loki was on a Nouvelle Vague kick and determined to share it with anyone who showed the slightest willingness to watch with him. So far, that was Thor, and mainly because he liked what had become their Standard Movie Posture. It was equally convenient for contented snuggling and serious groping.

“It’s a Friday, we should do something good.”

I didn’t really think that would be a point of contention.”

Loki pinched his leg. “Cake in the lounge and then clubbing in the city?”

“I’d kind of like to do something with our friends. Besides cake, I mean.”

Loki twisted to look at him. “Please, Thor? The Black Cat is bringing in a DJ from Tokyo who’s supposed to be amazing. And I skipped Halloween clubbing to go to that stupid party with you.”

He had a point. So much as Thor wanted to stay on campus and hang out with his friends, fair was fair. “OK. We’ll go. If we have people here at seven for cake, we can leave by nine and be there by ten.”

“We’re _not_ getting to a club at ten. We’ll have people at eight for dinner _and_ cake, leave by eleven and be there by twelve.”

Dinner and cake definitely sounded better, although Thor still didn't quite understand the point in not getting to a club early. As far as he was concerned, if you were paying to get in, you may as well get more time. But he wasn't about to argue after Loki had just offered another hour, so he just gave Loki's waist an affectionate squeeze.

“Give me the names of everyone you want to invite and I’ll send out a message,” Loki told him.

The next day, Thor gave Loki a piece of light yellow notebook paper with twenty-seven names on it. Loki was even more pleased to see the small change made from the rough draft that Loki had casually found in their recycling bin. It was right on top, and Thor's paper was distinctive, and Loki couldn't help being curious.

This copy, the official list, was one name shorter. Thor had left off Jane. _Well_. If she was getting moved into the second tier of Thor's friends, Loki was hardly going to argue. His birthday would be all the better for not having the presence of that pestilential milquetoast to contend with. If he hadn't already thought up a great surprise for Thor, he would have had to after this. 

*****

_Hi everyone,_

_This is your official half-secret invitation to Thor’s and Loki’s birthday celebration. The not secret part is that we’re having dinner and cake in the dorm lounge at eight pm on Friday night._

_The secret part is that when you leave at eleven, there’s going to be a bus to take you to the Black Cat. Thor must know nothing!!! I have ways of taking my revenge that will make you and your entire family wish you had never been born._  
  
 _XOXOXOXO,_

_Loki_

*****

Thor made salad and lasagna while Loki baked two cakes, an angel's food and a devil's food, and stacked them into layers with raspberry frosting. By seven the lounge was packed with people, spilling off the chairs and sofas and covering half the floor as they sat around eating and talking. Volstagg arrived a little late, and when he showed up he gave Loki a careful nod.

It was certainly an interesting crowd: there were football players, geologists, and lit people, as well as Sif and Tony (Thor had argued for inviting Steve, but Loki pointed out that he'd have to spend the whole party with his eyes squeezed shut and pretending that he didn't smell the champagne) and while they did tend to cluster, there was more mingling than might have been expected.

Tony insisted on being the one to bring out the cake, and after what seemed like an extra long time in the kitchen, he carried it in, covered in thirty-nine candles. "Nineteen each, plus one to grow on," he told them. "That's a lot of blowing. I hope no one minds a little spit in their icing."

Most people had brought gifts, so after the cake had been suitably savaged, they tore into those. Loki had watched Thor nervously eye Loki's much smaller pile. It was just like him to worry over that sort of thing. It was why Loki lo-

It was why Loki opened his more slowly, so that they would finish at the same time, and spare Thor the discomfort as much as he could. Thor always felt their social difference much more than Loki did, even though the only thing about it Loki minded was that it made Thor quietly sad for Loki. Well. He was determined that Thor would not be sad tonight.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Loki said brightly as his phone beeped eleven. "We're just going to leave this stuff in our room and head up to the city."

People dumped their paper plates before lining up to hug them goodbye and file down the stairs. When they had unloaded their piles of gifts onto the sofa, Thor turned to Loki with an anticipatory smile. "I haven't given you your present yet," he said, licking his lips.

With more than a twinge of regret, Loki pointed out that they needed to leave quickly if they were to catch the DJ's full set. Thor's shoulders drooped, but he agreed to wait. When he found out the real reason that Loki was keeping them on a schedule, at least, it would be worth it.

Loki didn't want to risk them seeing the bus as they drove to the freeway, so he hurried them outside to be in the car by five after eleven, knowing that Volstagg would be firing up the team bus at ten after. Loki had carefully plotted out the timing with Sif, and he was confident that she would be watching the speedometer the whole way.

They got to the club right on time, and found a decent parking place not too far away. They got their wristbands and went inside, Loki making a beeline for the bar. He liked late nights, but he also liked caffeine.

"You got a coffee maker," he commented, pleased, to the bartender.

"Yeah, the owner just put that in so we can do Irish coffees, and there's free coffee for designated drivers now," she answered.

"How lovely. That's me," he said.

She gave him a cup and he sipped at it while she pulled Thor's beer. They stood around the back of the club, drinking faster as midnight approached, not wanting to be holding drinks when the DJ came on. They were facing the stage with their backs to the door when Loki felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced back to see all their friends massed behind them and grinned. He handed Sif his cup to hold and clamped his hands over Thor's eyes. "Turn around," he ordered, and they pivoted awkwardly. Loki took his hands away. "OK, look," he said.

Thor opened his eyes and felt his jaw go slack as they yelled, "Surprise!" Loki had brought the entire party up here, and there was no doubt in Thor's mind _why_  he had done it. "Hi, everyone," he said happily. "This is awesome."

"I drove the bus," Volstagg said.

Thor grinned at him. "Thanks."

"I told the jokes," added Tony.

"Thanks, Tony."

"I kept us on sch-" Sif began, but was cut off as the lights dropped and the crowd starting cheering as the DJ walked out to her turntables and programmers that took up half the stage.

"You're the best, baby," Thor yelled to Loki under cover of the noise.

"Happy birthday," Loki told him.

"It is. I'm going to make you just as happy as I am when we get home."

Looking at the glow on his face, Loki thought to himself, _I already am_. He wasn't going to say that, though. He still wanted his present and whatever else Thor was thinking. Going by the look on his face, Loki's money was on a truly magnificent deep-throating.

*****

The DJ was every bit as good as Loki had heard, and the set lasted until nearly four. Everyone seemed like they were having fun. It was a perfect birthday, Loki thought; Thor got to spend hours upon hours with his friends, and Loki didn't have to talk.

They were back at school by five, the car and bus staying close together to keep an eye on each other, though neither Loki nor Volstagg seemed sleepy. Thor, on the other hand, barely managed to stay awake until they got back to the dorm. He refused to go to bed until Loki'd opened his present, though. "It still counts as our birthday until we go to sleep," he insisted.

So Loki tore open the package to find a tote bag with the phrase _I would prefer not to_  printed on it. He looked at Thor. "I hate Melville," he said pointedly.

Thor grinned. "Except for this story. You love this story."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I read the notes in your lit books until I found something that I thought seemed like a good present. In your American lit anthology, you wrote..." he pulled the volume off the shelf and flipped through quickly. " _How did someone as shitty as Melville write something this good? I could have come up with it myself_. How modest of you."

"You went through my books?"

"I didn't realize they were off-limits. And don't think I didn't see you grinning over the difference in my two guest lists," he said.

Loki fought back a blush.

"I only did that to tease you. I knew you'd look," Thor told him.

"Suuuuuuure." Loki rolled his eyes before grinning. "And it's fine if you look through my books. It's not like you went through my drawers. The books are up for grabs. And I _do_  like this story even though I hate Melville. I love the bag."

Loki gave him a long and appreciative kiss before getting out Thor's present (which had, indeed, been hidden in a drawer).

It was three plain gray v-neck t-shirts. "Um, thanks," Thor said, trying frantically to come up some more excitement in his response.

"Great, huh?" Loki asked earnestly.

"Yeah, yeah, really great. Yeah."

Loki managed to keep his face straight perhaps ten more seconds before cracking up. "You were complaining about your workout clothes being too hot. These are supposed to wick the sweat off, and they're really light so it dries while you're still wearing them. I know they don't look that exciting," he finished, looking a little apologetic, "but you work out a lot, and I thought you'd be more comfortable with these."

The fact that they looked exactly like the shirt Thor had worn in one of the football team's promo videos - the one where Thor had his hair pulled messily back and was wrapping his hands in protective bandages - paired with the fact that if you could get sex-poisoning, Loki would be dead every time he watched that video, had nothing to do with it. It was pure coincidence that he got the same cut and color. And they weren't really identical, anyway. They were a little bit smaller. If Loki had any quibble about the one in the video, it was that it could have been tighter and he wouldn't have minded.

Thor stifled a yawn. "Is it horrible if I show you my deep, _deep_  gratitude in the morning?" he asked in a low voice. Ha. Loki had guessed right.

"Of course it's not horrible, you get some sleep. I had a great birthday," he said, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and nuzzling his face into his hair.

"Me too," Thor said. "The best."

It ended up being early afternoon, but Thor did indeed show the depths of his gratitude, and the depths of other things as well. Loki asked him to wear one of the new shirts. He looked a little confused, but agreed.

He wouldn't be confused later, when he realized how much Loki liked them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more gray t-shirt porn later because that video does things to me. In fact, [here's a link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv7f6l9NwXE) because it never gets enough love as it should. It's safe for work, which is kind of odd, since as far as I'm concerned it's some of the porniest porn that ever porned.
> 
> Also, the Melville story Loki likes is 'Bartleby, the Scrivener.'


	29. Room Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets the golden ticket.
> 
> That same someone walks in on something he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry for the late update, I haven't had five minutes to myself to post! There's lots of weird extra spaces that I usually take out, but I think it will be worth it. They seem to think it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The evening that room draw assignments were sent out, everyone on campus was sitting in front of their computer or hunched over their phones. Thirty-seven F5 keys were broken that night, and twenty-two touchscreens died completely, as everyone refreshed their emails, waiting for that dreaded, desired message. Loki’s mail loaded faster, and his shoulders fell as he saw his number. 1324. Out of a returning class of 1332. “It’s all on you, man,” he said. “If I have to draw for us, we’ll be living in a cardboard box. Or worse, a room in Burk. Try really hard to get a good number, ok?”

“I’m doing my best,” Thor teased before holding his breath to make his face turn red. “See?”

And then Thor got his number. He would draw fifth among rising sophomores. They still wouldn’t get a _great_  room - those would go to the juniors and seniors - but they would have something reasonably decent.

“You’re Charlie Bucket,” Loki breathed. “You got the fifth golden ticket.”

“You’re right! I did!” Thor said happily.

“I’ll get the chocolate ice cream. You load up the page with the room layouts, now that we know what our chances are.”

He was quickly back with a full tub and two spoons, faster than the rooms page, which everyone was now trying to load at once.

“I can’t believe they make us do this on Friday night,” Loki mused as he looked over the pictures.

“I heard they used to make rising sophomores wait until Monday. This is better.”

Loki nodded at that, his mouth full.

“So what do you think we have a chance at? We should make a list of our top choices and then the backups," Thor said.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Umm… what do you think about Wallace? I know it’s got a reputation, but there’s some really nice people there, and the rooms are amazing.”

Loki looked skeptical.

“How about we live in Wallace if we can get a suite?” Thor bargained.

Loki nodded. “Deal. Next choice… Mews? The rooms are absolutely  tiny, but we could have our own bathroom.”

“That sounds great. I don’t think we have any shot at  Delly , so I won’t even put that on the list.”

“And then for next best… I kinda like this dorm.”

“Smith,” Thor nodded, adding it to his notepad. “Then  Balch? I can try for a corner room.”

*****

The night of room draw, they arrived at the Great Hall nearly an hour early, just to be safe. Three of the people ahead of Thor were already in place. The Wallace suites were long gone - only three juniors had managed to get in to them this year - but there were three of the Mews rooms with attached bathrooms left. Thor and Loki stood, chatting with the other drawers and their roommates, figuring out who was going to take what. Two of them wanted the Mews rooms, and the third was going to take the Delly  room that was - somehow, miraculously - still available. So it all hinged on the person who was drawing just ahead of Thor, and she only showed up seconds before the doors were opened to let in the line. “My car broke down,” she gasped. And then the line went inside. 

Loki joined the group of anxious roommates who stood watching the monitors that displayed the room charts as they were marked off as they were claimed. There went the  Delly  room, the two Mews rooms…. Loki’s heart thudded as he waited for the black marker to inscribe his fate for the next year. And then it moved to… _Smith_. Loki thought it must have been a mistake- he must have missed something, the fourth person must have drawn, and that was Thor who took the Smith room… but then Thor came out, positively beaming. 

“We got it!” he yelled. “Did you see?”

“We did?” Loki was a little dazed. “When I saw Smith marked, I thought I missed something, and that it was us.”

“Nope! Mews 422 for us. I took a picture of the ledger and everything,” he said, holding his phone up for Loki. “They’re putting a place in for bands to play in the  Smith  basement, and Anna - that’s who was ahead of me - got the job running it. She didn’t want to have to deal with walking to another dorm when it closed late on the weekends.”

“So we got the Mews room.” With a private bathroom. Imagine the possibilities. Just not having to dress before being able to clean themselves up was a near-unbelievable plus. 

In the meantime, they'd make do. There was quite a lot of making-do Loki wanted to accomplish before they left for the summer.

*****

"You should wear one of your new shirts again," Loki told Thor.

"Nah, they're so nice for working out in, I don't want to wear them out," he answered. 

*****

"The grey really brings out the blue your eyes," Loki said.

"You think so?" Thor asked. "My mom told me to wear brown for that."

*****

Loki settled on a hint that even Thor couldn't miss. While Thor was working the desk at the gym, Loki downloaded the video so he could set it to repeat, and started it playing, because why not. When five o'clock hit and Thor got off work, Loki undressed and made himself comfortable in his desk chair. And when Thor got home, he walked into their room to find Loki naked, limbs askew in front of his computer, moaning and  working his rigid cock with a slick hand. 

Thor blushed and apologized; he had stopped jerking off to porn once he had something better right there, and assumed that Loki had as well, though they'd never discussed it.

"Damn it, Thor, look at the screen," Loki grumbled.  "I quit being subtle." Thor walked further into the room, until he could see the monitor-  with himself on it. Wearing... _oh_. Loki had gotten the shirts to be nice to  _both _  of them. Thor gave him a ravenous smile  and dumped his clean laundry hamper onto his bed, rummaging quickly until he found what he was looking for.  He held it up as he walked back to Loki.

"You want me to wear this?" he asked innocently. "My workout shirt that I wear when I'm doing  aaalllllll  that weight training, " - his voice dropped until it was low and rich with the promise of things to come  - "so that I can continue to be the _star quarterback_  of the football team. The best athlete on campus. And I bet," - his voice was now dark and heady as velvet and chocolate - "you really _do_  want to suck me off on the forty-yard line."

Loki's mouth felt too parched to speak. That was okay; it would be wet, very wet, very soon.

In  one  smooth, quick motion, Thor pulled off his green t-shirt . He too more time  put on the gray, getting everything adjusted _just so_  as he eased it down over his biceps, smoothing it over his abs. He wasn't wearing his hair quite the same way, but it was close enough.  Loki drank in the sight like a dying man glimpsing an oasis. He slid off his chair and then his hands were everywhere, taking in the feel of the perfectly formed muscles through the light, clinging cloth, mouthing at Thor's throat, coaxing his heart to beat faster, to match Loki's own racing one.

Thor tried to steer him backwards towards the bed, but Loki shook his head _no_  and moved Thor towards the wall until his broad back was pressed against it. Loki gave him a passionate kiss and sank to his knees. Thor looked almost otherworldly, like a golden statue forged from sex, and he couldn't even think of a response other than kneeling. He opened Thor's jeans just enough to shove them out of the way, feeling Thor's cock thickening and growing hot through the fabric as he worked.

He stared up at Thor and licked his lips with a tongue that had suddenly become quite wet. Thor inhaled sharply as he watched the glistening lips move towards him, holding tight as they pressed against the tip before parting to glide down.  Thor held their matched gaze as he felt Loki take him in, green eyes darkening with lust. He raised one hand to wrap around the shaft as he began to work his mouth at the end, bobbing his head before easing off to tease with his tongue around the  head, flicking at the frenulum, before swiping up and through the slit, collecting the bitter saltiness that was beginning to bead up, and then moving back down again. 

Thor brought his hand to Loki's head, tangling his fingers in the inky hair as his head drooped low, growing too heavy to hold it up in the face of Loki's unrelenting assault on his senses. His lips had reddened and they looked unimaginably  erotic  wrapped around his cock, and his eyes never broke their focus on Thor's face. "Oh, fuck, Loki, that's incredible," he murmured, letting his head fall back against the wall and his eyes slide shut. It was already so close to too much stimulation, just from the feel of Loki's hands and mouth, without being able to take in the sight as well. 

Loki had a much easier time doing this with his hand there to block him from going too far and choking; letting him relax and enjoy it as well. And enjoy it he certainly was; Thor looked almost brutally hot as Loki watched him climb higher and higher towards his peak, and his cock was steel and silk beneath Loki's lips. The thick bell of the head dragging back and forth across his tongue as he moved and Thor gave a deep, helpless moan each time Loki pressed his tongue just so up against it. His own erection, which had been so suddenly abandoned, had grown only more demanding as Loki took in the feel of all this, the focused and intense look on Thor's face, the faintest trace of musk that rose from the thick blond hair at the base of his cock. Every inhale sent another jolt of arousal straight through him.

Thor tightened his fingers slightly in Loki's hair as his whole body began to tense and his legs went shaky. Loki might not be able to take him all the way in, but he more than made up for that with the sinfully exquisite ways he used his tongue as he moved, and how he gave little twists with his lips around the base of the head each time he slid back, and the constant motion of his hand as it pulled and his mouth sucked, and he was getting close, so close- "Loki," he gasped, "I'm-"

Loki stopped moving his head, letting his hand on the shaft take over the motions while he simply held the thick bell in his mouth and sucked, pulling at him in hard pulses that moved in time with his urgent strokes, and Thor could feel all his need squeezed tight in his belly, low and burning for release, and  Loki sucked suddenly harder and pulled it free and Thor was coming, his cock throbbing with the waves of cum that poured into Loki's mouth, spattered across his face as he moved back, and his hips bucked instinctually with each pulse as his  universe contracted into Loki and then exploded outwards.

Loki continued to kneel at his feet as Thor caught his shaky breath, until he was able to straighten and look down. Loki's face was covered, and he smirked as he opened his mouth and held out his tongue to show the cum that was carefully cupped on it. It disappeared into his mouth and a moment later, he stuck it out again, clean, and looking noticeably pleased with himself. He certainly had every right to, Thor thought, as he sank to his own knees next to him. 

"That was fantastic, baby," he breathed. "Thank you."

He leaned forward and began to carefully lick Loki's face clean even as his hand crept lower, taking Loki's neglected cock firmly and stroking it in time with his licks. Loki closed his eyes, his breath coming hard as Thor's touch promised to set him off quickly after such an arousing delay. By the time Thor finished with his face he could barely hold himself up and he fell forwards against Thor, resting his chest against the firm broad one, collapsing his head on Thor's shoulder as he made faint begging sounds in his throat with each stroke of Thor's hand, his hips moving to meet him.

At first Thor was more than a little tempted to start answering Loki's noises with football plays, but he was too rapidly engrossed in what he was doing, and how deliciously Loki was responding, and all teasing was soon forgotten as he coaxed, "That's right, baby, come for me, I want to feel it," and biting into the bared skin of Loki's neck that arched so temptingly before him. His free hand slid around Loki's waist, savoring the tense glide of the long muscles beneath the pale skin as his hips rocked in time with Thor.

Thor's throat smelled like amber and sunshine where Loki's face was pressed to it, and he was gasping it in, huge mouthfuls of air that came pouring back out as he moaned his climax, Thor continuing to stroke him until he came shuddering back down to earth. 

When Loki could move, he realized that his knees were really starting to hurt, so he rose and dragged Thor over to the bed, to sink down across it. 

"So, did you jerk off to that video of me before we got together?" Thor asked, with a very Loki-like smirk on his face .

"I refuse to answer that," Loki said.


	30. Loki Goes Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can you know you don't like it if you’ve never tried it?”
> 
> “I just do. Sleeping in a tent, on the hard ground, washing in a… I don’t even know how you wash, and I don’t care to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip will continue in the next chapter, it just got too honking long. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’ve never been camping?” Thor couldn’t believe it.

“Never.”

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t like it.”

“How can you know that if you’ve never tried it?”

“I just do. Sleeping in a tent, on the hard ground, washing in a… I don’t even know how you wash, and I don’t care to find out.”

“But you get to be out there, in nature!”

“I can do that perfectly well and then get a hotel room, Thor.”

Thor thought a moment. “What if we got a cabin?”

That sounded vaguely more agreeable. “One with beds and heat and running water?”  
  
“I’m sure I can find one with running water and beds,” Thor said. “Heat might be a bit much, but there would be a fireplace, which is even better. And we can keep each other warm, too.”

Loki was still suspicious. “Find one, and show me pictures,” he said. “I want pictures before I commit to anything.”

That night Thor plunked Loki down in front of his computer and woke up the screen. “Blazing Hills State Park,” he said proudly. “It’s in the foothills of the mountains, and there’s hiking, and waterfalls, and caves, and there are cabins right in the middle with king size beds and fireplaces and running water. It’s less than two hours away, so we can go down Friday night and come back Sunday afternoon.”

It was the king size bed that sold Loki, that and the look on Thor’s face. Thor wanted to share something he loved, and Loki couldn’t say no.The cabins were booked solid that weekend, but the next one had some availability, so Thor reserved one before Loki had a chance to change his mind. “I’ll do all the packing and everything. I’ll even pick you up from class so you don’t have to walk back across campus. We are going to have the _best_  time.”

Loki smiled weakly.

“Really, we are. I promise.” Thor booped Loki on the tip of his nose for emphasis.

*****

Thor got to work packing the moment Loki left for class that Friday, humming along with his favorite work music. He had brought two huge duffel bags instead of suitcases when he moved in to the dorms, and he was confident that one could hold all their things, so that Loki wouldn’t have to carry anything. That should go a long way towards making him like camping, right there.

All their clothes fit in easily, as did food, a few first aid basics and Thor’s shower stuff. It was a bit of a squeeze to zip it once it had all of Loki’s hair products, but he just managed it. Loki’s hair always looked the exact same whether he used this stuff or just washed it and let it air dry, but he was attached to them. A smaller backpack got some cold drinks, snacks, and both their iPods, so they could take turns on the stereo.

Finally it was time to grab Loki’s car keys and head out. Even though Thor did one last sweep of the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, his eyes glided right over a little purple bottle, small but immensely - perhaps crucially - important to the success of the trip.

Loki was already waiting for him outside the class building, chatting with Sif.   
“How come you’re going camping when you hate it, and I’m not going even though I love it?” she asked.

“I haven’t quite figured that out yet,” he answered.

Thor parked across the street and rolled down the window to say hello.

“Thor! I’m really jealous, I want to come along next time,” she yelled.

“We’ll have to see if there is a next time, first,” he yelled back. “It all depends on Mister Fussy here.”

Loki’s eyes shot daggers, but he smiled nicely enough at Sif as he said goodbye.

“I thought I’d drive so you can watch the scenery, since you’ve never been to this part of the state before?” Thor asked as Loki approached the car. Loki smiled sweetly - ominously sweetly - and got in the passenger side.

“Mister Fussy?” he asked as he buckled himself in. “You’re going to pay for that, you know.”

Thor smirked at him. “That’s what I was hoping.”

His hand wandered onto Loki’s thigh as they got onto the freeway. "The backpack behind my seat has snacks and music. Can I have a Coke?"

"Sure," Loki said, twisting around to dig through the bag. It was just enough to pull up his shirt, revealing a bared inch of creamy skin and the line of black hair that pointed the way towards heaven.

"I can see your treasure trail," Thor told him.

Loki snorted. "Is that what you call it?"

"Only on you."

"Oh. That's all right, then," Loki said, easing back into his seat with two Cokes, his ipod, and a bag of chips.

"Can I have some of those?" Thor asked as Loki tore the bag open.  
  
"Sure. Lemme just get everything set up, and I'll feed you." He popped open the cans and got the music going - Thrill Kill Kult's _Hit and Run Holiday_ , it was older than he was but he didn't care, it was the perfect road trip music - and soon he was bouncing in his seat in time with the driving beat and cramming stinky vinegar chips into Thor's laughing mouth, and the sun was warm and the breeze was cool, and the road spilled out before them full of promise, and the day couldn't be more perfect.

"I could do this forever," he said.

Thor glanced at him. "I'd like to have sex again someday," he said.

Loki grinned. "We'll do this all day and have sex all night."  
  
Thor made a pleased sound. "We could do worse with our lives."

Perhaps halfway to the park, the landscape began to change. The vast openness first gave way to gentle undulations, too low to be called hills, and they slowly grew until the road curved between them, and farmland was replaced by tall trees, their crowns gilded with young leaves.

"It's beautiful," Loki said. "Will we see deer?"

"Probably." The trees thickened into forest until even though it was still daylight above the canopy, Thor had to flip on the headlights. "We just entered the forest, another hour of driving will get us to where we park."

"You mean to our cabin, right?" Loki asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Well... not exactly. There's some hiking. But I'm going to carry our stuff," he said quickly. "You just need to get the bag with our drinks."  
  
"How much hiking is this, exactly?"

"...an hour?"

"Oh, that's not so bad."

"Really?" Thor was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"We're going to be hiking all day tomorrow, right? To see the caves and stuff? So an hour tonight isn't that big a deal."

"No, I didn't think so."

They got the cabin keys from the ranger station by the parking lot, and loaded themselves up. Thor, as promised, took the large bag, leaving Loki the small backpack. The hike wasn't exactly something Loki would do for _fun_ , but it wasn't that bad, either, and as they tramped along, Thor hummed happily to himself. It was tuneless and adorable.

Thor was nearly overwhelmed with excitement. He'd spent hours poring over the trail maps, finding the best ones to take to see the best caves, the highest waterfalls, all the important highlights for a first-time visitor.

The cabin was small but charming, with a large bed in the main room, with a huge stone fireplace set opposite the door and wood-paneled walls, and next to it a small kitchen with a sink and pots and pans. The bathroom stood next to the kitchen, simple but functional.

"What's for dinner?" Loki asked, digging into the duffel bag.

"Uh-uh-uh," Thor cautioned. "It's a surprise. You just relax while I do everything."

"Not arguing with that," Loki said. "I'll be outside in the hammock." He was just starting to get too chilly when Thor called him in.

"It's going to take a while to cook, but everything's going," he said. Loki looked past him to the kitchen, where a loaf of French bread was waiting to be sliced. Thor had brought a bottle of wine, and they sat in front of the fire on a deep loveseat and drank it while they waited for dinner. It was deep red and tasted of pepper and blackberries, even better on each others' lips than in the glass.

Thor jumped up when the timer on his phone beeped. He left Loki sitting and quickly sliced the bread and then, with heavy mitts, he pulled two dutch ovens off the fire and set them on the stone floor in front of it. "I think we need to sit here to eat this," he said. "It's a little messy."

Loki sank gracefully down next to him, leaning over to watch as Thor took the lids off. The first pan had roasted carrots which smelled like heaven, and the second turned out to be basically a vat of melted cheese. "Brie soaked in kirsch," Thor said proudly. "Camper fondue."

It was every bit as good as it sounded, and they both collapsed backwards with contented groans when it was gone. Thor nudged Loki's arm. "There's still marshmallows to toast," he said.

"I think I need to digest first," Loki said. "Is it safe to go for a night walk?"  
  
"As long as we stay close, on a marked trail. I brought a flashlight." They reluctantly stood, and Thor put a map and a blanket in the backpack in case the batteries died. The crisp air proved to be invigorating as they walked, and it wasn't long before the over-filled feeling was gone, leaving them both feeling comfortable and contented. And alone, on a night full of crystalline stars.

They paused at a rocky outcropping, Loki's body pressed deliciously between a smooth cliff and Thor's solid torso. His breathing sped as Thor's hands slid up inside his shirt. They kissed ravenously, as though they had gone without for centuries and needed to make it all up in a single instant. Thor pinched Loki's nipples, always stopped just short of too much, making Loki emit unearthly gorgeous sounds, barely more than air. He reached down to unbuckle Loki's belt and open his jeans, sliding his hand inside to curl around the rigid length. Loki felt his knees go shaky as Thor started stroking, and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders for support.

Loki's lips burned hot in the brisk night air, leaving a trail of heat as he kissed his way down Thor's throat before he collapsed his head onto his arm, resting on his forehead and leaving his mouth free to breathe in shuddering gulps. His body was almost meltingly pliant against Thor, warm and inviting. Thor growled wordlessly into his ear, savoring the desperate thrusts Loki was making against him.

"Thor, let's go back... I want to-" Loki gasped.

"We don't need to," Thor said, digging into the backpack. He quickly found what he was looking for and tugged Loki back down the path a little ways, to where he'd noted a low, smooth outcropping, one he hoped would be just the right height to bend Loki over it. They walked quickly, Loki with one hand in Thor's and the other holding his jeans up, until they got to the rock, and _thank fuck_  it was the perfect height. Thor pressed his lips back to Loki's, shoving at his jeans and tugging the waistband of his briefs down, out of the way. "Turn around for me, baby," he said. Loki turned instantly and let Thor lower his torso down, sprawling across the stone that still held the warmth of the afternoon sun. His motion was as sinuous as liquid, and it was all Thor could do to hold himself back.

Loki felt a chill of anticipation ripple up his spine as he heard the soft click of the lube cap, and he was glad of the rock that supported him, because it was growing rapidly doubtful that he'd be able to do that himself. Thor drew small circles around his entrance with a slick finger, waiting for Loki to push back against him before he slid in, and Loki gasped at the suddenness and closeness of it. Thor pumped it smoothly, waiting to feel the stretch around him relax before adding another. At the third, Loki started bucking back against him, desperate for more, ready to be filled. "Now," he begged.

Thor gave a brief laugh. "So greedy," he teased. "You'll get what's coming to you." In truth his cock was throbbing, begging him just as much as Loki was, but he wanted a little more preparing before that, wanted to make sure everything was good right from the first second. And a little was all he could manage to wait, and Loki moaned with anticipation as he heard Thor open his belt and jeans. He withdrew his fingers, smiling at the soft sound of loss that Loki always made when Thor left his body, and positioned the head of his cock against the opening, which he had managed to relax into almost-softness. He pressed in almost impossibly slowly; much as he loved the feel of fucking Loki, gliding hard and deep, there was something special about this, this first moment when they became joined, and he wanted it to last.

Thor's cock was promising everything as it held there, just at his entrance, and Loki made a pleading sound as he turned his head to stare impatiently back at Thor. Thor was half-lit in the starlight, just enough for Loki to see him grin. "If you want it," Thor said, "go ahead and take it." Loki turned away and rested his burning face on the cool stone. He took a deep breath and let it out, ordering his muscles to relax, and then he pushed back, feeling himself opening up and taking Thor in. His cock throbbed beneath him as he ground his hips back, as far as they would go.

Thor looked down and watched Loki's back rippling, the lean muscles shifting as he pressed his hands against the rock, pushing himself back onto Thor's cock before easing away. His face rested on one side, and Thor could see his mouth open as he gasped with pleasure each time the sensitive cluster of nerves was brushed. This angle was perfect for hitting it, and he looked so gorgeous like this, with this mix of his ethereal beauty with a very earthy desperation for Thor's cock, and Thor grabbed his hips and began to thrust.

Loki gave a moan of thanks as he collapsed fully, letting the rock and Thor's hands hold him up. His torso lurched forwards each time Thor drove into him, filling him with more and more need. His hands scrabbled helplessly for purchase as his body tensed with his nearing climax. He was so close, he just needed a little more, just the littlest bit more...

Thor felt Loki clenching around him and draped himself over the prone figure. In a single motion, he sank his teeth into the back of Loki's neck and took his cock in his hand. Loki gave a short, rough gasp, and then his body was shaking, shredded by the pleasure that was tearing through him.

Thor growled and fucked harder, dragging out Loki's orgasm and hurrying his own. The feel of Loki trembling so deliciously beneath him, the delicate skin between his teeth, and most of all that tight, hot sheath that clutched at him greedily, it was all coaxing him, urging him higher, and then all the tension exploded outward, and his hips stuttered and froze deep inside as he came in white waves of ecstasy.

Loki could feel the changes in Thor's body above his as he slowly came back into it, relaxing his bite and laying tender kisses where his teeth had been. It felt like it would be dangerously easy to fall asleep right here, just like this, draped over a rock, jeans around his knees and Thor's cock still buried in him. Thor showed no inclination towards movement as his cock softened and slipped out. Loki gave a soft mewl at the sudden emptiness that he always hated, and Thor's hand came up to stroke his hair.

"It's getting cold out," Loki finally said reluctantly.

"It is," Thor agreed, planting a last kiss on his neck before shifting up off him. Thor quickly fastened his jeans and then helped Loki to his feet, catching him as he swayed slightly. "I've got you," he said, holding him up while he did his own jeans. Loki was as wobbly as a newborn colt, and it gave Thor a sudden surge of protectiveness.

Loki finally nodded his head. "I'm okay now," he said, taking Thor's hand and turning down the path back to the cabin.

They rebuilt the fire and gorged themselves on toasted marshmallows before tumbling happily into bed. Snuggling together like this was surely one of the greatest pleasures in life, Loki thought, taking in Thor's warmth all around him.  
  
Neither of them paid any attention to the fact that Loki seemed to be sneezing rather a lot.   



	31. Damn Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn pollen. Damn damn damn pollen.

Loki woke from a dream of drowning, to find that he very nearly was. He pulled open crusty lips to gasp for air, sucking it in to thick lungs, his nose completely stuffed shut and his sinuses sending searing pain from his forehead all the way down to his teeth. Thor woke and sat up anxiously. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Loki nodded. "I just need my allergy medicine," he said, starting to get up.

"Your what?" Thor asked, horrified.

"My medicine. You did bring it, right?"

"Oh. Um. Describe the bottle?"

"Purple. You can't miss it."

Thor blanched. "Crap, Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't pack it. Is it over the counter? Can I go buy it for you?"

"It is. How long would it take?"

"An hour of hiking, and an hour and fifteen minutes driving each way... I could be back in about four and a half hours," Thor said.

"You'd barely get to do anything else before it got dark."

"I don't mind. I'm the one who forgot your medicine, and you look miserable."

"I _am_  miserable, but I don't want to ruin your whole camping trip. And it's not like I'm actually sick, it's just allergies."

"It won't ruin my trip. If you're feeling better tomorrow, we'll still have most of the day to see the caves before we have to get on the road."

"Okay. Thanks," Loki snuffled. "After breakfast."

They'd neglected to open the curtains before making the decision, though. They plodded into the kitchen and saw the sky through the window over the sink. It was that ominous purple-green that promised, at best, a violent thunderstorm, and at worst, tornadoes. "No way in hell are you going anywhere," Loki said immediately.

"It's probably fine," Thor protested weakly. He knew that color as well as Loki did, but he also felt pretty awful about how sick Loki was.

"No. No way," Loki said again.

Thor reluctantly agreed. He put an extra blanket around Loki as he built up the fire and put a kettle of water on to heat, and started mixing up batter.

"What's for breakfast?" Loki asked.

"S'more pancakes," Thor answered.

Loki couldn't help perking up at that. "S'more pancakes?"

"Yeah, I thought, why save s'mores for dessert? So I stack pancakes with chocolate chips and toasted marshmallows. The toasting is your job, while I cook these." Thor gave him the marshmallow the bag and a long skewer. "Fire 'em up."

Between the coffee and the obscenely sweet breakfast, Loki felt slightly better, but he didn't argue when Thor hustled him back to bed. "Do you want me to stay and read to you or something?"

"No, I think I'm going to try to sleep. You should sit on the porch and watch the storm, it's going to be good." It was certainly getting impressive, with the hard drum of rain on the windows and harsh claps of thunder that shook the entire cabin.

"Okay. If it looks like tornadoes might start, I'll wake you so we can get in the cellar. Otherwise I'm going to be quiet and let you rest."

Loki smiled as much as he could. It wasn't much; it hurt to move his face. And as the next hours passed, he only got worse, sneezing almost constantly and running through the only box of tissues with dangerous speed. Between his own exhaustion and the storm quieting, he finally managed to fall asleep, mouth open and drooling on the pillow, and a pile of tissues under his nose just in horrible case.

Thor sat outside, watching as the storm came closer, unleashing its wrath on the cabins. The lightning was sharp and crackling, with purple bolts mingled in with the white, and the thunder crashing just after. When it finally eased, Thor went inside to check on Loki, and found him asleep. He crept into the kitchen and put a pot on the fire and set to chopping.

Loki woke suddenly, unsure at first where he was. Looking around he took in the wood paneled walls and stone fireplace, before turning to see Thor in the kitchen doorway. "Sorry," he said. "That floorboard is really loud. I didn't mean to wake you."

“Don’t look at me, Thor,” Loki said miserably. “I’m a revolting snotmonster.”

Thor laughed. “You are not a revolting snotmonster, you’re Loki, and I made you soup.”

"Soup?" Loki wiggled his way up to sit against the headboard. "What kind?"

"Noodle. Well, spaghetti."

"Spaghetti soup?"

"It's in broth with veggies."

"Is it salty? I want something salty."

"It is. I'll bring you some."

It was a little difficult to eat when he couldn't breathe through his nose, but the soup was hot and savory, and the heat made his stuffy sinuses feel a little better.

"Thank you," Loki said when he was done, handing Thor the empty bowl. "That tasted really good."

"Do you want to watch a movie? I brought your laptop."

"If it's cleared up, you should go hike. See some caves or something. The waterfalls must be crazy after that storm."

"Yeah, and so will the mud. Let's just watch a movie."

"Okay." Loki snuggled into Thor's side as he set up the laptop, the long cord dragging across Loki's legs. "Escape from New York?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. We'll watch that and after dinner we can watch L.A."

It was good they had something they'd both seem many times before, because Loki kept interrupting it to blow his nose. The skin was getting painfully red, but when Thor tried to put on some crème from the first aid kit, Loki slapped his hands away irritably. "If I were _that_  bad I'd be in the hospital," he said.

It was the first time Thor had seen Loki sick. Always mercurial, it made him more temperamental than ever, and Thor decided to make a hasty retreat to the kitchen to start dinner. Loki napped until Thor woke him to come eat.

"I'm sorry I was a dick. I didn't mean to be," he said as he shuffled to the table.

"Don't worry about it. Being sick puts me in a bad mood, too," Thor told him. "Now sit down and let me bring you your dinner."

Loki sat and ate obediently, stopping every so often to blow his nose. He was already on the second trash can, having completely filled the one next to the bed.

"Escape from L.A.?" Thor asked when they were done eating.

"I think I want to shower first, the hot water might make me feel less stuffy and achy."

Thor froze.

"Don't tell me there's no hot water."

"I didn't know when I booked this place, I swear I didn't," Thor said. "I can put some water on to boil and you can have a hot bath, but it'll take a couple hours."

"That sounds tiring. Maybe in the morning? Or do I smell awful? I can't even tell."

"You smell fine. Let's go to bed."

Loki fell asleep quickly with his head resting on Thor's chest, a steady stream of drool running down Thor's front. At least his nose seemed to be taking a break, Thor thought gratefully. He slipped a pair of headphones on so the noise from the movie wouldn't be bothersome. Thor wasn't used to so little activity in a day, and it made sleep a long time coming. The growing patch of saliva on his stomach didn't help things, either. But he drifted off somehow, and slept through til morning. Loki hadn't moved all night. Nor had he stopped drooling.

Loki woke with a start, his eyes widening in horror as he took in Thor's soaked shirt. "Oh my God," he said, turning beet red. "I can't believed I slobbered all over you like that. I'm so sorry, you should have moved me."

"It'll wash, and so will I," Thor told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Worse, I think. Achier."

"I'll start some water for a bath for you. There's plenty of soup left over, we can just heat that for breakfast if that's ok."

Loki nodded. "Salty sounds good again." He ate it in bed, Thor eating next to him in a chair he'd dragged over.

When the tub was full enough, Loki dragged himself to the bathroom and sank into it gratefully, putting his hair in a high knot to keep it dry. Thor knelt next to him. "Is that better?"

"It feels wonderful. Thank you."

"I was wondering... are you going to be ok to hike back to the car?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Well, I thought, while you soak, I can take the duffel bag back to the car and come back. Then I can take you piggyback when you get tired of walking. If you want."

Loki sighed and sank deeper into the water. "That's a lot of work," he said.

"I'm the one who forgot your pills."

"That's true. Okay."

Thor left the computer with music on repeat in the bathroom and loaded up the bag. "I'll be about two hours," he said. "You need anything before I go?"

"A Coke?"

They were warm, but Thor popped one open and set it by the tub. He kissed Loki's forehead and set off.

Loki relaxed in the water until it started to cool, and then sat up and washed quickly. Thor had packed his hair stuff, but he was too tired use it, anyway. By the time Thor got back, he was in bed again, wearing the clean clothes Thor had left for him.

The laptop and a couple bottles of water were about all that had to go into the small backpack, and Thor slung it easily over one shoulder as Loki crammed his feet into his shoes. This was going to suck. Even his feet felt awful. Even his toenails. He gritted his teeth and then he winced, because that hurt too. So he relaxed his jaw instead, and started walking with grim determination.

They'd made it perhaps ten minutes when Loki started to lag.

"Okay," Thor said, stopping. "Put this on." He handed Loki the backpack. Once Loki had it on, he got down low enough for Loki to climb onto his back, and wrapped his hands securely under his knees before straightening. "Watch out for high branches, they're not really in my peripheral vision up there."

Thor carried him for about twenty minutes before needing to put him down, and the second half of the hike was a repeat of the first: Loki walked another ten and Thor carried him the rest of the way to the car. "You get comfy while I return the keys," Thor told him.

Loki debated curling up in the back seat, but decided that would mean Thor got the stereo the whole time and it wasn't worth the risk. So he sat in front and reclined it as far as he could, zipping up his sweatshirt now that he didn't have Thor's warmth pressed against him.

Thor was soon back and they headed out, Loki in a half-awake state from the even rhythm of the tires on pavement and the gentle rocking of the car. His shocks had gone to shit, but Thor was driving extra carefully to make up for it. It was a peaceful drive, and it got even better when a doe stepped out of the trees far ahead, followed by her fawn. He slowed the car as quickly as he could without alarming the deer. "Loki! Look!" he said, pointing.

Loki sat up and gasped. "They're beautiful," he said. "The baby is so little."

They sat, the car idling, while she grazed, the fawn staying close by her side. When she had eaten her fill, she wandered back into the trees, and was gone like a dream.

"That was wonderful," Loki said, his voice awed.

"I'm glad we got to see them," Thor said, putting the car back in gear.

The rest of the drive was mostly uneventful, broken only by the drug store that loomed like heaven as they explored the first small town they found. Thor wandered around until he found allergy medicine and a decongestant, and by the time they were back at school, the pills were kicking in. Loki still looked like Rudolph, and his hair was a nightmare, but he felt human again. Thor still looked miserably guilty.

As they climbed the stairs to their room, Loki brushed Thor's back affectionately. "Maybe we can try that again," he said.


	32. Nineties Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a costume party on campus. Thor likes Loki's costume more than Loki likes Thor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Nineties party!" Loki came bouncing into the room waving a flyer. It took a lot to make Loki bounce, and Thor looked up from his desk with a smile.

"When is it?"

"Friday night. We don't have much time to shop, are you free after class tomorrow? We can go up to the city and go thrifting and get dinner."

"That sounds great. I was planning to do a couple hours of reading but I can cram them in tonight."

"You should go as Kurt Cobain. Just wear baggy clothes and don't wash your hair."

Thor laughed."That sounds itchy."

*****

Loki drove. Thor wore his gray shirt. The car was a seething mess of hormones. It was torturous and awesome.

*****

At the first couple of stores, Thor kept trying things on and not finding anything that worked. Loki was also in and out of the dressing room, but he refused to let Thor see anything. At some point a huge bag appeared, clutched tightly in his hand.

Thor struck gold at the third store. It was always a challenge to find jeans long enough for his legs, and these were not only the right length, but they were perfectly worn, with holes in the knees and straggly bits of thread. There was also a worn plaid flannel in blue and gray, and a baggy brown t-shirt. He came out of the dressing room and posed for Loki. "What do you think?"

Loki scanned him appraisingly. "I think your body is totally wasted in loose clothes. But you look great."

"Thanks. Do I have any hope of finding out what you're wearing?"

"Nope, not until Friday." Loki grinned.

They threw their bags in the trunk and went to eat at a place on the lakeshore. It was still chilly at night, but there were radiant heaters, so they chose to sit outside and watch the sunset reflected in the water and the waterbirds eating their own dinners.

The food was only so-so, but the scenery was beautiful, and they held hands as they shared dessert. It was nice to be able to do that, to not have to worry about being seen. "You have a crumb on your lip," Loki said, leaning over to lick it off. Thor moved his head forward at the last second, smushing their noses together.

*****

Friday after dinner, they got changed into their costumes. Loki made Thor dress first and then shooed him out to wait in the lounge. "Take a book," he said.

He needed the book; Loki took even longer than usual to get ready. But when he strolled down the hall, a little shaky but looking supremely confident, it was clear that he'd used every second. Thor ran appreciative eyes from the top down. His hair was slicked straight back off his face, and he had on thick smears of black eyeliner and teal eyeshadow paired with slightly messy red lipstick. He wore a clingy red dress that didn't fit well but it was tight enough Thor didn't care, and over it was a ratty fake fur coat. His legs were covered in thick black tights, and he was wobbling because of his strappy gold high heels.

"Wow," Thor said. "You look..." he wasn't quite sure. It was mostly the makeup that threw him; it wasn't applied well at all, but it seemed to work with the outfit.

"I'm PJ Harvey," Loki told him. "I look like a fifty-foot queenie."

"That's it," Thor said, laughing. "You do. You gonna be able to walk over there okay?"

"Yeah, we just have to go a little slower."

By the time they got to the party, Loki had more or less gotten the knack of walking in heels, and Thor breathed easier. There had been enough messed-up ankles in their room for one year.

When they walked in the door, Loki was hit by a shrieking whirlwind of black and blue. When he extricated himself he saw that it was Darcy, covered in black vinyl and wearing a blue wig. "L7," she explained.

Loki didn't remember much about them, but he did know one thing. "Didn't they used to throw used tampons at the crowd?"

"It was only once, but yes. Yes, they did," she said airily. They backed away from her slowly.

There were seven Kurt Cobains, and Loki managed to get a photo of all of them together. Thor towered over the rest, looking like a god among men. Unlike at Halloween, though, Thor and Loki were by no means the center of attention (even if Loki did get more than a few looks, being the only guy in drag). No, not when Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, along with another football player Loki didn't know, came as the Red Hot Chili Peppers. More specifically, they came like the poster of them when each of them wore one, strategically placed, sock. There was no way Kurt and PJ could compete with that, not in a room full of increasingly drunken students. That was fine with them; it meant they could dance a little closer, stare a little longer, than if they were being watched. And it also meant people didn't really notice when they snuck out early.

Loki tore frantically at Thor's clothes the minute their door was shut. The baggy clothes had been awful, he couldn't see a _thing_ all night, he should never have suggested it. He shucked off his coat, which he'd kept on for looks but had him dripping sweat. He started to pull off the dress, but Thor's hands caught his and held the hem in place. "No," he said. "Leave it." They clutched at each other, kissing desperately, the remains of Loki's lipstick smearing across their faces.

Thor sank to his knees in front of Loki, easing the red cloth up over his hips and pulling down his tights to mid-thigh. He met Loki's gaze and smirked when he saw there was nothing underneath them.

"I didn't want weird lines," Loki said. "No way in hell am I wearing a thong, not when the tights will do."

Thor's smile turned voracious as he leaned forward and took Loki's thickening cock into his mouth. Loki's gaze burned down as he ran his fingers through the golden hair, taking in Thor's blissfully closed eyes and the faint smears of lipstick he was leaving along the throbbing shaft. It didn't take long for his legs to shake and his breath to grow rough.

"Thor... I don't think I can stand up for this in heels," he gasped. Thor made a pleased sound which rippled through Loki's cock, making it even more difficult to stand, before moving away to let Loki kick off the shoes and pull off the tights. While Loki was distracted by that, Thor quietly fetched something from his drawer and tucked it close by under his desk.

By the time Loki had taken off everything but the dress, which had fallen now so that his cock jutted out from a billow of red cloth, Thor was back kneeling in front of him. Loki's head fell forward as he panted for air. Thor was doing a _particularly_ impressive job this time, in part because he kept making those noises that jolted right into Loki's cock.

Thor found it more than a little awkward, reaching around to stretch himself, but it was worth it to feel taken everywhere at once. He lubed his fingers and eased one in just moments after swallowing Loki down, and with the second he closed his eyes and imagined that these were Loki's fingers gliding so smoothly. The thought made him moan, and the sound vibrated through his throat and lips, setting Loki's body to trembling. He tried it again, and again, each time with the same response.

When Loki forced open his heavy lids, he realized what was bringing on those sounds. His breath hitched and Thor looked upward and winked at him. He couldn't _see_ , though, and promised himself, with the little conscious thought he had left, that he would ask Thor to do this again, so he could watch. He pictured golden fingers sliding between golden orbs, and Thor's next moan was matched by one of his own.

Thor backed off at the sound, his lips reluctant to let go. He rose and went to the bed, putting a pillow on the edge and laying back with his hips raised. It brought him up to the perfect height for Loki to take him. Loki had lubed his cock the second Thor stood, and he moved swiftly to the bed, eyes savoring the divine vision that sprawled out before him. He caught one ankle and brought it up over his shoulder, and as he moved closer and began to ease in, Thor wrapped his other leg around Loki's waist.

Thor had not prepared himself as thoroughly as he might have, and he winced at the burn when Loki penetrated him. He tried to keep it small, but it was enough for Loki to notice. Loki stopped instantly, holding still until Thor nodded for him to move. The tension in the room was as thick as lava as Loki fought his instinct to drive in, to _fuck_ , and Thor concentrated on urging his muscles to relax and welcome.

Loki moved inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt, and he held there, waiting for permission. It came in the form of a subtle curl of Thor's hips. He smiled ferally as he eased away and slid back in. His motions were still slow and careful, but he moved without stopping. He was well aware that Thor had picked one pillow in particular for this. He must have experimented when he was alone, looking for the perfect lift. The realization made him begin to go faster, urged on by the thought of Thor planning for this, wanting it, _hungering_ for it all these past hours. No wonder he had wanted to leave the party early, growling into Loki's ear that he was ready to go to bed. Loki turned his head to run his tongue along the leg that rested on his shoulder and was rewarded by a shuddering moan and a clenching of smooth, grasping heat.

Thor couldn't move much, not like this, just the tilt of his hips to meet Loki tug for tug and press for press. He felt deliriously helpless, unable to do anything but lay there and take what Loki chose to give him. Loki's breathing was ragged and Thor could almost have come just from the sound. He reached down to grasp his cock and work it in time with Loki's thrusts, feeling himself growing close. Loki's body was burning, and it made his cologne intensify, filling the room with spice and sex.

Loki looked utterly wrecked, even as he took Thor apart. His hair, which had been so carefully smoothed back, had fallen into its natural part and there were messy black curls tumbling down around his face. There were lipstick traces everywhere - _everywhere_ \- Thor had kissed him. His eye makeup, which had somehow survived hours of dancing in a fake fur coat, was melting and smearing across his cheeks, and his red dress, already tight, was plastered to his torso with sweat. The cloth bunched up around his hips, smooth and silky beneath Thor's grasping leg. "Fuck... Loki, you look incredible," he panted.

Loki tried to smirk but he was too close to his climax for his smile to be anything but raw. His fingers bit into Thor's raised leg as he held tight, slamming his hips against Thor's, his other hand against the upper bunk and his head resting on it. He looked down, taking in Thor's sweat-sheened torso, his hair clinging to his face and his mouth open in a silent cry. He was so gorgeous like this, so greedy and hot and whimpering whenever Loki drove into him _just so_. "Now, Thor," he gasped as he felt his own movements begin to stutter, the tension coiled within him pulling impossibly tight, ready to explode outwards.

Thor tightened the hand on his cock with two more strokes he was coming, long streams of white shooting across his chest as he bucked and moaned. Loki's fingers dug harder into his leg and he felt Loki's heat spilling into him, going so deep, just how he wanted it. It was dizzying to feel it in the midst of his own climax, his lust-fogged mind blurring their separate orgasms into a unity of pleasure.

Thor was almost impossibly beautiful as he came with a flush on his chest and Loki's name on his lips. He tightened down in greedy spasms as each wave washed over him, and it set Loki over the edge. His hips jerked forward and froze as he came, cock throbbing with each burning jet until he was utterly spent.

He leaned against the upper bunk, struggling to calm his breath. When he felt able to move, he straightened and took Thor's legs in his hands, lowering them slowly to avoid cramping muscles, and crawled onto the bed. Thor rolled to his side and pulled Loki to his chest, holding him close. "You were amazing, baby," he said, his hand lightly stroking Loki's still-trembling back.

"Mmmm," Loki agreed happily. "I was."

Thor looked at him archly. It was very well done; it reminded Loki of himself. He laughed and said, "So were you."

Thor laid back with a happy sigh. "Oh no, I've messed your dress. I'm sorry," he said, looking at the smears of cum across it.

"It's ok. It was cheap, I just bought it for tonight," Loki said, wiggling out of it and cleaning Thor off with the wadded fabric.

"Don't you _dare_ get rid of it," Thor told him.


	33. Many Questions, One Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor keeps dodging Loki's attempts to make summer plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was only a couple weeks until summer break, and Loki wanted to make plans to see Thor over the summer.

“The Beuley art museum is going to have an exhibit of Aubrey Beardsley opening in July. Maybe you’d like to come see it?” he asked hopefully.

“That sounds cool. I don’t know if I’ll be able to, though.”

Loki kept making suggestions, and Thor kept giving the same answer. It lasted days, Loki growing more and more anxious. Finally, he pulled out the big guns. “We can go camping, if you want. With a tent and everything.” That _had_  to do the trick.

“That sounds cool, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Oh, ok. I’m going to go take a shower,” Loki said casually. His mind spun furiously as he stood under the hot water. Was Thor really so uninterested? Why did he want to live with Loki next year, then? Or was he just interested in Loki when he was convenient? For fuck's sake, he let Loki drool all over him, would he really put up with that from just anybody?

It took four more days of worrying to work up the courage to ask. “Thor, what are we?”

Thor had taken a half-hour break from the non-stop cramming that he'd been doing for days. He was going to bed at his normal time, but he'd wake up at three or four, worrying, and sneak out to the lounge with a textbook, and work until it was time to go for breakfast. He was so tired that he was simultaneously starving and nauseated.

Fall term he'd gotten a four-point, and he really wanted to keep that up. He needed at least a three-eight to keep his scholarship, but he was sure he could do better than that. The better he did now, the better his chances at a top grad school. But he was aware he'd been neglecting Loki, so when he suggested a short cuddle break, Thor didn't say no. They were snuggled on the couch, watching an old rerun of South Park, and Loki had felt the need to interrupt the _one_  episode that Thor had somehow never seen before. Not that Loki knew that, but still. So when Loki interrupted it to start a conversation about 'what they were,' Thor was far from being at his best. “What?” he asked irritably.

“What are we? Like, fuckbuddies? Friends with benefits?” 

Thor sighed and reached out to hit pause. He’d have to rewind. That sucked on his shitty old computer, it was stuttery and sometimes this froze it up completely. “Do we have to do this _now_?” he asked, his voice rising as he looked at Loki. He knew perfectly well that he was overreacting, but he’d been so stressed for days, getting ready for finals and packing and getting the room decent enough to move out, that he couldn’t help it.

It hurt. A _lot._  “Oh, I’m sorry, Thor,” Loki snapped, pulling away. “I was just curious if I’m anything besides a hole for you to stick your dick in. I guess not.”

"I'm sorry that I'm still figuring this out, Loki," Thor shouted. "I've never been in love before."

They both froze, staring at each other.

“I shouldn’t have said that. It’s… it’s ok if you don’t say it back. Just forget I said anything.”

“No, Thor. That’s the answer,” Loki said, putting his hand against Thor’s cheek. Suddenly everything was better. “The answer to what we are, I mean.” He leaned close and breathed, “I love you, too,” against Thor’s lips, brushing them softly with his own as he spoke.

The stuttery computer wasn’t so bad, after that. Not bad at all. Even finals seemed much more manageable, somehow.

*****

“I’m confused, Thor,” Loki said later, as they clung together, sticky and sated. “Why won’t you make any plans with me for the summer? I thought you were trying to drop me.”

Thor stared at him incredulously. “ _That’s_  what this was about? You have no clue about life on a farm, do you?”

Loki fidgeted, and Thor couldn’t help laughing at him. “I get up at six and work until about eight at night, then I eat and shower and sleep and do it all again. The only days off are for rain, unless something breaks down. My free time is based on the weather, and yours is based on your job schedule. Of _course_  I want to see you over the summer, but I don’t want to commit to things with you when I don’t know if I can keep them.”

“Oh. Okay. But we’ll talk a lot?”

Thor looked sad. "I don't really get much time by myself. I promise to text every day?"

"All right. Call when you can." Loki snuggled closer. " _Boyfriend_."

That made Thor smile. "I will." 


	34. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals, and their aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Thor's saving grace, the week of finals, was that he had enrolled in three four-credit science courses, so those plus the not-so-short-readings class made up a full load. He didn't know how other people stayed sane, taking five courses. He said as much over dinner.

"Me either, man," Tony said, shaking his head. "Those lab credits are a lifesaver."

Steve spoke up. "I like to get the syllabi at the start of break. I do all the readings in advance, and then when I'm re-reading with the rest of the class, I can just skim it. It gives me lots of time to do my papers without stressing. I had two final papers done before midterms."

They stared at him blankly. "Of course you do," Tony finally said. Steve blushed.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Loki said. "Not writing early, I mean, but doing the readings over break." He loved being in a lit program, but more than once he had had to choose between finishing the readings for class and going to bed. Starting the semester with his books already annotated would mean lots more time for sex and sleep, two of his favorite things. He smiled at Steve, who met it with a grateful smile of his own.

"Still, it's so much," Thor said.

Loki shrugged. "I've got four papers and one test, you have one paper and three tests. Yours sounds way worse. I like essays, they make me feel like I'm in control. With tests you just have to hope you studied the right stuff."

"I know I'm studying the right things, there's just so much of it. And I haven't even thought about my paper," Thor groaned.

"When's it due?"

"Two days after my last test. I'm so screwed."

"You're fine, I'll help you. You got an A on your midterm paper, didn't you?"

Thor smiled. "I did. The prof said she really liked my approach."

"See? You're fine."

*****

Loki slipped quietly out of his bunk and eased the door open silently, hoping he wouldn't wake Thor with his early bathroom trip. On the way back to the room, he heard the snick of a turning page, and went to the lounge to see who was up. It was Thor, hunched over a textbook.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, approaching.

Thor looked up with bleary eyes. "I'm too stressed to sleep, so I may as well study."

"Come back to the room, at least. It's cold out here."

"It is," Thor admitted. He hadn't realized. He stood, massaging the warmth back into his arms.

Back in the room, Loki threw a pillow to the floor in front of the sofa. "Sit," he ordered, turning on the floor lamp. Thor sat on it with his legs crossed, looking curious. Loki threw a blanket over him and set the textbook in his lap. "You warm up, baby. Tell me when you need the page turned," he said, sliding onto the couch so that Thor was between his legs. "You didn't get this stressed out last term. I'm worried about you," he said, beginning to rub at the tightness in Thor's neck.

Thor sighed. "Last term I didn't have a perfect average to maintain," he said.

"And you got it anyway, without all this," Loki answered.

Thor sighed again. "I know. You're sounding like my mom, by the way."

Loki leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, well, we both love you."

Thor turned and kissed him back. "I love you too," he said.

Loki shifted back and continued working at his tight muscles, letting him go back to his textbook. Periodically Thor would say, "page," and Loki would lean forward and turn it. Thor slowly relaxed under his hands, his weight shifting to lean against Loki's leg. Loki kept rubbing gently, not noticing how long it had been without a new page, until a gentle snore told him Thor had fallen asleep. He carefully eased his hands away and turned out the light, pulling another blanket over himself.

They slept until Thor's alarm went off. Thor had two tests, and Loki his only test, that day. However things went, by dinner that night, the worst would be over.

Of course, they went fine. Loki looked up from his computer, where he'd been writing furiously, as a beaming Thor floated into the room. "I aced them," he announced. "Everything was a breeze."

"See? I told you," Loki said with a pleased smile. "Promise you won't worry yourself sick next semester?"

Thor leaned down and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. "I'll do my best. Are you ready for dinner? I'm starving. How was your test? How are your papers?"

Loki laughed at the barrage of questions and ticked off his answers on his fingers. "Yes to dinner. The test was fine. I'll have my second paper finished tonight, if you want some help starting yours in the morning."

"That sounds great."

Thor ate ravenously, and fell into bed as soon as they got back to their room. Loki started to unplug his laptop to work in the lounge, but Thor waved a dismissive hand. "Stay there, you won't bother me," he said.

Four hours later, Loki's paper was finished and turned in. It would have been three, but it was so peaceful to watch Thor finally getting the sleep he so desperately needed.

They did start Thor's paper in the morning, Loki again asking questions to help Thor draw out his thoughts and solidify his arguments. Not before a quick but satisfying celebration, though.

*****

Three days later, everything was finished. Tests taken, essays turned in. They curled together in Thor's bed, too wrung out with exhaustion to do anything more than enjoy this closeness. Loki's back was pressed to Thor's chest, and his fingers drew little circles on the back of the hand that wrapped around his waist. He was trying to figure out how to bring up something that had been slowly gnawing in the back of his mind, when Thor beat him to it.

"I'm sorry I was kind of a dick getting ready for finals. I was tired and stressed out, and I took it out on you, and you didn't deserve it."

"Thanks," Loki said, slotting his fingers between Thor's. "I didn't."

Thor nuzzled his face into Loki's hair. "Tell me how to make it up to you?"

Loki thought. The fact that Thor had brought this up himself, apologizing before Loki said anything, meant so much. Meant everything, really. And Loki _might_  not have been at his best, sulking for days before talking about what had been bothering him. Still, there were principles involved here. "It's hard to go wrong with chocolate and compliments," he said.


	35. And This Is How The Year Ends: Not With A Whimper, But A Bang(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over, but there's still ~~each other~~ lots to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 500 kudos? I'm just blown away, thank you so much. Here, have some porn.

There were three days between the end of finals and the day they had to be out of the dorms. Three days to somehow cram in last parties with friends and packing and cleaning and all the private time they wouldn't have over the summer. They made every second count.

First to be packed away were the things going into on-campus storage: the fridge and microwave, a few boxes of books and winter gear, and, sadly, the sofa. "We should give it a proper send-off," Thor said as they stood together, looking down at it. "We don't want it to feel unloved while it waits for us to get back."

"Improper sounds much more fun," Loki said.

"Hmmm, it does," Thor agreed. He grinned ferally as he threw a pillow to the floor. "And since you were _so_  nice to me when I was stressed out, it's only right that I make it up to you. Nowhere better than in the very same spot." He tugged Loki's soft tee off before kissing him, one hand against the back of his head crushing them together, the other making a burning path down his spine.

Loki's fingers went rubbery as he unbuttoned Thor's shirt, gone weak and drowsy with sudden lust. He slid his hands in, under the light cloth, and ran them up Thor's torso, letting his thumbs catch on the tightening nipples and thrilling at how it made Thor gasp the air right from Loki's lungs. Thor shoved the shirt impatiently off and wrapped his arms back around Loki, one holding tight while the other shifted downwards, his fingers easing just inside the denim waistband.

The needy sound that Loki made when Thor's fingers began to explore downward, as far as they could reach in the slim-fitting jeans, made his already thickening cock jump to full attention. It was soft, and breathy, and utterly devastating. Loki's mouth tasted like the chocolate they'd been eating while they packed their books, full of dark rich promise, and Thor's tongue delved deeper as he tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the swell of Loki's ass.

Thor's erection was pressing against Loki's as they clung together, and Loki suddenly needed to have everything out of the way, wanting nothing but skin against skin, and then closer still. He reached down between them, undressing himself first to let Thor's demanding hands roam freely. He reached for Thor's belt buckle, then, but Thor caught his hands and held him back, standing clear so that his searing eyes could burn their way across Loki's skin. Thor's face was rapacious, and it made his legs go shaky with anticipation.

Thor guided Loki backwards to the sofa, sitting him down and pulling him forward so that he slouched, hips at the edge of the cushion. It made the skin on his taut stomach crinkle up adorably, and Thor desperately wanted to kiss it, but he knew better. Loki seemed to view it as an imperfection, a fear that Thor hadn't been able to kiss away as effectively as he would like. It never ceased to amaze Thor that Loki had any insecurities about his body; in Thor's eyes, it was endlessly enchanting, promising beautiful mysteries he could explore forever. But this was hardly the time to bring that up, so he just took a moment to cup Loki's cheek in his hand before fighting open the lube drawer. Next year, he was determined they would keep it in a drawer that didn't stick so badly, no matter how much Loki had a taste for irony.

He set the bottle down on his desk as Loki sat up to pull open his belt and undo his jeans. Thor slid quickly out of them and sank to his knees on the pillow, between Loki's legs. He shifted forward to run his tongue down Loki's neck. Kneeling like this pressed his cock against the soft plush of the sofa, and he moaned as Loki tilted his head back, exposing the delicate pulse at the base of his throat. Thor bit at it, making Loki's breath hitch.

Thor alternated between teeth and tongue as he worked at the sensitive skin, bringing his hands up to pinch Loki's nipples. Loki's lids fell shut, his body going weak at the onslaught of need that Thor was conjuring up in him. When Thor started to kiss his way down, replacing one set of teasing fingers with his lips, Loki moaned and curled one hand around the back of Thor's head, tangling into his hair and holding him close, while his other hand came up to Thor's chest to do some teasing of his own.

Loki's hands on Thor's skin were heady, intoxicating, and his cock against Thor's stomach was insistent as it stiffened and began to release slick pearly drops that Thor <wanted.> He moved away, smiling at Loki's mewl of complaint, and brought his tongue down to dip into that sparkling bead, before easing away and drawing out a long silver thread.

Loki opened his eyes to glare at this sudden loss of contact, just in time to see the thread glimmer before it broke and fell against Thor's skin. And there was more, so Thor did it again, never taking his eyes off Loki's face as he watched it all. The sight was dizzying, almost brutally erotic. "Thor... please," he panted.

Thor started to reach for the lube, but paused, considering. He took Loki's hips and pulled him forwards, just a tiny bit more, enough to make all the difference. And then he was quickly slicking his fingers and easing them inside, scissoring Loki open as he sat back on his heels and watched. He would never, ever tire of seeing Loki's body accept him, opening in welcome. It was intimate in a way that even fucking wasn't, and he simply loved it.

Loki loved it too, but he was ready for more, ready for everything. He braced his feet on the floor and began to shove upwards, meeting Thor each time he slid in. Thor's breath caught and Loki smiled at the sound; Thor loved how greedy Loki was, how he hungered for that perfect golden body, and Loki took full advantage.

Loki sprawled, wanton, divinely dissolute, his hair messing as he tossed his head helplessly. Thor took it all in, savoring every stray lock, every thrust, every breathy moan, and he couldn't wait. He eased his fingers free and quickly smeared his cock with lube before rising up on his knees and guiding the head into place. He held it there, rich with promise, until Loki peeled his eyes open to glare with impatience, and then his fingers dug into Loki's hips as he slid it in. Loki arched and gasped in pleasure, and Thor growled his own need in response.

Thor moved slowly at first, easing forward and drawing back with smooth, even strokes. He kept one hand on Loki's hip while the other explored, covering every inch of skin with his burning touch. He pinched a tight nipple, harder than he had earlier, making Loki gasp. He couldn't do anything with his own hands beyond clutch at the cushions for purchase, scrabbling for a solid handhold on the plush fabric. He could move with Thor, though, and he did, bucking upwards each time Thor drove in, trying to take him deeper with each thrust.

The way Loki was moving with him, and the faint whimpers he made each time Thor buried himself fully, urged him on until he was moving desperately, the tight coil of need in his belly contracting in on itself in promise. His head slumped as he gripped Loki's hips again, pulling him forwards to meet each greedy, demanding plunge.

Thor's cock was driving into him in a dizzying onslaught, relentless as a storm in summer, and it was bringing him _so close_ , but not quite enough. Loki reached down to take his cock in his hand, a little surprised that Thor hadn't done so already - he was usually more considerate than this - and he growled when Thor's hands caught his wrists and pinned them to his sides.

Thor nodded. "Trust me," he said.

Loki gritted his teeth, tossing his head frantically as he bucked his hips, trying with all his being to get more, get _enough,_  even as he knew it wouldn't work, at least not tonight.

Thor watched Loki's face as he thrust in, hoping desperately that Loki would like this. He kept Loki's hands trapped as he moved harder, burying himself deeper as Loki's pleading sounds and tilting hips kept coaxing him higher, the tension in his core pulling inwards like a tightening spring until it released like a thousand suns, and he collapsed over Loki with a groan as he spilled.

When Thor's hands relaxed their grip on his wrists - right as Thor came _without him_  - Loki pulled his hands away. "Really, Thor?" he demanded, reaching again for his cock, still throbbing against his stomach. But Thor caught his hands again.

"I said to trust me," he said, kissing his way down Loki's chest. He ran his tongue in a circle around the head of Loki's cock, making him whimper and buck his hips upwards, seeking entrance, but Thor grinned and moved away, licking his way down the shaft, taking Loki's balls in his mouth and sucking lightly.

Loki's frustration was growing as every second brought him closer while denying him completion. He couldn't come from this and Thor knew it. But he was also going limp with trembling, his body weakening from how long it had been kept balanced on the edge. And then Thor lifted his balls with one hand and kept licking down, until his tongue was _right there_ , circling, probing, and Loki gasped.

Loki's entrance was hot and slick under Thor's tongue, and the muscle felt loose and welcoming as Thor eased the tip inside, licking delicately at the throbbing velvet that lined his passage. He tasted the salty bitterness of his own cum as it began to run out, and as he gathered it greedily, he slicked one hand and reached up to finally, finally, grasp Loki's cock.

The combined onslaught of probing tongue and coaxing hand quickly had Loki helpless; it was almost too much after the long denial, but Thor worked relentlessly until he was arching his back, forcing himself harder against Thor as he came, his eyes blinded by silver stars.

Thor watched as each streak of white that landed across Loki's chest was matched by a shuddering spasm that racked his body, sending a pulse of cum down onto Thor's waiting tongue. It was glorious, to watch and receive all at once, and Thor wanted to freeze this moment in his memory, keep it treasured and protected forever.

Loki slumped back, boneless with exhaustion. Thor's tongue felt tender, now, as he continued to lick him clean. He finally moved away, turning his head and pressing kisses against Loki's leg before shifting forward, kissing his way up. Loki smiled in lazy anticipation, waiting to feel Thor's generous lips on his own thinner ones. But the expected kisses didn't come; instead, there were long licks up his chest, replacing the cooling streaks of cum with broad, hot strokes. Loki opened his heavy eyes to see Thor's own, blissful as they scanned over Loki's spattered skin.

When Thor finished cleaning Loki, he sighed with contentment and forced his stiffened legs up to sit next to him. "Did you like that?" he asked.

Loki snuggled against him. "Mmm. I did. Once I realized you weren't leaving me hanging."

Thor pressed his lips into the dark curls. "I couldn't do that. You look too beautiful when you come, I'd be shooting my own foot. Plus, you know, I'm nice."

"I know."

*****

Once the storage stuff was out of the way, they did a whirlwind cleaning, filling the nail holes in the walls with toothpaste (a tip Sif got from her older sister - it dried to just the right amount of off-white), and then unbunked the beds. It meant they had two days of sex in an actual bed with no one worrying about hitting their head, two nights of sleeping next to each other. They couldn't really snuggle without someone sinking between the mattresses, but just holding hands while they fell asleep was a joy. It also meant two nights and two mornings of moving the awkward beds around, acting like they'd been that way from the moment the top one came down. Totally worth it.

*****

Moving day came much too quickly. They sat together on the side of a bed, Loki's arm around Thor's waist and Thor's head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much," Thor told him.

"I'll miss you too," Loki said, giving him a squeeze. "But just think - next year we've got both semesters to be together. That'll be nice."

"Yeah. It will," Thor agreed. He raised his head, bringing his lips to Loki's. Frigga had called from a gas station to tell them when she expected to arrive; that was an hour ago, and she'd be there within ten minutes. They kissed desperately, trying to gather enough to last them through the summer.

And then she was at the door, hugging them both, and then they were on the elevator down, Loki helping to carry Thor's luggage, and then Thor was gone. Loki went back up to collect his last bag, and got into his car. Summer would be long, but they'd keep themselves busy. And then they'd be back together.

Four hours to Beuley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, as their summer break begins, mine comes to an end. I've got long-term plans for this series so there's lots more to come, but I won't be posting as regularly as I have been with this story. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
